Demons From The Dark
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Once Kol sees a target he never lets it go... even if she despies him more than anything in this world. Klaus never was able to truly love or trust anyone... until he met the woman his little brother had laid an eye on - Kol/OC/Klaus partly AH
1. Troublemaker

**A/N: I thought that FF needed another Kol/OC since there apparently isn't a lot of those, so here you go! **

**Also, I have a question for you. I'm considering of turning this into a Kol/OC/Klaus, so if leave me a reply in the review on whether you want it or not ;)**

**M rated for... Kol's yummy-ness, lime scenes and bloodiness ;D**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters or even the title, but I do own the characters that aren't in the show or books  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Demon From The Dark**

Chapter 1:

**America, 1019**

"Lilies? So soon?" Tatia asked as we walked through the meadow about half a mile from our homes.

"How peculiar… they usually do not grow until next month." I said, smiling to her.

I plucked a beautiful white lily that hadn't fully bloomed yet and inhaled the familiar scent before passing it on to my young friend for her to smell too.

A soft smile formed on her lips and she placed the flower gently in her basket. She had always adored lilies and had secretly named her daughter that before she was taken from her.

It was almost too hard to believe that only a year ago my dear friend gave birth to a beautiful and healthy girl, while the man who made her pregnant was still hiding somewhere in the wide world.

Of course her parents hadn't been joyful about the fact that Tatia had given her virginity to a man at such a young age and then while being an unwedded woman, but they still loved her.

So did I.

Even if they would throw her out, then I doubted that Tatia would stay homeless for long. She was a very beautiful young woman and always caught the men's attention.

"Do you think it is foolish of me to be in love two men at the same time?" Tatia asked as we continued walking.

I stopped walking abruptly and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Niklaus and Elijah?

She nodded and her olive cheeks turned rosy. "Well? What do you think?"

I looked towards the village and as I did I felt a soft breeze fly through me, lifting my long auburn hair slightly and carrying the scent of lilies too.

"If you want my honest opinion on the matter, then yes. It is foolish and if your parents knew about it they would disown you, but I know how your heart is and just hope that you will be careful. I don't want you to have your heart broken again."

Tatia nodded. "Of course and I do not think any of these two brothers would ever break my heart, because they are both so kind to me, but… I still do not know which one I love the most."

I sighed and closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around her and embracing her for a brief moment.

"You will find a solution to your problem eventually, so do not worry too much about it, ok? You are only 18 after all."

Tatia smiled and looked into my emerald green eyes – the only thing that revealed that we didn't share the same mother even though we acted like we were sisters.

I was the oldest of us by three years and we had been best friends since we were toddlers running around in this very same meadow.

We'd grown up in this village together and been through everything life had thrown at us – everything from when Tatia fell pregnant to my father getting killed by a werewolf during one full moon where we nearly didn't get to the caves in time.

"What about you? Have you caught a young lad's attention yet or are you still scaring them away?" Tatia asked teasingly.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry, no. It is hard finding a decent man, who does not act like a mad and drunken Viking all the time," I said and suddenly remembered something. "Well… Kol did ask me to go with him to the celebration tonight, but you know how he is. He is just as bad as Niklaus – perhaps even worse."

Tatia grinned and plucked a lily that had fully bloomed, placing it in my hair. "With that attitude you are never going to find yourself a husband and you are not getting any younger, Allie."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you suggest I do? Get drunk and dance with some lad?"

She shook her head and suddenly moved her gaze to something behind me, smirking mischievously for some reason.

"I think you should wait here while I… do something else – not here."

I frowned and was about to say something, but she suddenly took off and left me in the meadow with the two baskets. I rolled my eyes, picked hers up and turned around, nearly walking straight into none other than Kol himself.

"Hello, Aliana…" he said smoothly, flashing me his trademark smirk.

"Hello, Kol," I said indifferently and tried walking past him, but he blocked my path. "Move."

"That is not very ladylike to say to a handsome man who could buy your home…"

I rolled my eyes. "And then you wonder why I rejected you yesterday… are you even capable of hearing how incredibly narcissistic and arrogant you are?"

Kol pretended to think about it and shook his head. "Are you capable of hearing how incredibly stubborn and tedious you are?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. "I am _not_ tedious just because I do not act like a drunken Viking every night and sleep with everything with a pulse!"

I brushed past him and walked past Niklaus as well, who was probably on his way to talk with his troublemaker of a brother.

Once I got home I delivered the two baskets to my mother, so she could use what we'd gathered of fruit and herbs to make a delicious meal and the new elixir she had been working on lately.

"You are back early. Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, I merely ran into Kol. He can be so… tiresome sometimes and thinks that his family's wealth means that he is allowed to do whatever he wants to." I answered.

My mother sighed and walked up to me, cupping my face with her hands. "I know you do not like him, but please try being kind and polite towards him. His family is the reason why we did not lose our home when your father died, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I not? Kol keeps rubbing it in my face, that little prick!"

"Aliana! Mind your language!"

I groaned. "I apologize, Mother. It just frustrates me that he can get away with acting like that."

She shrugged. "I could talk with Esther if–"

"No! No, you do not need to do that. I am 21, Mother. I can take care of my own problems. Thank you, though."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and went outside again, deciding to go for a little walk in the woods before dinnertime and trying to forget about my meeting with Kol.

Sure, I admitted that Kol was handsome and had an air about him that made him irresistible to most women, but I didn't trust him and I hated how he treated women once he'd gotten what he wanted.

"_Aliana!_" someone called.

I stopped walking and turned around, rolling my eyes when I saw Kol walking towards me. I began walking again in the opposite direction of him and pretended that I couldn't hear him, but he eventually caught up with me and stopped me.

"You can run, Allie, but you cannot hide from me," he said, smirking devilishly. "Besides, I am guessing you want this little thing back."

Kol held up a silver necklace with a pendant that bore the symbol for witch and of course I recognized it immediately as it was mine.

"You thief!" I snarled, trying to snatch it back but he quickly moved aside.¨

"Thief? I am no such thing and you _should_ actually be thanking me, because you dropped it when you stormed off."

She groaned. "Well, thank you for bringing it to me then. Now give it back."

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "You could do better than that. Try again and this time be a little sweeter."

"Kol, I will hit you in your face if you do not give it back to me!"

He chuckled again and smirked. "Not good enough, love!"

I jumped on him and tried wrestling the necklace out of his hand. He easily pushed me off him and somehow managed to pin my arms above my head, holding me down with his weight and strength.

"Nice try, but you are just a woman and _weak_."

That pushed me over the edge.

I jammed my knee into his stomach so hard that he lost his breath and pushed him off, taking his own dagger and holding the sharp blade to his throat as I held him down with my weight.

"Still think I am weak?" she asked, smirking smugly.

Kol cussed and tried pushing me off him, but I held the dagger closer to his throat. "Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It."

"See! You have got a fire inside you. It is a shame you do not show it more often. I like feisty women."

I rolled my eyes.

"I will never go out with you, Kol. You are a narcissistic, arrogant, selfish and haughty prick, and one day you will pay the price for being like that."

I took the necklace from him and stepped off of him, walking away before he could stop me and going to the woods like I planned to do.

As I was walking through the woods I noticed that Tatia was out walking with Elijah and he was saying something to her that made her blush.

I smiled and shook my head of the sight, but let them alone and continued walking through the woods, gathering flowers for the big celebration of the fact that the season was changing.

On my way back to my home I found Kol waiting outside my home. I raised an eyebrow and stopped, looking at him suspiciously.

What was that man now up to?

"Come to brag some more about how wealthy and handsome you are?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I came to ask you again if you will let me escort you to the celebration." Kol answered calmly.

I snorted. "After all the things you said to me? You really think I am going to forgive you just like that?"

"Why not? I mean, I never give up when there is something or _someone_ I really want."

I shook my head. "You disgust me, Kol. Go find someone else who is willing to sleep with you."

"Again with the offensive remarks… why do you insist on being such a good witch? Elijah is the most moral man I have ever met and even he is socializing with a woman."

"So? That does not mean that I have to socialize with men like you."

He chuckled and walked up to me. "What if I promised that I will not try getting into bed with you tonight?"

I giggled. "I hardly believe you can keep that promise."

He grinned and took my hand to his lips, pressing them soft against it. "Come on, Allie. You can still have fun without getting drunk or losing your clothes."

I hesitated because even though I despised him and found nearly everything he did and said incredibly annoying, then it had been a while since I'd last had a good time.

"I will think about it." I said.

He smirked. "Excellent. I will be back then before sundown."

I frowned. "But I did not say yes."

"I know, but you did not say no either."

Kol placed a kiss on my cheek and left my home, making me shake my head of his charm and stubborn attempts to get me to go with him.

I went back inside and helped my mother out with the rest of our dinner, hoping that she hadn't seen Kol outside our home.

I didn't dare mentioning that I might be going to the celebration with the same man I'd complained about only a few hours ago.

"What did Kol want?" she asked as we ate dinner together.

I blushed and tried coming up with a good lie even though I didn't like lying to her. She was the only family member I had left.

"He just wanted to hear if I was coming to the celebration tonight."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. The Deal

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts and I'm so happy to see that you like this story :D**

**I've decided to turn this into a Kol/OC/Klaus, so there will be a new summary and a slight change in the storyline **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

Kol showed up outside my home as promised and I barely managed to leave my home without getting caught by my mother.

As usual Kol sported a fine blue tunic that almost seemed to hug his toned body and his dark blond shoulder long hair hung loose, while I wore my old, worn and dark grey dress.

My mother had offered to let me borrow her finest dress, but I was afraid that I would ruin it and it was also the dress she wore the day she married my father.

"Well, you sure do look… um, stunning," Kol said teasingly, looking up and down at my worn dress. "It is a celebration, so why wear something so plain and boring?"

"Kol, unlike you then I cannot afford to let my fine dresses get ruined, so shut up or I will stuff your mouth with hay!" I snapped, walking past him.

Kol rolled his eyes but followed me and went with me to an opening in the woods where the celebration was held.

The party had already begun when we arrived and some were already well on their way to pass out from drinking too much mead and wine.

Tatia was sitting with Niklaus at the bonfire and laughed of something he said, but when she spotted me in the crowd she left him and ran towards me.

"You came! And I see you have caught yourself a young lad…" she said quietly, nodding towards Kol.

I rolled my eyes. "I only walked with him because he showed up outside my home." I said.

Tatia laughed. "If you say so, Aliana. But why do you not have some fun with him? You know he fancies you, so–"

"Tatia, I am _not_ going to do anything with that man! He does not fancy me, but only my body."

She rolled her eyes. "So? Is it really that horrific to be wanted by a man? You could marry him and have a better life."

I shook my head and looked towards Kol, who was talking with Klaus and gesturing towards us as if he was planning something that involved us being a part of it.

"Well, do what you want. I will see if I can find Elijah and lure him into having a drink with me."

Tatia placed a kiss on my cheek and walked towards the crowd of people who were celebrating together and having fun.

I wasn't so much in the mood to party, so I left the party with a goblet of wine in my hand and walked deep into the dark woods, wanting to be alone a bit.

I never had been able to enjoy a party since my father died, but it didn't really matter if I missed out on this particular party, because there would always be something to celebrate.

So I went to the big waterfall not so far away from the town and sat by the river with my drink, listening to the muffled sound of music still being played vigorously at the party.

I took a swig of my goblet and inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the beautiful starry sky.

As a witch and a servant of nature I always loved being outside and especially during springtime as the flowers began to bloom and the woods was so full of life.

"_Ah, are you trying to avoid my brother?_" a familiar voice said.

I turned my head and smiled weakly as Niklaus walked up to me with a goblet of wine of his own in his hand.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked and chuckled.

Niklaus sat down next to me and I couldn't stop myself from gazing at him and his body. I had always sensed that there was something different about Niklaus, but I was never able to tell why I felt the way I did around him.

But despite being a troublemaker like Kol, then Niklaus could be sweet at times – or so I'd heard from Tatia.

"Kol is… a brat, yes, and immensely annoying most of the time, but he really does fancy you."

"Kol is not capable of being in love with someone."

Niklaus looked at me, his eyebrow quirking up. "You truly believe that?"

I nodded and looked at him as well. "That is why he keeps sleeping with women he does not know and then leaves them the morning after. He cannot commit to one woman and as much as I love Tatia, then she too struggles with that problem, so be careful, Niklaus."

He nodded. "Oh, trust me. I know. Both Elijah and I have been warned by many."

We were silent for minutes and spend some time enjoying the night sky and nature around us before Niklaus suddenly stood up again.

"I must go, but try giving him a chance. You never know what will happen."

I nodded and watched him leave, half-wishing that Niklaus was the one chasing me instead of Kol. I never knew what Kol would do and hated that I couldn't predict what he would do next whereas with Niklaus I could.

And then there was also the fact that I once had been very smitten with him.

"_Aliana! There you are!_" Kol exclaimed, walking towards me with two goblets in his hands.

"Why does that man refuse to give up…" I muttered grumpily as I stood up, finishing my own drink. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to find you, of course! Do not think that you can hide that easily from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you being so persistent? Why not waste your time sleeping with all the other women here. You and I both know that there are many who would gladly sleep with you."

Kol smirked. "Well, thank you, love, but I told you that I wanted to show you how to have fun without getting drunk or naked and I am not leaving before I have done it."

I shook my head of him. "You do not have to show or prove anything to me, Kol."

He shook his head and placed the two goblets on the ground, then took my hand and pulled me close to him in one quick movement.

"How about we make a deal? You let me show you how to have fun and if I manage to make you laugh before the night is over, then you have to let me kiss you." he said.

"And if you fail?" I asked

Kol snorted and laughed. "Oh, I will not fail, but if there is a slight chance that I will fail then you have my word on that I will never bother you again." Kol answered.

It was very tempting to say yes to a deal like that, but if Kol somehow managed to make me laugh then I had to kiss him and after that he would keep bothering me.

"I will only agree if you also promise me that you will not have any physical contact with me when you will attempt to make me laugh."

Kol groaned and rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine, fine. I will not touch you."

I smirked smugly. "Excellent. Well, get on with it. Make me laugh."

He picked up the two goblets and signed for me to follow him back to the party, which I reluctantly did and when we reached the party, he told me to stay still with the goblets while he snuck up on a woman who stood beside his brother Finn.

"_Nice legs... what time do they open?_" he said, then quickly hid behind Finn.

The woman then turned around and thought that Finn had said that, and since she was disgusted by his comment she tossed her drink in his face and yelled a lot of swearwords before leaving.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling a little and shook my head of Kol, who was laughing hard next to his now wet-faced brother.

Finn growled and grabbed him by his neck, throwing him back towards me. I had to do my best to try not to laugh, because to see Kol get himself in trouble with his brothers was amusing.

"Well?" Kol said, still lying on the ground.

"You are a moron, Kol." I said, handing him back his drinks.

He sat up and took a swig of one of them. "I saw you smile. That has to count for something. Let me try one more time."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kol signed for me to follow him again and this time he took me on a walk through the woods, searching for someone or something in particular.

"Just give up, Kol. You are not going to make me laugh." I said.

"If I can make you giggle then I can also make you laugh, so follow me, love." Kol said.

I snorted. "This is foolish and bothersome and–"

He shushed me and I saw that we were now at the entrance of a cave that I had never seen before in the many years I had lived here.

"I stumbled across this about five years ago when I got lost in the woods. I…" He hesitated a bit and then continued. "I was actually being chased by wolves when I found it."

I burst out laughing of the thought of Kol being chased by a pack of hungry wolves, but I soon realized that I'd laughed and quickly covered my mouth.

Kol smirked widely, though, and looked like he had just been given his own kingdom.

"See! I can make you laugh and that was without touching or making you drunk!" he said and laughed. "Looks like I won the deal."

"No! You-you cheated! You only told me that story because you know I enjoy when you suffer!"

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy hearing about me suffering? Wow, I guess that means I am wrong about you. You are definitely not tedious and bad to the bone like me."

He winked flirtatiously, making me more furious than I already was right now. I growled and pushed him into the dirt, then stormed off and left him alone; hoping badly that the wolves would return and chase him again.

I returned to my home within half an hour and went into my bedchamber, locking the door before my mother could see how flushed my face was.

I owed Kol a kiss now.

And I knew that he wasn't going to leave me alone before he'd gotten it.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Demonic Eyes

**A/N: Aww, no more reviews? *pouts* I'll give you one more chap and hope that you're all still interested in it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

I looked around suspiciously as I went to the orchard three weeks after the festival and hoped immensely that I wouldn't run into a certain man on my way.

I had successfully avoided Kol the last three weeks and from what I'd gathered from Tatia the day after the festival, then Kol had been very eager to give me that kiss.

However, I hadn't seen neither him nor any of his siblings the past couple of weeks and wondered if his family had left town, but I didn't think that they would leave Esther behind.

Either way then I was happy to be left alone and if I was fortunate, then Kol would eventually forget about the kiss I owed him and move on to another girl.

But of course I wasn't that fortunate and when I went to the dark parts of the woods to find some special ingredients for my mother, I suddenly felt someone grab me and pin me against a tree faster than I could react.

And that someone was Kol – now with dark demonic eyes and sharp teeth.

I was too shocked by what I saw to make a movement and watched as Kol's gaze moved from my lips to the side of my neck.

"Aliana… I have missed you, love," he said, smirking darkly. "Come to see me, did you?"

I frowned and tried pushing him off me, but he was so much stronger now and I could sense that something had changed inside him.

He was no longer human.

"Kol," I said softly. "Let me go."

He began to laugh suddenly and his dark laughter made the hair in the back of my neck rise and my body tremble under his touch.

"Oh please, do not be scared… It will only make it worse."

I tried pushing him off me again and this time I used my powers to toss him several feet away from me, but he quickly got up and flashed those sharp teeth again.

"I just want a little bite… It will only take a minute."

"Bite me and I will cut something very precious of yours off!" I snarled.

Kol laughed again and looked deep into my eyes, his pupils starting to dilate a little. "Allie, come here to me. Let me drink your sweet, sweet blood."

Blood? He wanted my blood? I instinctively reached for something to defend myself with, but there were no branches thick enough to harm him and no loose rocks.

"Kol, what happened to you?" I asked calmly instead.

"The most glorious thing, Allie…" he answered, still staring intently at my neck. "My mother… turned us – made us into these creatures so she would not lose another child."

His gaze suddenly turned sad and I knew exactly why. He was thinking about his younger brother Henrik, who died a few weeks ago during a full moon.

I had been there to comfort Niklaus and he had told me about how he and Henrik wanted to watch the men turn into wolves.

It had been very tragic, but he and Henrik knew the danger of going near the wolves.

"I do not know what you have become, but I will not let you harm me or anyone else. You are not a killer, Kol."

He laughed again and shook his head, taking a step closer to me. "That is where you are wrong, my love. I have killed in the past two weeks and you know what? I enjoyed every bit of it."

I shuddered and looked around, hoping that there were any nearby hunters, but all I could see was darkness and straying animals who were all too terrified to come out.

Kol began walking towards me slowly and steadily like a wolf hunting a prey and licked his lips hungrily as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Kol! Do not do this! Do not make me harm you!"

He growled playfully and then he suddenly leaped towards me so swiftly that I didn't have time to defend myself.

But just as he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck and had his first taste of my blood, I felt someone pull him away and slam him hard against a tree, growling and flashing his own pale and sharp teeth.

"Kol, snap out of it! This is Aliana! She is our friend and we do not hurt friends!" Niklaus snarled.

Kol finally snapped out of whatever trance-like state he was in and moved his gaze back to my bleeding neck, but only this time he looked concerned.

"Aliana… I…" He shook his head and swiftly ran away, leaving me alone with his older brother.

"I apologize… He has not learned to control his urges yet," Niklaus said. "Neither have I, but… we are all trying."

I sighed and walked closer to Niklaus, trusting that he wouldn't attack me too. He might be another creature now, but he was still a close friend of mine.

"Is it true? Have he killed innocent people?" I asked worriedly.

Niklaus looked at me and all it took was a look to make me understand that Kol had told me the truth. He had killed people and he enjoyed doing it.

"You cannot tell anyone about us. They will hunt us down and kill us and then we cannot protect this village from those beasts."

"But–"

"No, Aliana. Please. Please keep our secret safe. I _beg_ you."

Niklaus walked up to me and I instinctively took a step backwards, but when he saw that he stopped dead in his tracks and retracted his sharp teeth.

He sighed. "Please."

I sighed and didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him and understood why Esther would turn her children into blood-sucking predators, but I was still a witch.

This was against everything I believed in and Esther should never have done it in the first place.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "I will keep your secret safe, but you have to stop Kol from killing more or else I will take action."

Niklaus nodded and for a brief moment I noticed that his gaze lingered on me a little too long on me, but he didn't say anything and eventually disappeared into the darkness too.

I left the woods hastily and ran as fast as I could back home without my basket, but right now I was too shocked about what had happened to think straight.

Lucky for me then my mother wasn't even home when I got back, but still talking with her old friend Ayanna, who not only was a friend of the family but also my mentor.

I stayed in my home all day and even as my mother returned, I didn't dare take a step outside, because I kept thinking about what Kol had said to me.

"_I have killed in the past two weeks and you know what? I enjoyed every bit of it…_"

Even the mere thought of what he said made me shudder again. I didn't tell my mother about what had happened or about why I didn't bring the ingredients she needed, but she too seemed very distracted today and didn't ask me about it.

When nightfall came and I was getting ready to go to bed, I suddenly heard a strange sound outside my bedchamber's window.

I took my lit candle with me and opened the window, looking out into the dark and quiet area around my home.

"_Aliana,_" someone suddenly said, making me flinch. I saw Kol standing outside my window and even though he could easily get inside to me, then he stayed outside for some reason. "I know you hate me for what I did, but–"

"You bit me, Kol! Bit me! If Niklaus had not pulled you away then I would be dead." I snapped.

Kol groaned and tried getting inside, but something stopped him from doing it. "You have to invite me inside your home."

I frowned. "What?"

He groaned again. "I cannot enter anyone's home without an invitation. Please invite me inside."

I snorted. "Give me one good reason to why I should let you into my home."

"Because I can still just buy your home if I want to and probably you too, so–"

"Fine! Please come in, Kol."

Kol smirked and jumped inside quietly, taking a look around in my bedchamber before he said anything.

"How is your neck?" he asked worriedly, the smirk on his lips quickly disappearing.

"Fine," I lied, rubbing the sore spot on my neck instinctively. "How come you need blood?"

Kol shrugged and stepped closer to me, but I quickly took a step back. He groaned and stayed where he was.

"I do not know why we crave blood or how I am able to do the things I can do, but I do know that my mother made us this way by drawing power from the white oak tree."

"So… you will stay like this until you die?"

He shook his head and grinned. "That is the best part about it. I cannot die, Aliana. I will never grow old, will never be struck by an illness again and if I harm myself the wound will heal. Look–"

He bit his wrist open and I gasped as I saw the blood trickling down his arm, but his wound soon healed up again.

"Oh my…"

"Impressive, yes?"

I scowled at Kol and shook my head of him. "Please leave, Kol."

He frowned, but then he realized why I was irritated and sighed. "I will never harm you again, Aliana. I promise."

I blinked and Kol once again disappeared, leaving me alone in my dark bedchamber.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Cursed

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

Almost another month passed by until something bad finally happened.

I was out in the woods late at night and on my way to the caves where some of the families were spending the night.

Tonight was the night of a full moon which meant that the men would turn into werewolves and roam the night, killing everything that got in their way.

I was supposed to go to the caves before sunset, but my mother was falling ill and needed some herbs to survive the cold night, so I offered to fetch them for her very much against her will.

If a werewolf did attack me then I was armed with wolfsbane, which was known to cause them severe pain when it touched their skin or fur.

But as I walked through the woods I sensed something's presence and as soon as I turned around my heart skipped a beat.

A large black wolf stood before me and was growling viciously as if I'd just entered its territory. I remained calm and tried not to make any sudden movements as I slowly kneeled down and grabbed a handful of wolfsbane from my basket.

The wolf eyed me suspiciously and took a step forward, flashing its sharp teeth at me to show just how dangerous and deadly it was.

"Attack me not, wolf," I said calmly. "I do not wish to fight you."

The wolf ignored me and suddenly lunged towards me, going to sink its teeth into my body and rip me to shreds when someone suddenly tackled it to the ground and threw it into a tree so hard that the tree actually broke.

I was too stunned to say anything and just watched as the unknown man fought the still breathing wolf. It growled and tried to bite him, but he swiftly attacked it and broke its neck and it was then I saw that the rescuer was Niklaus.

"Nik!" I called out, running towards him to see if he was injured from the fight, but Niklaus suddenly fell to his knees and groaned in pain. "Oh God! What happened? Did it bite you or…?"

He shook his head and looked up at me, his eyes now glowing bright yellow like the werewolves' eyes usually did just before they turned.

"You are like them? But how is that–"

"_Aliana get away! Some-something is happening to me!_" he snarled, his teeth turning sharp like a wolf's teeth.

"I am not leaving you alone, Niklaus! You need my help!" I said, wrapping his arm around me.

I managed to raise him from the ground and let him support himself to me as we walked towards the cave. I could feel that something was changing inside him and I dreaded that it had something to do with the fact that he had just triggered his werewolf curse.

"Does this mean that I am a werewolf?" he asked, panting and groaning of the pain.

"I believe so, yes. Perhaps... have any of the others changed like this?" I answered worriedly.

He shook his head and suddenly looked straight into my eyes. "This means my father is not Mikael. No wonder he loathes me so much…"

I sighed. "Nik, calm down. I am sure that your mother can figure out what–"

"_Niklaus!_" Esther suddenly yelled, running towards us. "My son… what is happening to you?"

"I think he is turning," I said since Niklaus was in too much pain to answer. "He killed a werewolf that tried to hurt me."

Esther's eyes widened and she muttered something that sounded like an apology to someone. She quickly called her husband, though and his brothers helped them with carrying Niklaus away from the caves.

I wanted to go with them, but my mother needed me and I was sure that either Ayanna or Esther could take care of this situation way better than I could, so I went into the caves to find my mother and Tatia's family.

"Oh God! What is happening out there? Was that Niklaus you carried?" Tatia asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Something is wrong with him. I am not sure what it is, but-Tatia! Where are you going?" I yelled, watching her run out of the cave and after Niklaus' family.

As a witch too I knew that Tatia could protect herself, but she was young and alone, so I decided to follow her and soon found out that Esther was taking Niklaus to the ancient burial grounds.

When I arrived at the place I was immediately stopped by Kol, who quickly blocked my path, but I could see behind him that Esther was in the middle of performing a spell and it was hurting Niklaus.

"Kol, what is going on? You have to tell me!" I said frantically.

"Mother is undoing her mistake," Kol said angrily. "I cannot believe she has been unfaithful to my father! That-that whore!"

It was clear to me that Kol was furious about the secret, but right now I was too worried about Niklaus to focus on what Esther had done in the past.

And then I suddenly spotted Tatia standing beside Esther, being hold against her will by Mikael. I knew that some spells required blood, but to use a _witch's_ blood was for something completely else.

Like a curse.

I pushed Kol away and tried running towards Niklaus, but I was stopped by Kol once again and pinned against a tree.

"You cannot interrupt it, Aliana. Niklaus has to be stopped or he will harm everyone! He is an abomination!" Kol hissed.

"No! He may be part werewolf, but he did not turn himself into a monster. Your mother did! Let me help them or I swear to God I will hurt you badly, Kol! Tatia is my best friend and he is still _your_ brother no matter what he is turning into!" I snarled.

Kol hesitated but eventually let me go and I ran towards them as quickly as I could, but I wasn't fast enough to stop Mikael from pulling Tatia's heart out from her chest as Esther continued to chant.

I watched as my best friend fell limply to the ground and felt my own heart break and tears trickling down my cheeks.

"You monster! How can you do this? Why _her_?" I snarled, finally catching their attention.

"Because she deserves to die, Aliana. She has played with two of my sons hearts and caused us nothing but trouble!" Esther hissed angrily.

I sobbed and looked to Niklaus who was still trembling in pain on the ground, his eyes still glowing bright yellow, his teeth turning sharp and his limps cracking loudly.

"Stop it! You made him this way! You cannot make him suffer for a mistake you made, you unfaithful–"

Mikael slapped me before I could finish my sentence and I fell to the ground only a few feet away from Niklaus. I saw tears trickling down his cheeks and felt more of my own tears trickling down my cheeks.

"_You bastard!_" Kol snarled, jumping on his father and tackling him to the ground.

Finn, Elijah and Rebekah had to pull him away and as they were all distracted by Kol's attempt to revenge me, I quickly helped Niklaus up from the ground.

"Can you run?" I asked quietly.

"I can try, but you have to hold on to me." he answered hoarsely.

I nodded and held on to Niklaus as he ran away with the help of his enhanced speed, but he was still so weak from the cursing so we only got about 100 feet away from the burial ground before he collapsed against a tree.

I let him support himself to me again and this time I took him to one of the hidden caves nearby where I knew that no one would look for us.

Once we were inside the dark cave I let Niklaus rest and tried using my powers to remove most of his pain.

"I am so sorry… It is my fault Tatia is dead now," he said, trying to shake the memory out of his head. "I am a bastard – an abomination."

"You are no such thing, Nik," I said. "You are the same to me and I promise that I will help you."

He looked at me for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to stay quiet and rested instead.

"I have to send my mother a message and let her know that I will be spending the night elsewhere, but I promise I will be back soon so just rest in the meantime."

"You swear on your father's grave that you will not betray me?"

I was taken aback by Niklaus' question, but I had noticed that Niklaus too had changed after he became a vampire and had spent more time with me than usual as if he was afraid that I would turn my back on him or leave him.

"I swear on my father's grave that I will return for you, Nik." I said.

Niklaus nodded and thanked me, but I could see in his eyes that he was still worried. I left the cave, though and wrote a message I sent to my mother by using a simple spell that would send my note to the cave she was in.

When I returned to Niklaus I found him fast sleeping on the ground, so I decided to lit a fire and tried getting some rest too.

It was going to be a long and hard night and who knew what would happen once it became morning and we had to return to the same people that killed my best friend and cursed their own son.

And what about Kol?

Would he hate me for helping his _half-_brother?

I shuddered at the thought of Kol turning his rage towards me, because I'd seen how furious he became after learning the truth about his mother's infidelity.

Eventually I fell asleep too of exhaustion and slept next to Niklaus throughout the entire night. I made sure to protect the cave so that no one could enter it without an invitation in case anyone tried to harm us.

However, no one came to the cave and when dawn was about to come I woke up to find Niklaus fully healed, but he still looked tired from last night's event.

"Why did you help me last night?" he asked as I was rubbing my tired eyes. "I am part werewolf and if I remember correctly then your father _was_ killed by werewolves."

I shrugged. "I care about you, Nik. You are nothing like your brothers and you have saved me twice. I believe I owe you my help then." I said, smiling weakly.

He smiled back, but his smile quickly faded away when he suddenly heard a noise. He carefully stepped outside without being burned by the sun as he now had a ring that allowed him and the rest of his siblings to walk in the daylight and took a look around.

"It is quiet," he said. "Too quiet. Stay here while I take a look around."

"But–"

"_Aliana, stay._"

I groaned, but stayed while he took a look around in the area and while I waited I saw that I had received a message from my mother.

She'd written that Mikael had lost his mind and attacked all of the werewolves last night – even the ones that hadn't triggered their curse yet – because he was heartbroken about his wife's infidelity.

I sent a message back and told her that I was fine and that she should go stay with her sister until I could return – _if_ I could return.

Esther and Mikael were probably still furious about me trying to save Niklaus and the bruise on my cheek would only make my mother more worried about me.

I continued to wait for Niklaus after sending the message and when he returned about an hour later with Rebekah and Elijah, I saw that he was covered in blood and crying again.

"Oh God! Niklaus, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Mikael… he killed her. He killed our mother." Rebekah answered, crying too.

A part of me was happy that Esther was dead, because she and Mikael were behind Tatia's death and when I found Mikael I would punish him for what he did.

"What about Kol? Where is he?" I asked.

"He… just left. He thought Mikael killed you too, so he left the village to find and kill him." Elijah said and sighed heavily.

"Oh God…"

I ran as fast as I could out of the cave and through the woods, calling Kol's name loud and clearly while trying to avoid stepping on the ripped off pieces of the men and women Mikael killed.

I didn't care if I had to leave the village too to stop Kol from getting himself killed just because he couldn't keep control of his impulsive behaviour.

So I ran and searched, doing my best to find him before I would lose him too.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**

**A/N 2: I'll be skipping a little more in time as I don't want to bore you with too many 10th century fillers, but it's first in the 6th chap you'll see the characters in another century... :)**


	5. Eternity

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

I fell, scratched myself and was bleeding from more than one wound on my body as I ran through the woods, trying my best to find Kol without meeting Mikael.

It was starting to get too dark for me to see anything and the an the temperature had dropped several degrees, but I didn't stop no matter how much I was in pain.

Kol had to be found before he ended up dying too.

As I reached the waterfall I heard the sound of someone screaming, but the scream died out and was replaced by an eerie silence.

"Kol!" I called out, panting heavily. "Are you here?"

No one answered.

I took a deep breath and turned around, but gasped when I saw Mikael standing before me, flashing his dark red eyes and sharp teeth to me.

My heart felt like it stopped for a moment and when it began again it was beating so fast that I thought I would faint at any minute.

"You should not have interfered, Aliana," he said angrily. "You should have let us kill him. He is a bastard and an abomination!"

"No! You are an abomination! You have slaughtered almost everyone in this village and killed your own wife! I will not let you get away with this!" I snarled.

Mikael let out a feral growl and tried attacking me, but this time I was prepared and used my powers to send him flying away from me.

He quickly got up and went to attack me again, but was stopped when I raised my hand towards him, using my powers to burst the blood vessels in his brain.

Mikael roared furiously at me and tried his best to get close to me even though I was increasing the pain the closer he got to me.

But it was taken up a lot of my own strength to hurt him and once I could no longer keep him abay, he jumped on me and sunk his sharp teeth into my neck, ripping it open.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and was dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily from my neck. I couldn't think, move or even breathe because the pain was simply too unbearable.

Mikael stood beside me and looked down at me with a glimpse of joy in his eyes, enjoying that I was slowly dying and suffering.

The more blood I lost the weaker I became and it became harder for me to stay awake or concentrate on casting a spell.

Mikael suddenly heard a sound, though, and left me to die alone in the darkness. I felt the darkness slowly take over my mind and the numbness began spreading throughout my entire body.

I tried calling out to Kol again, but I wasn't sure if I made a sound or not. I soon began hearing a familiar voice somewhere far away and sensed something warm gliding into my throat like liquid.

But the strange sensation began fading away again and I felt a part of me gliding out of my body. If I had to guess then I would say that I died at that moment, but I suddenly tasted something else that I remembered tasting before.

Blood.

I felt my body starting to live up bit by bit and my senses slowly returned as if I'd just died and come alive again.

"_Aliana… please… wake up,_" I heard a familiar voice say. "_Please… I beg you._"

My eyes stayed closed for several more minutes before I finally dared to open them and when I did I found myself lying on the bed of a warm room, with Kol right beside me on the bed, completely soaked in what looked like blood.

My blood.

I didn't know what had happened to me, but everything looked so much brighter and sharper all of a sudden and when I looked at Kol I felt a warm and tingling sensation inside myself.

Kol smiled when he saw me looking at him and took my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had happened before I ended up in this bed and my eyes fluttered open when I saw a flashback of Mikael attacking me.

"Mikael killed me," I said hoarsely. "He–"

"I know and I almost lost you had Nik and I not given you my blood. You died and woke up, so now you are like me." Kol said, sighing weakly.

"Oh God…" I sat up carefully and took a few deep breaths before meeting his gaze again. "Do I still have my powers?"

Kol shook his head. "Rebekah lost hers when she became a… vampire."

"Vampire? That is what we are?"

He nodded and fetched a goblet filled with a red liquid that looked and smelled like blood. He handed it to me and I felt an urge to drink all of it until there was not a drop left.

"It is human blood," he said. "You need to feed to get your strength back."

I reluctantly took a sip of it and as soon as that first drop of blood hit my tongue I felt something change inside me completely.

I took large swigs of the goblet and emptied it within seconds. A smirk formed on his lips and he wiped a drop of blood off my chin, licking it off his finger seductively.

"Do you see now why I love blood so much?" he asked.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, then I did and I craved for more of that sweet, warm and delicious fluid.

"Where are we?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"In a cottage in the neighbouring village. Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn are in the other room." Kol answered.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the other room, wanting to see if Niklaus was all right and found him standing at a fire, warming his hands a bit.

"Niklaus!" I called, catching his full attention.

He sighed of relief and ran to me; hugging my sore body tightly and making me groan a little. He quickly let go of me and cupped my face instead, smiling brightly.

"We thought that we lost you," he said, caressing my cheeks gently. "I promise I will make Mikael pay for what he did to you."

I shook my head. "You should stay away from him. He… he is heartless and cruel and–"

"A monster to say the least." Rebekah finished, walking into the room with Kol.

I nodded in agreement and looked back at Kol, who stood frowning for some reason. I wondered what was on his mind right now and felt the desire to give him that kiss I still owed him.

Wait, what?

I shook my head lightly and rubbed my face a little, feeling like taking a bath and washing all the dried out blood and dirt off me.

"You will need this now that you are like us," Elijah said, handing me one of their family rings. It had a beautiful blue stone in it and was made of silver. "It protects you from the daylight."

I immediately slipped the ring on my finger and thanked Elijah for giving me the ring, because without it I was forced to only come out during the night.

"You should not have turned her," Finn said, scowling at his two younger brothers. "Now she is damned to be a monster like us."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh so letting her die is the better alternative? I think not." he said.

"We owed it to her. She saved my life." Niklaus said.

Finn snorted. "Perhaps you are right. She did save your life and now she has to pay for letting an abomination like you run around!"

Something inside Niklaus snapped and he went to hit his older brother, but Elijah quickly stopped and held him back.

"Stop it, Niklaus! You too Finn! We are a family and what our parents did to us should never have happened. But now that our mother is dead and Mikael is somewhere looking for us we have to stick together and protect each other." he said.

"Oh God… My mother!" I said, remembering that I left her in the village. "I have to go back to her! She needs me!"

I tried leaving the cottage, but Kol ran up in front of me and blocked my path. "Aliana, you cannot go back. It is not safe. The other villagers will take care of her while you are gone."

I shook my head. "You do not understand! She only has me and perhaps she can–"

"He is right, Aliana," Niklaus said wearily. "You cannot go back. Not now."

I looked at all of them and felt tears brimming in my eyes. Normally I would be able to hold back my tears, but this time I couldn't and before I knew it I'd begun crying in front of them.

Rebekah shooed her older brothers out of the room and after they'd left she walked up to me, handing me a piece of fabric to dry my eyes with.

"I know it is hard to keep control of your emotions, but you will learn to control them and the hunger. We can teach you all you need to know and when we are strong enough we will take revenge on Mikael together, yes?" she said.

It was the first time Rebekah had really been nice to me in all the years we had known each other, because normally she would look down at me like Kol used to do.

I eventually nodded and wiped the tears away, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down and sat down near the fireplace.

"Thank you for saving my brother. I cannot describe how grateful I am."

"I could not let Nik die. He is my best friend."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and merely walked out of the cottage. Kol soon returned to the room, though, and joined me at the fireplace.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "I am dead and drink blood, Kol. I am far from all right." I said.

Kol groaned and leaned closer to me. "Allie, you will get used to it. Trust me. You have been through hell, but everything will get better now."

"What are we going to do? Where do we go after this?"

Kol shrugged. "I have no idea, but preferably as far away as we can. But do not worry. I turned you and I will also protect you."

I looked into his dark eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth, so I decided to trust him this one time and tried accepting what I had become.

"Will I have to kill people now?" I asked.

"Not if you do not want to. You can live off of animal blood or Elijah can teach you how to only take small amounts from humans without killing them." Kol answered.

"Then why do you not do that?"

He couldn't stop himself from smirking and I knew it was because he still found it entertaining to kill people.

Perhaps I would start finding it entertaining too…

"_You do not have to be like Kol,_" Niklaus said, joining us in the room. "You merely have to learn how to control your new powers and heightened emotions – something Kol is not very good at."

Kol rolled his eyes, but the comment made me smile and forget about the fact that I would never see my mother again and had to live like a… _vampire_ for an eternity.

"At least I do not have fleas like a certain wolf here does." Kol said teasingly.

Niklaus rolled his eyes as well, making me giggle and shake my head of them.

"Behave lads! We are going to spend the rest of our eternity together, so we might as well be nice to each other." I said.

"Hmm, in that case then I will have the rest of our eternity to keep nagging you until you give me that kiss you owe me."

I blushed which only made Kol smirk again, clearly amused of the fact that he could still make me embarrassed merely by reminding me of the kiss.

"I think I will go to bed now," I said, leaving the room hastily, but Kol quickly blocked by path again with a dark smirk on his lips. "Kol, I may not have my powers, but I can still hurt you."

"Pfft! Bring it on, love! I am older and therefore stronger than you." he said.

Niklaus snorted. "Yes, but I am older than both of you and also stronger, so leave her alone brother." he said.

Kol groaned, but stepped aside and before I went into my bedchamber, I mouthed a 'thank you' to Niklaus, feeling thankful that he was still at my side.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	6. Drunken Vampire

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

**France, 1488**

"Kol… what are you doing in my bed?" I asked the moment I woke up from my slumber.

I could feel his arm laying over me and hear him snoring loudly, which meant that he had been out getting very drunk with Niklaus – again.

Rebekah, Elijah and I had gone to a ball instead, so we weren't drunk or soaked in strangers' blood like Kol was at this moment.

I groaned and pushed him out of the bed, making him wake up with a loud groan as his head hit the floor.

"That was so… uncalled for," he said, hoisting himself up over the edge of my bed and looking at me with bloodshot eyes. "Where am I?"

"In my bedchamber. Again. How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot go in here when you are drunk? You cannot control yourself when you are drunk." I said.

He rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up fully onto the bed, rubbing his tired eyes and looking around in the half-lit chamber.

"I can control myself… It is just much cozier to sleep with you than alone." He winked flirtatiously, so I pushed him off the bed again and threw a pillow in his face.

"You never give up, do you? Heavens, your skull is thicker than a rock sometimes…"

I stepped out of the bed and walked past him and into my boudoir, taking out one of my dresses and with a little help from the maids I changed from my chemise to a deep red gown.

"Mmm… that colour makes you look really delicious." Kol said, standing at the entrance.

"Kol! Get out of my boudoir!" I yelled, throwing a shoe at him.

Kol barely missed it as he quickly ducked and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Alright, alright! Just do not yell! I have a bloody headache!"

He left my boudoir and bedchamber, allowing me to style my hair in peace without him flirting or harassing me all the time.

I'd spend 469 years with Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah and in that time we had travelled together, been on the run from Mikael and having to deal with Finn's betrayal as well as trying to find Tatia's doppelgänger, so that we could break the curse Esther placed upon Klaus.

Oh, and of course Kol's constant and silly attempts to woo me…

"Are you finished yet, Princess?" Kol asked teasingly, standing inside the bedchamber again.

I rolled my eyes and went out to him, noticing that he was drinking a goblet of blood mixed with red wine – probably to numb to headache.

"You know, you should try going out with Nik and I one night. The people here in France knows how to party and drink like there is no tomorrow." Kol said.

"So you can get me drunk and get me into bed with you? No thank you," I retorted, grabbing his goblet of wine and taking a sip of it. "Besides… I enjoy having fun with Elijah and Rebekah."

Kol snorted. "Love, you cannot have fun with Elijah. Rebekah, perhaps, but not Elijah. A book about plants is more entertaining than him."

I shook my head of him and took a swig of the goblet before handing it back to him. "That is where you are wrong, Kolly."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that! It is immensely annoying!"

I giggled. "Then stop calling me Princess, Kolly."

He groaned, but as I laughed Klaus more or less barged into my chamber, pulling both of us out and pushing us out of the back of the mansion we were staying at.

"Let me guess… Mikael?" Kol asked as we walked towards a horse carriage.

Klaus didn't answer, but continued walking towards the carriage with determined steps and I saw that Rebekah and Elijah were already inside it, which confirmed my suspicion.

We stepped into the carriage and the coachman was given told the destination of our new home, quickly driving us away from the mansion a few minutes before it was stormed by hunters.

It was very early in the morning, so the intruders must have known that Klaus and Kol had almost just gotten home since they were hoping to attack us while they were still sleeping.

It was a luck that we'd woken up early because if not, then Mikael might have found us before we could flee again.

"Where do we go this time? England? Germany? Russia?" I asked wearily, starting to feel tired of having to run all the time.

I did fear Mikael, but I rather wanted to end his life than keep fleeing and fearing that he would get catch us.

"Scandinavia," Klaus said and looked at me. "I know this is getting very bothersome, but until I have broken my curse we cannot stop him yet. He is too strong."

I sighed heavily and looked out of the window, seeing the mansion starting to become smaller and smaller the farther away we went.

I felt Kol's hand on mine and looked at him, sighing weakly and laying my head on his shoulder, trying not to let the constant running get to me.

I wanted to be there for Klaus and help him as much as I could, but sometimes I couldn't always agree or accept the things he wanted us to do.

The trip to Scandinavia was long and took several days, but we made it there and it was first when we arrived in Denmark that Klaus seemed to relax.

He left the carriage as soon as it stopped outside our new home and I quickly followed him as he walked down the streets of the new country we were in, heading towards something.

"Nik!" I called out, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Wait, I… I need to speak with you."

Klaus groaned quietly and turned around, looking far from happy about being safe from Mikael for now, because he knew that it wouldn't be long before the vampire hunter found us again.

"Aliana, I am not in the mood to hear you lecturing me about–"

"I am not here to lecture you," I interrupted. "I want to talk with you because I know you are hurting. You are scared that Mikael might finally catch us all."

Klaus sighed heavily, but nodded and looked towards the carriage where the rest of his family was gathered – well, everyone except for Finn who was in a coffin hidden and now being delivered to our new home by our servants.

"You know me too well sometimes, Allie," he said, closing the space between us. "Know that I will not blame you if you choose to leave me. You have given me so much the last 469 years."

I shook my head. "I will not leave you, Nik. Never."

He raised his hand and caressed my cheek gently, looking deep into my green eyes for a long moment without saying anything at first.

When he opened his mouth to say something, his gaze suddenly darted to Kol, who was walking up to us and removed his hand from my cheek, disappearing before Kol came up to us.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, he is fine. He merely needs some time alone." I answered.

Kol nodded and smiled weakly to me. "You know, I hear that the Danes really know how to drink and party, so what do you say to–"

"No." He frowned.

"But–"

"I am not going out drinking with you, Kol."

He shook his head of me. "Give me one good reason to why it would be such a bad idea? Besides the fact that we will get drunk and I might flirt more with you."

I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't come up with a reason that didn't have anything to do with him getting drunk or flirting more with me.

"See! You are coming with me, love!"

Before I could object he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a caveman and swiftly ran to the nearest inn where we could get a drink.

The residents of the town we were in already looked very intoxicated, but the atmosphere was good and everyone seemed to have fun with each other.

So I decided to let go of my inhibitions and drank a couple of goblets with mead together with Kol and later also a group of sailors, who wanted woo me and challenge Kol to an arm-wrestling match.

Of course Kol couldn't ignore a challenge like that and he soon sat at a table with the most brawny sailor I had ever seen, rolling his sleeves up and getting ready to arm-wrestle him, while I sat between two other sailors and enjoyed a goblet of wine.

"Kol, this is really foolish! There is no way they will believe that you beat them fairly!" I said.

"Pfft! I am not losing to an animal like him. Besides, we can always just kill them if they try to hurt us, yes?" he said and laughed. "Now give me a good luck kiss, will you?"

I rolled my eyes and threw the rest of my wine in his face, making the Swedish sailors laugh and probably also make jokes about him.

"I win and I have your woman. You win and we give you money." the sailor said with a thick Swedish accent.

Kol looked at me and grinned. "You hear that, Allie? They get you if I lose. You still want me to lose on purpose?"

As wrong as it was, then I really didn't want to become that sailor's wife, so I shook my head and let Kol fight him.

They began the arm-wrestling and the audience began cheering on their comrade, because they of course didn't want the newcomer to win.

However, the sailor was no match for Kol and he easily won the fight, which earned a couple of looks from the crowd and his opponent, who obviously didn't see that coming.

"What is this? You fool us!" he said, slamming his big fist down in the table.

Kol laughed and shook his head. "I won fairly, so pay up or we can take it outside."

The sailor said something in Swedish to his comrades and they suddenly grabbed Kol, pulling him outside while the brawny sailor grabbed my arm.

"You come with me, woman!" he ordered more than said.

"No! Let go of my arm or I promise you that you will regret ever laying your eyes on me!" I snarled.

He just laughed and tried kissing me, which only infuriated me even more. But before I could defend myself he was suddenly pulled away by a blood soaked Kol and rather than biting him in front of everyone he struck him so hard that his neck broke.

The act still abhorred everyone and made them run towards us with their weapons, so I grabbed Kol's arm and we quickly left the inn, running as fast as we could back to the mansion.

"See! This is why I do not want to go drinking with you! People get killed!" I snapped at him as we stood outside the mansion.

Kol rolled his eyes and wiped some blood off his cheek, then took a quick peek down the street to check if anyone had followed us.

"I saved your life and I taught those perverts a lesson, so you actually owe me a kiss or at least a 'thank you'."

"Thank you for saving me. Now let us go inside and rest."

I tried walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist and in one swift movement I was suddenly pinned against the wall, my hands held up on each side of my head.

I knew that this was merely the act of a drunken vampire, but a part of me didn't want to fight the temptation to kiss him and wanted to see if we could ever become something beautiful.

Kol pressed his lips against mine and kissed me with such passion that I couldn't resist kissing him back and it was even harder for me to pull away when I too had had too much to drink.

He kissed me passionately and I felt his hands roam my body breathlessly as if he'd waited in his entire life to do this.

It felt so good even though I knew that it was wrong and right at that moment I wanted him more than anything else in my life, but something stopped me.

If I started something with Kol and something got between us, then one of us were forced to part from the family and I didn't want Klaus to lose another person he cared about, so I did what I always did when he bothered me and broke his neck, then dragged him inside.

If I was lucky he would forget all about the kiss…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	7. The Moonstone

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**There might not be an update next week as my exams are coming up, but I'll try seeing if I can update some of my stories ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"_Ow! My head!_" Kol said, groaning as he woke up in his bed.

I looked up from the book I was reading and closed it, placing it on a table before walking up to Kol and helping him sit up properly.

He groaned again and rubbed his sore neck, looking utterly bewildered of how he ended up in his bed after last night.

"Uh… did we…?"

"Oh God no!" I blurted, making him scrunch up his nose. "But you did pass out because you drank more than you can handle."

Kol sighed. "So we did not kiss last night?"

I blushed but shook my head and saw a look of disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly hid it with a smug smirk.

"Hmm, I must have dreamed it then." He winked flirtatiously and stepped out of the bed carefully.

I didn't say anything because every time I looked at him I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we'd shared and a part of me wanted to feel his lips against mine again.

"I should go." I said, turning around and leaving before he could say another word.

My heart was pounding fast inside my chest as I stopped outside in the corridor and I leaned against the wall, feeling utterly flustered about this entire situation.

I kissed Kol.

I kissed the incredibly annoying, arrogant and posh Kol, whom I'd sworn I'd never fall for as long as I lived.

Of course our relationship had changed and we had grown closer after I became a vampire, but he was still like he was over 400 years ago – just more arrogant and malevolent than before.

I gently touched my lips with the tips of my fingers and couldn't resist the urge to smile, but I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and turned my gaze to Klaus as he walked into the corridor towards me.

"Is he awake?" he asked, nodding towards Kol's bedchamber.

"He is, yes," I answered. "I hear you are going somewhere today…?"

He nodded. "I was going to ask Kol to join me, but since he is still recovering from all the trouble he caused last night then I will ask you instead."

"Oh? Where are we going?"

He signed for me to follow him and I did, walking out to the horse carriage with him and stepping inside.

Klaus ordered the coachman to take us to another town about five miles from where we lived and as we rode he told me that we needed to go to a fortune teller or a völva as they called it in Old Norse, who knew where we could find the moonstone that was used to curse Klaus.

"What exactly happened last night when you and Kol went out drinking?" Klaus asked curiously when we arrived at the völva's house.

"Oh Kol merely got into a fight with a couple of Swedish sailors…" I answered, deliberately avoiding telling about the kiss.

He didn't need to know worry about me falling for his brother and I did wonder sometimes if he felt something more for me than trust.

"Ah… the usual then?"

I nodded and knocked on the door, hoping that Klaus would stop asking questions about last night and focus on finding the moonstone.

"So that kiss between you and him was nothing?"

My mouth fell open and I stared at Klaus with wide eyes, but before I could say a word the door suddenly opened and we saw an elder woman standing in the entrance, who slammed the door shut again as soon as she saw us.

"I am guessing she knows what we are…" Klaus said calmly, looking at me. "But about that kiss–"

"Kol was immensely drunk and kissed me," I interrupted. "I may have been a little drunk too."

He raised an eyebrow. "So it was merely the kiss of a drunken vampire?"

I nodded without showing any emotion on my face and tried knocking on the door again only to be shouted at in what sounded like Danish.

"Allow me." Klaus said, gently pushing me aside.

He kicked the door so hard that it fell to the ground, revealing a frightened elder woman, who was searching for something in her home.

"Frída, there is no need to be frightened! We only wish to find something we have lost… or do you want us to pay your family a visit too?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I will help you finding what you have lost, but I will only allow the woman to enter. She does not have a dark heart like you."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but sent me a look that I knew what meant and stayed outside while I was invited into the woman's home.

She still eyed me suspiciously as we walked into another room and sat down at the table where she accordingly told her about visitors their future merely by touching their hands.

Frída told me to give her my hands and I hesitantly did, hoping that she wouldn't harm me in any way despite the fact that Klaus had threatened to kill her family, so it was only to be expected that she did something bad to me.

"You are a witch…" she stated more than asked. "You may not have your powers anymore, but you are still a witch deep inside."

"Is that why you let me in? Because you could sense it?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "And I know that you never wanted to become a vampire like _him_. You feel remorse for all the humans you have killed and know that Mother Earth will punish you for it."

I was stunned by the fact that she knew all that merely by touching me and pulled my hands back, fearing that she'd find out more about me – things that I didn't want anyone to know.

"Can you help me finding a moonstone that was used to curse my friend?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, but nodded and fetched a bowl with some dried herbs I recognized as rosemary, savory and witch hazel.

She set the herbs on fire and began chanting in Old Norse, casting without a doubt a locator spell to find the lost moonstone.

The fire soon turned bright purple and I started seeing an image of the moonstone in the fire, lying in a box in someone's home and the owner of the home could easily have been a duke from the look of the home's size and beauty.

"Is it here? In Denmark?"

Frída nodded. "Near the home of the king."

She suddenly took my hand in hers again, but only to sprinkle the ash of the herbs on it as soon as the fire died out.

"Now the image is in your mind, but it will only stay in your mind for a week or so."

"Thank you, Frída."

She smiled weakly. "As for the question you are looking for an answer to, then yes. They are both in love with you."

I frowned at first, but then I realized what she meant and blushed. She was talking about Kol and Klaus – the two vampires who saved my life with their blood.

"Niklaus loves me too?" I asked to be certain.

Klaus had never told me that he saw me as more than a friend, but it did make sense. Whenever I spent time with Kol he would always ask about what we'd done or his gaze would linger quite a lot on me when we were alone.

"Thank you again for helping me. I will have someone fix your door." I said, handing her a bag of gold coins.

I went back out to Klaus and felt my heart beat a little faster when he looked into my eyes – mainly because I now knew for sure that he too had feelings for me.

But now that I knew this then I also knew that it was a good thing that I lied to Kol about the kiss. I couldn't start something with one of them without hurting the other.

"Did she tell you where it is?" he asked impatiently.

"She did, yes," I answered. "We have to go visit a duke who lives near the king of this country. Apparently he keeps it in his home."

Klaus nodded understandingly and gazed at me, pondering over something for a moment before he turned around and walked back to the horse carriage.

"If Kol asks then the kiss did not happen," I said. "I do not want him to know that his dream was not just a dream and that he finally got to kiss me."

Klaus chuckled. "Do not fret. Your secret will be safe with me."

I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, making him look into my eyes with his blue ones. "Thanks. I do not want Kol to get the wrong idea and I did have a bit too much to drink too."

"I know Kol and even if you convince him that the kiss did not happen then he will still try wooing you. He truly is one stubborn man."

I laughed. "Indeed he is. But now that we know where the moonstone is he will be distracted for a while."

He nodded in agreement and opened the door for me, helping me inside the horse carriage. For the first time in my life I felt a spark inside me when our hands touched and I knew it was because I was aware of his feelings for me.

Once we got home we packed our belongings and left the mansion, travelling to the capitol of Denmark where the king currently lived.

I kept my eyes and ears open and tried recognizing the beautiful mansion I'd seen the duke live in, but it was quite difficult when some of the mansion looked so similar.

In the time we spent searching for the mansion I noticed that Kol was unusually silent throughout the entire day, but he kept his gaze on me as if he was thinking about something related to me.

We eventually did find the right mansion, but we could first get in next week when the duke of Copenhagen held a ball in celebration of his 30th birthday.

The plan was to charm our way inside and then I had to catch the duke's attention and make him take me to the room the moonstone was in.

In the meantime we tried settling in our new home in the city – a beautiful but rather small house that had only four bedchambers, so I shared a bedchamber with Rebekah even though Klaus did offer his while he slept in Kol or Elijah's bedchamber.

I decided to go to bed early while Rebekah and Kol went out, trying to catch some sleep even though I didn't feel the slightest tired or actually needed the rest.

I merely wanted to be alone and forget about my worries regarding Klaus and Kol, because there were much greater things to do than to worry about their feelings for me.

But in the middle of the night I began dreaming about Kol and I lying in a meadow of tall sunflowers nearby my home.

It felt like a memory but I never remembered going to the meadow with him and we certainly didn't lay that close to each other.

"_There is something I need to tell you, Aliana…_" _he said, leaning closer to me. _"_Remember the first time we met?_"

_I giggled and thought back on that warm summer day when Tatia and I were out in this very same meadow, enjoying the weather and plucking sunflowers for my birthday party. _

_I was only 8 years old and my father still lived then, but he was out hunting with one of the other men in the village – a man named Mikael._

_Out of nowhere Kol had jumped forth and nearly gave us a heart attack, making the only 5-years-old Tatia cry and me really furious at him._

"_Of course I do. You scared me and Tatia._"

"_Only because I liked you. You… caught my interest._"

_I snorted and rolled my eyes, but he suddenly pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately and I felt myself kissing him back._

"_I knew it! You did kiss me that night!_" _he exclaimed, making me wake up from my dream._

I opened my eyes and sat up instantly, seeing Kol lying the bed next to me, smirking smugly because he'd just tapped into my dream and seen that I really did feel something for him.

I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or furious at him.

"Get out, Kol!" I snarled.

"Oh come on, Ally! I–"

"I said _get out Kol!_"

He flinched of my sudden outburst, but jumped off the bed and left my bedchamber.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Departure

**A/N: Hellooo, sorry about the short chap, but my muse only seems to want to help me with my Klaus fics for some reason -_-'**

**Anyway! Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

At the night of the duke's ball we all went together to the beautiful mansion and were easily invited inside without being questioned by the guards.

We were dressed way too expensively to not be a part of a royal family or at least held a very high title, so they let us inside and treated us like the other guests.

I hadn't spoken to Kol since that night he found out that I did indeed feel something for him and had ignored his presence, because I was still so embarrassed and furious about what happened.

How dared he invading my dreams like that for his own personal gain?

Didn't he realize that pursuing his feelings to me was a bad idea?

And then there was still Klaus, whom we'd all promised to help and who was growing more and more anxious as the days passed by.

He wanted to break his curse as soon as possible after having to wait for over 400 years and once he was a true hybrid he could protect us from Mikael's rage.

"Elijah and Rebekah, you compel the guards to follow our commands, Kol and I will help Aliana find the host and assist her if needed." Klaus said as we stood among the many guests.

I wanted to groan, but held it in as Kol stood only a few feet from me and merely hoped that he wouldn't bring up the kiss as we tried finding the host.

We all scattered and followed out the orders we'd been given, but as I walked around among the guest and tried finding the man I was supposed to charm I was approached by Kol.

"Are you truly going to ignore me for the rest of our eternity?" he asked grumpily.

"No, just until we have broken Nik's curse and killed your father." I answered casually, trying not to let him get under my skin.

Kol rolled his eyes and walked up in front of me, blocking my path. "Aliana, why are you so angry with me about finding out that you actually fancy me? It cannot be because of our past…"

I sighed. "You just do not get it, do you? We can never be anything because if we are and something goes wrong then one of us have to leave and I know that it will be me who have to leave."

He frowned and tried figuring out what I meant by that and as he did I left him alone in the crowd, because I had found the person I was looking for.

The duke Hákon let his gaze roam the ballroom hungrily for any beautiful young women to spend the night with, so I approached him casually and tried catching his attention even if I rather wanted to sleep with Kol than a man with such lustful eyes.

Once Hákon noticed me he didn't shy away from approaching me and took my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it while his eyes seemed fixated on my breasts.

"And who may you me, milady?" he asked, still holding my hand.

"That is none of your business, but you will take me to the moonstone at this very moment." I said as my pupils dilated.

He nodded without hesitation and escorted me out of the ballroom and upstairs to the room where I had seen him keep it hidden.

Everything went according to the plan and as soon as I had the moonstone I compelled him to forget all about it and about me, then returned to the others downstairs and went back to our home.

Klaus looked so content about having the moonstone – way more content than I had ever seen him be since we were turned – and he wanted to celebrate it tomorrow night before we continued searching for Tatia's doppelgänger.

But when we were back in our home Kol suddenly pulled me into his bedchamber and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me with such passion and longing that I couldn't resist kissing him back.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him part my lips with his playful tongue and slide into my mouth, tasting a mixture of the wine and blood he'd had tonight.

When Kol finally broke the kiss I was left breathless and craved to feel more of him without worrying about the consequences of our love for each other.

"You have nothing to be afraid of… if anyone has to leave then I will go. I am only here because you are here." Kol said.

"You cannot be serious! You would leave your own brother if I left?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded. "Niklaus and I… we are brothers, yes, but it is his fault that we have to flee from town to town and can never live our lives properly. I want to have fun, to not having to worry about my father finding us and what does it even matter if Nik is a hybrid or simply a vampire like us?" he answered.

I had never thought about it like that, but I understood why he wanted to leave and I would be lying if I said that this life we lived now was a somewhat decent life.

Because of Klaus I had to leave my mother behind, my best friend was murdered and I was a vampire that fed on human beings.

No, I couldn't think that.

Klaus still was my friend and he did save my life. I owed it to him to help him with this and I knew how heartbroken he would be if I left him.

"Run away with me, Allie. Klaus has his stone and only has to find that damn doppelgänger. He can take care of the rest." he said.

I shook my head. "I cannot do it, Kol. He is my best friend." I said.

Kol muttered a swearword or two and shook his head of me. "Then I will go alone. I am truly sorry, but I refuse to live like a refugee for the rest of my eternity. Perhaps we will meet again sometime, but until then you can waste your time with him."

It broke my heart that Kol would make me choose like that and cared so little about his own brother, but there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He had made up his mind and he'd had enough of running from Mikael.

I watched as he walked out of his bedchamber and announced his departure to the rest, sobbing quietly and wishing that we didn't have to make choices like these.

Klaus eventually found me inside Kol's bedchamber and pulled me into his embrace without asking why I was crying.

Perhaps he knew that I had feelings for his brother or perhaps he just didn't care right now.

He too was torn up about Kol leaving them even though he didn't want to admit it.

Klaus and I stayed in each other's embrace that night even as we laid in his bed. There was something so comforting about it that I briefly wondered if I perhaps loved him too.

But loving both brothers would be wrong.

I had seen how Elijah and Klaus had fought over Tatia and knew that it had broken Tatia's heart to see them become enemies when they were brothers.

I didn't want to end up with having to make a decision that might make two brothers enemies…

"Thank you for staying with me…" Klaus said in the middle of the night. "You have always been so loyal to me. I am forever grateful of that."

"I will always protect you, Nik. And not just because you saved my life." I said.

He brushed a lock of my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek gently. At that moment I felt a strong desire to lean forwards and kiss him, but I couldn't do that towards Kol.

Klaus too fixated his gaze on my lips for a long moment, but he made no move to press his lips against mine and instead he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, telling me quietly to fall asleep.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep, but my thoughts kept returning to Kol and I kept wondering where he was right now.

I stayed, however, in Klaus' embrace and when morning finally came I snuck out of his bedchamber and went back to Kol's, finding an envelope laying on his pillow with my name on it.

I opened the envelope and felt my heart beat a little faster as I read what it said.

_You know I am not a man of romance and the mere thought of having to be romantic makes me want to punch someone, but before I go there is a couple of things I want to tell you. I love you Aliana. I have always loved you, but I never realized just how much until I became a vampire. I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish and that you will understand why I left. I want you to be happy, so please do not put your own needs always as a second priority, because you deserve to be able to do what you want. That is all I have to say. Take care. Kol._

Kol's feelings to me did run far deeper than I thought and to read these final words before he'd left helped me realizing how I felt about him.

I put the letter back in its envelope and hid the envelope among my belongings, hoping that I wouldn't lose it.

"_I saw that you slept with Nik last night…_"

The sound of Rebekah's voice made me flinch and I turned around, feeling my cheeks slowly turning red and warm of embarrassment.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? No, nothing is going on between us. I merely slept with him because I was upset about Kol leaving and he comforted me." I answered.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

She left the bedchamber and I felt panic rising growing inside me. I had a bad feeling about her sudden change of behaviour around me and wondered if she blamed me of Kol's departure.

"_Aliana,_" Elijah said, catching my attention. "Are you all right?"

I looked at Elijah and signed for him to come inside and he did, closing the door to the bedchamber behind him before approaching me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, feeling tears brimming in my eyes.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" he answered, his tone sounding more worried now.

I nodded and sniffed back the tears. "I am in love with Kol."

His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't seem overly surprised about it. "Is that why he left?"

I shook my head. "Well… sort of, but the reason why I am upset is because a part of me wishes that I had gone with him. But I cannot do that towards Nik…"

Elijah sighed heavily and pulled me into his embrace. Even though we were not blood related he always treated me as if I was his other younger sister and was like a brother to me, which I truly did appreciate because at the end of the day I _was_ alone while they had each other.

"You are still human, Aliana… we may drink blood, but we are all still human and we are far from perfect, so do not feel guilty about wanting something else."

**A/N2: I've got a question for all of you. I don't know whether to skip the 1492 chap and go to the 1920s instead, so I was wondering if you want me to write the moment where Aliana meets Tatia's doppelgänger or hurry up a bit so we get to the present a little faster?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Katerina Petrova

**A/N: Heeey, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

****For once it's not my fault that I updated late... well, sort of. I got banned from uploading any stories and/or new chapters until today, because I apparently had broken a rule when I used the word "Bitch" in the title of one of my old stories... so that's why I couldn't update *pouts*****

****I will make it up to you by updating again tomorrow ;)****

****Enjoy!****

****xoxo Ascha****

Chapter 9:

**England, 1492**

"Who are all these people anyway, Niklaus? Your friends?" I asked, looking around in the grand ballroom where he held his birthday party.

We had heard rumours of Tatia's doppelganger being here in England, however we were not sure where she was at the moment and hoped that a friend of Elijah's was bringing the right girl to the ball, because Klaus was growing more and more desperate to break his curse.

It was especially after Kol's departure that he'd become more desperate and whenever one of us made a small error that could put us in danger he would become so frustrated.

"Well, besides you then yes, there are a few friends. The rest are just… um… decoration." Klaus answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Let us hope that Elijah's friend was able to find Tatia's doppelgänger. I am starting to get eager to meeting her – even if she will be sacrificed to undo your curse."

Klaus sighed and caressed my cheek gently. "I know you dislike the idea of seeing her die, but I need to break the curse if I want to stop Mikael."

I nodded but sighed. "I know. Just try not to fall in love with her too like the last time. Only God knows how much she truly _is_ like Tatia."

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "I will not fall in love with her. You know how I feel about love. Love–"

"Is a vampire's greatest weakness. Oh yes, I do." I giggled. "Lighten up, Nik. It is your birthday after all, yes?"

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and wished him Happy Birthday, then walked into the ballroom to see what Elijah was up to tonight.

Rebekah was first coming later since she had some "personal" business she wanted to take care of, but she wouldn't say what it was.

I eventually found Elijah was he was talking with a young man named Trevor and next to them stood a very familiar person, whom I recognized instantly.

Tatia.

Well, more precisely then it was her doppelgänger, but they looked exactly alike – although this version of her had a different look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Ah, there she is!" Elijah said, nodding towards me. "This is a very close friend of mine and my brother – Lady Aliana. Aliana, this is Katerina Petrova."

I wondered if this 'Katerina' recognized me as well, but when she looked at me it wasn't a look of familiarity.

I was just another stranger to her.

I still approached her, though and greeted her kindly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Katerina. Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria," she said with a touch of sorrow in her tone. "Where is this mysterious host I have heard very little about?"

Both Elijah and I turned towards Klaus as he descended from the stairs and made his entrance, slowly approaching us as he greeted the other guests and made his way towards us.

I couldn't stop myself from keeping an eye on Klaus as he greeted Katerina and saw a quick glimpse of sorrow in his eyes as well.

He missed Tatia and it was very obvious to me that he had not forgotten about her entirely despite the things he said about love.

While Klaus and Katerina continued their talk somewhere else I stayed with Elijah and we both seemed to share the same concern about the current situation.

"You are worried that he will fall in love with her again," Elijah stated more than asked. "You are not the only one."

I looked at Elijah. "And you? How was it to see her again?" I asked worriedly.

He looked a little uncomfortable about the question, but answered anyway: "I will not make the same mistake, Aliana. You have my word on that."

I nodded and decided to take a walk around in the ballroom, eavesdropping on people's conversations and making sure that everything was as it should be.

Of course I couldn't resist the temptation to eavesdrop on Klaus' conversation with Katerina as well and tried seeing if he was falling in love with her again, but Klaus kept the conversation very casual and looked at her like he would look at a woman he didn't know.

Despite the fact that Katerina did remind me of Tatia, then I still wanted to keep him away from her, because I dreaded that he would get hurt again.

"_Excuse me, milady, but a young lord has requested your presence. He is outside at the fountain,_" one of the servants said, taking my attention away from the hybrid and the doppelgänger. "He said that it is important."

I frowned and wondered who it was, but decided to leave Klaus and Katerina alone and went outside to the fountain, taking a look around for any young lords I knew.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I yelled, looking around in the dark garden.

I could only hear the faint sound of the guests still partying, which made me a little suspicious.

I walked up to the fountain and lightly touched the water that cascaded down from it, but as I stood there I suddenly felt someone push me forwards and knocked me into the water.

I instinctively let my fangs out and looked around for the assailant, my eyes widening when I saw none other than Kol standing on the other side of the fountain, smirking devilishly.

"You-!"

He shushed me before I could say his name and pulled me out of the water, chuckling quietly as he took me to the tall oak tree where we could talk in private.

"Hello, my beautiful lady…" he said, wrapping his arms around me despite the fact that I was soaking wet. "Did you miss me?"

Did I miss him? Of course I did! I'd missed him every day since he left and often wondered if he was even still alive.

I couldn't find a way to describe how much I missed him, so I merely crashed my lips against his and kissed him hungrily, feeling him instinctively push me against the tree as he deepened the kiss.

He let his hand roam over my body hungrily and created an intense and warm sensation inside me that spread throughout my entire body, making me crave for more.

But just before Kol could undress me right then and there I heard Klaus calling my name somewhere in the darkness, making Kol swiftly disappear without saying goodbye.

I understood that he was scared that Klaus would dagger him as well and therefore I didn't say anything, but went back to the fountain, pretending that I'd just gotten out of it.

"Ah, there you are! What are you doing out here and…" Klaus looked at my soaking wet dress. "… why are you drenched?"

I blushed brightly.

"I… um… fell – into the fountain, that is," I said, leaving out the part about Kol pushing me in. "Did it go well with Katerina?"

Klaus nodded and wanted me to follow him back inside, taking me upstairs to one of the many chambers in the mansion we lived in.

He closed the door behind me and locked it, surprising me a little. Whatever it was he wanted to tell me then he didn't want anyone to disturb him and wanted to keep Elijah out of it.

"Aliana, I… came to realize something whilst I talked with Katerina," he said, walking up to me. "I can always count on you to be there for me and lately I have found it very difficult for me to ignore how I felt about you. How I _truly_ feel about you."

Oh…

I knew what Klaus was talking about and after kissing with Kol I couldn't help but feel guilty about standing in this situation.

A part of me still had feelings for him too, but they were different from the ones I felt for Kol and I'd learned to ignore them after spending so much time with him.

"I love you, Aliana," he said, caressing my cheek gently. "I want to give you everything your heart desires and more. You deserve it."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes and wanted so badly to kiss him, but I would be betraying Kol then and I couldn't do that.

But I couldn't deny that I did have feelings for him and when he leaned in to kiss me I didn't stop him, but wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the tender, but intense kiss we shared.

His hand slowly moved down my body as his lips trailed down along my jaw to my neck, kissing and sucking gently on my skin, making the same heat I'd felt before with Kol return.

A soft moan escaped my lips as he lightly pressed me against a wall and let his lips crash against my own again, kissing me with more passion this time.

I thought of Kol right at that moment and felt a twinge in my heart. As much as I loved being with Klaus, then I couldn't just forget about Kol and I didn't want to end up in the same situation Tatia ended up in.

When I felt Klaus' left hand move slowly up my thigh, pushing up my dress and deepening the kiss even more, I decided to stop him and pulled gently away.

"Nik… I love you, but I… I cannot do this," I said breathlessly. "It is wrong."

I saw a look of sadness in his eyes but he nodded and pulled away from me as well. "You are right. Forgive me. I do not want to lose you as my friend."

I let out air I didn't even know I was holding in and took a step closer to him, taking his hand into mine.

"I will always be your friend, Nik. You know that." I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips softly against his for a brief moment. "Happy birthday, Nik."

He smiled weakly and brushed a lock of my wet auburn hair behind my ear, running his thumb down my face gently.

"Thank you, Allie."

I smiled weakly and walked out of the chamber, going to my own bedchamber and keeping in my breath again until I was alone and out of everyone's sight before I let my breath out.

Why did I have to fall in love with two brothers?

I could never be with either one of them, because if I chose between them I would be breaking the other's heart and creating an internal war between them.

Sighing wearily, I walked up to my bed and collapsed onto it, instantly feeling something lying underneath me.

I pulled the thing out and sighed heavily when I recognized Kol's handwriting.

But I didn't get to read the letter as I suddenly heard a knock on the door and Rebekah stepped inside my bedchamber without bothering to ask if she could come in.

She looked quite distressed about something and checked if someone had followed her or if we were alone three times before she turned to me.

"Rebekah? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Did Kol visit you tonight too?" Rebekah answered hesitantly.

"Too? Oh! Is that why you did not come to Nik's ball? Because you went to see him?"

Rebekah nodded and sighed. "He wants me to go with him and live life like I want to, but… I do not want to anger Niklaus and become his enemy as well. What should I do?"

I sighed and walked up to her, cupping her face in my hands and trying to calm her down. I had never seen her so upset before, but I understood how she felt.

"Rebekah, if you truly are feeling miserable here then go. Nik will understand and he will still have Elijah and I. We have found the doppelgänger, have the moonstone, a vampire and will soon have a werewolf to sacrifice. We will be done running soon." I said.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she looked like she considered ignoring what she wanted, but she nodded and embraced me.

"I hope you are right about, Nik. I do love him dearly, but I want to see the world properly." she said.

"I know and you deserve to do what you want."

She smiled weakly. "So do you. Kol told me about you two and about how much he wishes to be with you."

Oh, I knew… and it pained me more than I wanted to admit.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. 1908

**A/N: Heeyy! Here's the second update I promised you. Meant to upload it earlier, but got a little distracted because the Caroline I'm RP-ing as was marrying Klaus. If any of you RP on Twitter too then feel free to follow my two accounts PlayfulForbes and UntamedBlonde ;)**

**Enough with the shameless advertising XD**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

**America, 1908**

"_Aliana! Hurry up or we will be late!_" Klaus yelled outside my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes and tried tying the back of my dress, but it was being impossible. Oh how I truly hated laces! I wished that they'd never been invented sometimes…

Giving up, I opened the door and looked at Klaus who stood outside waiting in an expensive tux and with his short hair smoothed back.

He smiled when he saw me in the half-open dress and chuckled lightly, making me blush brightly. I did still find it strange to travel alone with Nik, but we'd both agreed that it was for the best if we didn't pursue our feelings for each other.

He just didn't know it was because I was still in love with Kol and secretly met him at least once every century.

"Stop laughing and help me out, you fool!" I said, turning around.

He continued chuckling but tied up the laces on the back of my dress for me and as he had done it I felt his hands slide slowly down my sides, sending a shiver of pleasure and excitement through me.

"You look stunning tonight, Allie…" he said, placing a gentle kiss on my bare neck.

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, remembering how Kol had done almost the same thing last year when he paid me a visit while we were in Italy.

He was almost caught kissing me by Klaus and just like all the other times when he'd visited me, he had asked me to go with him and Rebekah.

"Klaus, we're late," I said, moving out of his wonderful embrace. "Let's go, yes?"

He sighed but nodded and offered me his arm to take like a gentleman and I followed him out to the car, hoping sincerely that nothing would happen between us tonight.

Every time we went out I dreaded that I would end up in bed with him, so I kept my distance and did the same with Kol even though I really wanted to be with him.

"It feels like forever since we have been out for a night of fun." I said as we arrived at a fancy bar.

"I know, but after everything we've been through I felt like you deserved a night out… especially since it is your birthday today." he said.

I smiled brightly. "You remembered!"

He chuckled. "Of course I remembered. Now come with me."

He took my hand into his and ushered me inside, taking me to a reserved table that had the best view of tonight's entertainment.

We took a seat and ordered something to drink before the entertainment began and as I looked around I couldn't help but notice how many couples there were present tonight.

Among the couples were someone I never imagined that I would see right here, but there he sat in the back of the bar and stared right at me.

Klaus took my hand in his and kissed it gently, smiling to me kindly – obviously oblivious about his brother's presence.

"Is something wrong, Allie? You look pale…" he said.

"I-uh-I… I just need to freshen up a bit. I will be back soon, I promise." I lied and quickly left the table, running towards the ladies restroom.

As I expected Kol decided to follow me and instantly slammed me against a wall, pinning me to it with a feral look in his eyes.

"You're with Klaus now? Is that why you won't come with me? Because you're in love with my older brother?" he accused more than asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat, because he was right and we both knew it deep inside. I still frowned and pushed him away, slapping him hard across his face.

"Kol, I am not together with Klaus! I do care about him but–"

"Like hell you are! I have seen the way he looks at you! I know that you feel something for him too or else you wouldn't have turned my offer down so many times!"

I sighed heavily and looked away, feeling tears brimming in my eyes. "Ok, fine maybe I do love him, but I love you too and that is why I don't want to be with any of you. I don't want to end up like Tatia did!"

Kol sighed as well and rubbed his face exasperatedly, then walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Aliana, I'm tired of waiting for you to say yes. Come with me and let him deal with that stupid curse on his own. You deserve to be happy… with me."

"I know and I do want to go… I just…"

He shook his head. "Do you love me or him the most?"

I didn't know, but I didn't get to answer either because Kol was suddenly pulled away from me and slammed against the wall, the tip of a silver dagger coated with ash from the white oak tree was held close to his chest.

"Niklaus! What are you–"

"You damn traitor! How dare you show your face again and try taking away Aliana as well?" Klaus snarled. "I heard what you said Kol and I know that you have been meeting Aliana secretly, but tonight it ends!"

I gasped and tried stopping Klaus from daggering Kol as well, but Kol suddenly punched Klaus in his face and sent him flying into a wall, grabbing the silver dagger to neutralize him.

Klaus quickly stood up and avoided being daggered as he tackled Kol and threw him down on the floor, grabbing the dagger before Kol could, then pinned him against the floor so he couldn't flee.

"Go ahead! Do it! No one will ever be able to love you like she loves me!" Kol snarled.

Klaus growled and daggered him before I could stop their fight, making me gasping and feeling my heart ache as I watched Kol's skin slowly turning dark grey.

Kol had been daggered because of me and now all I felt for Klaus was hatred. I fled the restroom in fear of being harmed as well and sobbed as I ran as fast as I could down the streets of New York.

I didn't know where to go or where I was even going as I ran, but I just wanted to get away from all of this and be alone.

I eventually stopped as I realized that I was in another city and hid in an alley, crying my heart out as the memory of Klaus daggering his younger brother returned to my mind.

Why did I let it go so far?

I should've made sure that neither Kol nor Klaus knew about my feelings for them instead of making both of them know that I loved them back.

I…

"_What is wrong, Aliana? Did my bastard of a stepson break up with you?_" a familiar voice said.

I stopped crying instantly and felt a cold chill run down my back. I gulped and slowly turned around to face the one person I didn't want to see tonight.

Mikael.

My first instinct was to run and I did try to, but Mikael quickly grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into a wall, tightening his grip on my throat as he lifted me up from the ground.

"Well that was very rude of you," he said, growling quietly. "But now that I have your full attention, then please enlighten me of where Klaus and the rest of my children are hiding."

"Forget it! I'd rather die than tell you where they are, you murderer!" I snarled, flashing my fangs despite the pain I was in.

"Is that so? Well we can figure something out about that later or I can start torturing you until you tell me where Klaus is."

He took out a stake made of the white oak tree and stabbed me in my chest with it, twisting and digging it deeper in to inflict as much pain as possible.

I screamed of agony and felt tears streaming down my cheeks, but I refused to tell him anything even though I hated Klaus for what he'd done to Kol.

Mikael pulled the stake out and started stabbing me in my stomach repeatedly instead when I wouldn't say anything, making me scream louder and cry more.

"Just give up, Aliana! Klaus won't save you, so why even bother protecting him?"

"You won't win, Mikael! When Klaus breaks his curse–"

He tightened his grip on my throat even more until I felt my neck breaking and everything went black before me.

I knew that Mikael wouldn't kill me because he needed my help to find Klaus and the others unless he wanted to spend another 900 years trying to find them on his own.

But when I woke up I found myself chained up in a pitch-black tomb somewhere unknown. I looked around worriedly and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Mikael again.

"If you are not going to tell me where Niklaus is, then I will wait until he comes for you. I know that he has fallen for you. Do not even bother trying to escape. I have compelled some humans to keep an eye on you." Mikael said.

I snorted. "Chains and a couple of humans won't keep me from fleeing!" I said.

He chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to mention something… they are not ordinary humans. They are vampire hunters and know how to keep a bloodsucker like you weak for years."

I paled when he said that and slumped down, wondering how long I was going to stay in this tomb before someone came to rescue me.

Mikael left the tomb and ordered his men to not feed or help me in anyway before he went off to look for Klaus again.

I was too tired to fight and the vervain in my system was making me too weak to break the chains, so the only thing I could do was to rest my head against the wall and try getting some rest.

What a horrific birthday!

I'd lost one of the men I loved, had begun to hate the other and I was all alone in a dark tomb somewhere unknown where I couldn't get out.

How I wished that I'd never turned sometimes…

**A/N2: Hello again! This is the last chap before we finally skip to the present - just saying... ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	11. Homecoming

**A/N: Heey, I'm sorry I didn't update this chap earlier, but I'm going through a really hard time so it's been hard for me to stay focused on writing + my exams are coming up soon so...**

**But thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

**America, 2011**

The foreign taste of something sweet and yet metallic awakened my sleeping heart, instinctively elongating my fangs I opened my tired eyes and searched the source of the taste, seeing a familiar man standing above me, his wrist cut open and his blood dripping into my mouth.

It wasn't the same as human blood, but it gave me some energy and helped me waking up from my deep slumber.

I tried opening my mouth to speak to the same man who'd entombed me so many years ago and hoped that his stepson would try rescuing me, but my mouth was still dry.

Klaus never did come for me nor did I hear anything about him trying to find me, but after spending God only knew how many years in this tomb I had learned to stop feeling anything at all.

"I do not find it that surprising that Niklaus left you to rot in here, but now that you see the truth of how he is I trust that you will help me kill him… yes?" Mikael said, removing the chains from me.

It took a few minutes for me to grasp what was happening.

Mikael was releasing me?

I nodded when I remembered the question he'd asked me and he opened a bottle filled with an unknown vampire's blood.

I did know that Mikael never drank animal or human blood and only fed on other predators like vampires, but the thought of doing that felt so… wrong.

However, I hadn't fed for a very long time so I just took what I could get and drank the content of the bottle, feeling my strength return and my hunger being somewhat satisfied.

"I happen to know where Niklaus is and know that he has broken his curse, but in case he somehow succeeds in killing me then I need you to finish the job for me."

Klaus had broken his curse? I truly had missed a lot…

"Of course," I said hoarsely. "He deserves to die."

It didn't sound right to say because I had been his best friend for over 900 years, but I still remembered the day he daggered Kol in front of me.

I had often wondered if Kol was even still alive or still lay daggered in a coffin somewhere.

"I have a party to attend now and will make an end to his life in a few minutes, so try adapting to this new century in the meantime. Some of the hunters will help you out until you are ready to aid me. Do you understand?"

I nodded and watched him leave the tomb, wondering which year we were in now. The descendants of the vampire hunters, who originally guarded the tomb, entered the tomb and carried me outside.

They took me to a strange house near the village where I grew up in and let me know which year it was and how long I had been trapped.

It was incredible to see how much the world had changed in 103 years and terrifying as well, because there was suddenly so many things I had to get used to.

I was very hesitant and barely dared touching anything as I cleaned myself up and was given some new and modern clothes.

I hated the new clothes I had to wear and couldn't understand why women today would wear such little clothes on their body.

But I put the short dress on, had my long and auburn hair trimmed a little and enjoyed my freedom.

Despite the fact that the world had changed tremendously then there was still one part of it that hadn't changed at all.

The sunset.

I sat at the window with a glass of animal blood I had convinced one of the hunters into giving me and watched as the sun went down over the horizon.

I thought about all the times I had watched the sun go down with Klaus and where I used to feel pain I now felt nothing.

I wanted revenge and revenge I would get sooner or later.

As it started becoming darker outside I finally decided to leave the house and had one of the vampire hunters take me to the place where Klaus would be tonight.

They told me that he was at a homecoming party – whatever that was – and that the place was heavily guarded by the hybrids Klaus had created.

Compared to how all the teenagers were dressed at the party I truly felt like I wore very plain clothes, but at least I was wearing a dress like the girls.

My dress and plain appearance did earn me some looks as I walked through the big crowd of partying girls and boys, until I arrived at a large mansion where my old home used to be.

Outside the mansion Mikael was and inside it… stood Niklaus.

I made sure to stay out of sight as I eavesdropped on their conversation and could see in the look Klaus had that he was still petrified of Mikael.

But during their conversation Klaus was suddenly attacked by an unknown man inside the mansion, who tried staking him with a stake made of the white oak tree and he would've succeeded if another vampire hadn't stopped him.

Klaus swiftly took the stake and used it on his stepfather instead, killing him instantly without a look of remorse in his eyes.

I should feel happy about Mikael dying, because he was the reason why I had to turn into a vampire, but all I could think about at that moment was hatred to Klaus.

As Mikael was lying in the grass, burning up thanked to the stake, I stepped forward and made myself visible to Klaus.

His eyes instinctively widened when he saw me as if he thought that I was dead.

"Ali-Aliana?" he stammered, taking a step towards me.

I couldn't get myself to look at him for another second, so I left the party quickly and searched the area for a place to hide, nearly running into a young girl I thought was dead.

"Katerina?" I said as she looked confusedly at me.

She frowned and shook her head, looking highly suspicious of me all of a sudden. I looked suspiciously at her as well and could smell that she was a human, which meant that…

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena, but… how do you know about Katherine?" she asked.

I was speechless.

I _knew_ that Katerina Petrova was a vampire, thus she couldn't be used for the sacrifice, but if Klaus had broken his curse then how was this young doppelgänger still alive?

Had Klaus broken his curse in some other way?

"My name is Aliana," I said. "I… once met Katherine a long time ago. May I ask how you know about her?"

Elena hesitated and looked around for someone and I suddenly sensed another vampire's presence behind me, so I turned around and saw the man who attacked Klaus.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, frowning.

"A very pissed off vampire who wants to help you kill Klaus." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow and eyed me suspiciously as well, but nodded and told me to come with them to a place where we could talk in private.

He took me to another mansion-like home near the woods that was now known as the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I have to admit that your plan was very good right up until the point where you thought that you could actually stake Niklaus…" I said once we were inside.

"Is that so? You happen to have a better plan that involves you having another white oak stake?" the vampire – Damon Salvatore – snapped.

He was obviously very frustrated about losing and especially because of his brother, who'd accordingly been the one to stop him from killing Klaus.

"I don't have another stake, no, but I do have a plan. One I'm sure will work."

I walked up to him and took a glass, pouring Bourbon into it and taking a sip of it that I badly needed.

I had a lot of memories I wanted to forget.

"It sounds like you know Klaus very well. How long have you known him?" Elena asked curiously.

"1000 years more or less," I answered. "I knew him back when he was still human and travelled with him and his siblings, right up until the day his stepfather entombed me for 103 years."

Their eyes widened a little, but they remained somewhat calm even though they knew just how old I was compared to them.

"Why would you travel with him for nearly 1000 years if you hate him?" Damon asked, still suspicious of my intentions.

"I didn't always hate him…" I answered and sighed wearily. "But he destroyed the trust I once had with him and took someone very dear to me away."

Damon's eyebrows quirked up at that and he looked like he wanted to know who Klaus took away from me, but I didn't trust him enough to tell him my story.

"If we agree to work with you, then how are you going to stop him exactly?"

I turned my gaze back to Elena and smiled weakly. "Klaus loves being more than two steps ahead of his enemies and is immensely paranoid, but he still has weaknesses. I'm sure I can use one of them for my advantage."

Elena and Damon shared a meaningful look and went into the living room to talk privately, but I could still hear their voices.

I decided to give them some privacy and went on a search for some human blood, knowing that vampires always had some sort of blood stashed in their home.

I eventually found Damon's stash of blood bags and emptied three of them, taking the forth one with me out to the living room where Damon now stood alone with a glass of scotch.

"Where's Elena?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Home," he answered indifferently and spotted the blood bag in my hand. "You stole my blood?"

"I have been locked up in a tomb for 103 years and been living on blood from insects, rats and bats…"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand at me. "How exactly did you get out?"

I took a sip of my new bag of blood and leaned back in my seat casually. "Who do you think? The same man who entombed me. He wanted my help in case he wouldn't succeed."

"Are you an Original too?"

I shook my head and poured some of the blood into my glass of Bourbon.

The mixture made helped me regain my physical and mental strength, but it earned me a weird look from Damon.

"When did Klaus break his curse exactly?"

He shrugged. "A couple of months ago. Why?"

So that was why he was still here.

I did wonder why Klaus hadn't just left the town now known as Mystic Falls yet, because he had his hybrids and his curse was broken.

"How come Elena is still alive? Didn't he use her to break the curse?"

Again Damon shrugged, then answered. "We know a witch who cast a spell just before Elena was sacrificed, so she returned back to life and survived, which led to Klaus not being able to create hybrids successfully at first. But then he found out that Elena's blood is the key to creating the hybrids and… well, here we are trying to kill him."

So it wasn't only because Klaus had recently turned into a hybrid that he'd decided to stay.

He needed Elena's blood and after spending so much time trying to break his curse I knew that he wasn't going to give up on getting a hold of her.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night? I prefer that Klaus doesn't know where I am." I said.

"Go ahead. We have more than enough room for guests and if you ever get lonely you can sleep with me. I promise I don't bite… that hard." Damon said, winking flirtatiously.

"Oh, that's sweet of you to suggest, but I'm afraid I actually bite pretty hard."

He grinned and took another swig of his drink before placing it on the table, heading to sit beside me, but I left the living room with my drink and went upstairs to find a bedroom.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	12. The Old House

**A/N: Hellooo, here's another update as thank you for your lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

"You know, there actually used to be a meadow where this… restaurant is now," I said as Damon took me to the Mystic Grill for a drink. "I used to spend a lot of time here."

"You don't say (!) Let me guess? You played with ponies and plucked flowers all day long, didn't you?" Damon said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked him hard in the back of his neck, making him fall over and hit his knee on the floor.

I laughed and continued walking towards the bar taking a seat beside the man Damon wanted to introduce me to.

His name was Alaric Saltzman and he was a vampire hunter and History teacher, but even though he hated vampires then he was still a friend of Damon's.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Saltzman?" I said, offering my hand.

"Ah, yes and you are…?" he said curiously.

"Aliana. Damon told me that you might be able to help me around here." I answered.

He looked at Damon, who was in the middle of ordering all sorts of drinks, and then nodded, shaking my hand kindly.

"I may have no knowledge of what has happened in the time after I was entombed, but I'm a fast learner and as you are a teacher, then…"

"Want a drink?" Damon interrupted. "C'mon, I can't possibly drink all of this by myself. Well, I can… but then somebody is getting naked… Preferably, this hot stuff next to me."

I rolled my eyes because he was still flirting with me after I turned him down last night. I was feeling rather needy, but I didn't sleep with just anybody.

Not anymore.

When I'd first become a vampire I had slept around casually with men I didn't know, but that was more to annoy Kol and I eventually grew tired of it after a little while.

After that I'd hadn't slept with anyone, however I didn't have a large sexual appetite.

"Give it a rest, Damon. I am never sleeping with you. I hardly believe that you have anything new you can impress me with anyway…" I said teasingly.

"Ouch! You sure about that, grandma?" he asked, leaning dangerously close to me.

I nodded. "Very." I turned my gaze back to the drinks before us and took one Damon had called a Bloody Mary, drinking all of it at once.

"Oh God, what is this? It tastes like-like…"

"Stop complaining and let me show you something we like to do in the modern time."

He dragged me to the other side of the Mystic Grill and handed me some small arrows of sorts.

"This is dart. You throw that little dart towards that dartboard and try not to hit anyone in the eye with it," he said. "You think you can do that?"

"Sure, but can you? You look way too drunk to hit anything precisely." I said, poking his side teasingly.

He chuckled and threw a dart towards the dartboard, hitting it almost at the middle of it. I made an attempt to hit the middle as well and smirked as I actually hit it precisely.

"Ha-ha! Not bad for a woman who's been entombed for over a century, yes?"

"_Not bad at all,_" a familiar voice said, making the smile on my lips fade quickly away. "_Of course, you never have been bad at hitting your target._"

I rolled my eyes and turned slowly around, staring into the eyes of the same hybrid, who once broke my heart and took away everything from me.

Instead of saying anything to him I smirked and slapped him hard across his face, then walked past him and back to the bar, picking up a bottle of the alcohol Damon had ordered before I left.

It pained me to see him again and maddened me that he was acting so calmly around me as if he hadn't done a thing towards me.

I'd missed Kol so much in the time after Mikael trapped me and spent nights alone crying of the memory of his "death".

But Klaus followed me and stopped me just outside the Grill, pulling me into an alley where we could talk privately.

"Allie, you have every right to hate me, but–"

"Yes, I do have every right to hate you and I should snap your neck right now, but that won't fit what you truly deserve for what you did to me!" I snarled.

Klaus growled quietly and looked away shamefully. "You lied to me, Aliana. And Kol…" He shook his head. "Kol betrayed me."

"Oh and that makes up for the fact that you left me to rot in a tomb for a century and didn't bother trying to look for me after everything I've done for you?"

"I did try looking for you! I did!" He sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "Aliana, I thought Mikael had killed you. I never imagined that he would lock you up and keep you alive."

"If you say so, but that doesn't make up for what you did to Rebekah either. Yes, I know about how you daggered her and kept her in a coffin for 90 years!"

I started walking away, but he grabbed me and pinned me hard against a wall.

I could feel that Klaus had grown stronger after he'd broken his curse, but I could still hurt him if I wanted to and I definitely wanted to hurt him.

"_Aliana_, I am sorry for what I did. I made a mistake and my best friend – my only true friend – had to suffer because of it. I will make it up to you, but the only way I can do that is by you helping me getting my siblings back from Stefan." he said.

"Or I could just keep helping them, tell them _everything_ I know about you and let them kill you." I said, smirking darkly.

Klaus groaned. "You do realize that there is a slight chance you will die then, right?"

"I know, but if I do I will at least get my revenge on you."

He sighed heavily and looked deep into my eyes with a gentle look that made me calm down a bit. I did miss being friends with him, but he destroyed any feelings I used to have for him.

"Please, Allie… I beg you. Do not become my enemy. I love you too much to see you disappear from my life again."

"Niklaus, can you look into my eyes and say truthfully that you did everything you could to find me when I disappeared?"

He hesitated a bit and that hesitation was enough for me to know that he gave up way faster than he should have.

I pushed him away without saying a word and walked away, this time without being stopped by him.

I took my bottle of… I looked at the bottle and first realized now that it was Brandy, and went to the woods to calm myself down before I hurt anyone.

It was hard to face Klaus after everything we'd been through as best friends, but despite all that I still felt bad about walking away from him.

No- I shook my head. I was supposed to feel angry and deserved to do whatever I wanted to, because he took away someone I'd loved for a much longer time than I'd loved him.

I didn't go anywhere specific when I went to the woods, but just wanted to see how much it had changed and saw that most of the beautiful meadows were gone, but at an old meadow where I used to get rare herbs for my mother I noticed something odd that drew me closer to it almost as if it wanted me to see what it hid.

I walked up to an old and seemingly abandoned house, wondering why this house made me feel so… strange inside.

I hadn't felt that way since I was still a witch…

Hesitantly, I decided to walk up to the door and tested if the door was locked, but quickly found out that it wasn't and that I could actually enter the house.

The inside of the old house looked much worse than the outside as there was squirrels running around on the floor, lots of cobweb and even more dust nearly everywhere.

I sensed someone's presence in the house, but it wasn't the presence of someone… living or immortal.

There were spirits in this house – lots of them.

I carefully walked deeper inside the house and made sure to avoid touching anything I was dreaded that the spirits might dislike my presence.

After a while I soon found one particular room that caught my full attention and made me let out a gasp of shock.

In the room were four coffins – each one of them containing what I guessed was a member of Klaus' family.

Taking a deep breath, I walked carefully up to one of the coffins and felt myself being drawn powerfully to it.

I placed my hands on the lid and opened the coffin, holding my breath as someone I hadn't seen for over a century was revealed to be inside it.

"Oh, Kol…" I touched his pale face with the tip of my fingers.

He felt so cold, but he looked so peaceful that I almost thought he was just sleeping.

I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips and felt something touch my chest. I looked down and saw that it was the dagger Klaus had placed in his heart 103 years ago.

Of course my first reaction was to pull the dagger out, but I heard a noise coming from the entrance of the house and quickly closed the coffin again, hiding myself from the stranger.

The intruder must have heard or seen me going into the room, because he went into the room as well and cast a look at the four coffins, then took a good look around.

I decided to come out from my hiding spot and was able to get a clear view of the intruder, who was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"So this is where you hid Klaus' siblings?" I said, catching his attention.

He looked at me and frowned, but seemed to remember me from the party, because he had a look of recognition in his eyes.

"You… how are you able to get in here?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be able to get in here? This place is abandoned." I answered.

"Yes, but it's also haunted by hundreds of dead witches and last time I checked they didn't like when vampires entered this house."

So it was the spirits of witches who'd lured me here?

It didn't surprise me that they hadn't attacked me, because I did use to be a witch like them and wasn't turned willingly.

"Who are you exactly?" Stefan asked suspiciously when I didn't say anything.

"My name is Aliana. I'm a very old friend of Klaus' family and can help you kill Klaus. I've already talked with your brother about this and he seemed happy about my assistance." I answered.

"Are you an Original?"

I shook my head. "But I've known them since they were only children, so I'd say that I have more than a little experience with handling a threat like Klaus."

Stefan's eyes widened a bit for a brief moment and he eyed the coffins suspiciously. "How do I know that you're not working for Klaus?"

"Would the spirits let me in if they sensed that I was working for him? No. Besides, I don't care about Klaus anymore."

Stefan looked full of thought and seemed hesitant about trusting me.

I had to earn his trust, because if I couldn't get that I wouldn't get another chance to wake up Kol and his siblings.

"Have you given any thoughts to pulling the daggers out of the Originals? I know for sure that every one of them wishes to see Klaus dead too."

"Maybe… but not now. I want Klaus to realize that I'm the one in control of what happens now. Not him."

As much as I agreed with his reason for wanting to keep Klaus' siblings away from him, then I still preferred to awaken Kol just so I could see him smile again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. One Good Deed

**A/N: Hellooo, yes I actually managed to update earlier this time! :D**

**It was mainly because of you readers' awesome reviews and the fact that they showed the exact episode of TVD today that I was planning to write about later (must be a sign!)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"I kissed Elena last night," Damon confessed, stepping out from his steaming hot shower.

I was busy reading one of the many books the Salvatores had in their home and sat talking with Damon on his luxurious bed that I just couldn't resist trying out.

"What do you mean when you say that you… _kissed_ Elena?" I asked, without looking up at his fully nude body.

"I mean that I kissed her. On her lips."

I raised a brow and finally dared looking over the edge of the book, but kept my gaze on his face. I already knew that Damon and Stefan were both in love with Elena because Damon had told me yesterday once I got home from my trip to the woods.

"Two brothers in love with a girl… it's doomed to break a lot of hearts. Trust me."

Damon wrapped a towel around his waist and walked up to his bed, snatching the book out of my hands.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, I have witnessed a love triangle between two brothers and the girl Elena is the doppelgänger of. It ended very badly. And let's not forget that you and Stefan did have a love triangle with Katerina Petrova. How did that turn out for you?"

He rolled his eyes and tossed the book back in my lap, leaving his bedroom without saying a word.

I placed the book on the nightstand and walked downstairs to Elena as she was training hard with Alaric, wishing that she had the memories of Tatia's life.

I missed Tatia and with Rebekah being gone I had no real friends to talk with.

"_Aliana_, do you happen to know what or who's in the fourth coffin?" Damon asked once he returned, fully dressed and ready to go.

Of course I did.

I hadn't spent nearly 1000 years without asking Klaus about who it was and he'd revealed his dark secret about being the one who'd murdered his mother that night.

I didn't blame him for doing it after what she did to Tatia, so I kept his secret safe and hadn't told a anyone – not even Kol – about it.

"I do," I answered. "And it's the one thing that can kill Klaus. You don't happen to know a witch, who's a descendant of the witch Ayanna, do you? I believe they're called the Bennett witches."

Elena stopped kicking the punching bag and looked at me. "Actually, we do. Bonnie Bennett is a close friend of mine." she said.

"And she is already trying to open the fourth coffin." Stefan added.

I nodded. "Good. Just tell her to keep trying. I'll… go take care of some unfinished business."

Dashing out of the boarding house faster than they could blink, I went to the massive mansion Klaus was restoring to pay him a visit.

I had given a lot of thought to what he'd said and after seeing Kol in the coffin I was only too eager to get him out of there.

Klaus was in the middle of talking with his daggered little sister when I entered the mansion and despite being as old as I was, then he still managed to hear me coming.

"I was hoping you'd come eventually, Allie," he said calmly, waving his hybrids away so they wouldn't attack me. "How are you?"

"I've been better, but I'm slowly starting to adapt to this strange century," I said, walking slowly up to the coffin Rebekah was in. "Why haven't you woken her up yet?"

He looked up at me with a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

He dreaded that Rebekah would turn against him even though she was daggered by the people she was trying to help.

"I assume you're here to spy for the Salvatores as you are working for them…"

"Spying? Oh no, this is something else. This is me finishing business with you."

I pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's heart and drove it into Klaus' chest, making him let out a groan of pain.

"That's for letting me rot in a tomb for 103 years!" I said, flashing him a sickly sweet smile.

He pulled the dagger out and placed it back in Rebekah's heart as his chest slowly healed up. I knew that the dagger wouldn't have worked on him, but I almost wished it had.

"I did deserve that and you have every right to be angry at me, but you can't possibly be here only because of that…" he said. "Why are you here, Allie?"

"I want you to leave town and take your hybrids with you. Or do you want me to tell my new friends about Esther?"

His jaw tensed up at the mention of his mother's name.

"You know I can't leave now. Not after everything I've been through to break my curse and get my hybrids. You of all people know how hard I've fought to get what I want."

"True, but I'm saying this to save your life, Nik. You think I want to see my best friend – the man I've known since I learned to talk – dead? I may hate you, but there is a little piece inside me that still cares about you."

"I thought you wished to see me dead. You made that very clear outside the Grill."

I sighed heavily and looked down at Rebekah, wondering if me coming here to give Klaus a second chance was a good idea or not.

So far it felt like a bad idea…

"Fine, stay if you want. What do I care?"

I turned around and prepared myself to leave, instantly feeling Klaus pushing me against a wall and pressing his lips against mine, kissing me hard and passionately.

He ran his fingers over my body and sent a shiver of pleasure through my body that made me wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.

_This_ was the Klaus I fell in love with and whom I trusted.

Not the man who threatened people in public or sent hybrids out to do his dirty work.

If it hadn't been because I heard Stefan enter the mansion I would've stayed and perhaps gone further with Klaus, but it was a good thing Stefan came.

I'd lost focus of what I was meant to do and even though I didn't like it then I was supposed to help them kill Klaus – not fall in love with him all over again.

So I went back to the boarding house and stayed there, trying my best to remove the memory of me kissing Klaus out of my head with alcohol.

However, later that day Damon dragged me to a party with Alaric, so I could get to know a few more people and discuss the plan with them.

Damon had even bought a beautiful dress for me to wear and after getting some help from Elena to use her electronic hair tools I got ready for the fundraiser.

Once we arrived at the party I was introduced to the major – a woman named Carol Lockwood – and the sheriff of the town – Liz Forbes – who also was the mother of Elena's vampire friend Caroline and Carol was the mother of Tyler, whom Klaus had turned into a hybrid.

Dear Lord, it was going to be tough remembering all these things.

I did make an attempt to mingle with the fine people of Mystic Falls and during a conversation with a rather odd man, who was trying to woo me, I noticed Damon talking with Klaus.

I blushed brightly and felt like hiding, because meeting Klaus after that kiss was the last thing I wanted to do tonight.

So I headed towards the table with the drinks and drank my third glass of champagne.

"_Easy now, last time you drank this much at a party I believe you and Rebekah went naked swimming in a lake._" Klaus whispered into my ear, taking a glass as well.

"Yes and we were having a blast right up until you came and more or less ordered us to get out if we wanted to go to another party," I said calmly. "You truly are a 'buzzkill' as people say sometimes, Niklaus."

Klaus raised a brow, but merely grinned and discreetly ran his fingers up my bare thigh, pushing up the hem of my dress.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Allie. Had it been a real party I would've asked you to dance with me… will you save a dance for me to some other time?"

I moved my hand down to his and squeezed it so hard that he winced, leaning in to his ear to whisper: "You have to earn a dance with me, Nik. You know that."

I walked away from the table and returned to talking with some of the other people, while keeping an eye on Klaus and his hybrids.

But Klaus refused to give up on me that easily and approached me as I was trying to get out of a conversation with a rather dull old man, compelling the man to leave me.

"So you're going to pretend like that kiss never happened?" he asked calmly.

"Yep. That was the plan…" I answered, watching as Stefan stole a sharp knife from a table, figuring that it was best to distract Klaus I turned to him. "Do you miss Tatia? I do. Every time I look at Elena I keep thinking about her and how her death changed our lives."

Klaus sighed and looked around to make sure that neither Damon nor anyone else was eavesdropping on our conversation before he spoke.

"I may have loved her once, but that was a long time ago. There's only one girl I love now and she's pretending to hate me."

I snorted. "I'm not pretending. I do hate you, Nik."

He grinned. "Ah, yes, well if that was true then you wouldn't be speaking to me. You always gave Kol the silent treatment whenever he infuriated you."

"Yes, but just because I'm speaking to you doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you did to Kol."

The smile on his lips faded. "Then tell me what to do to make you forgive me."

I thought about it but besides bringing Kol back to life, then what could he do for me?

"Fine. Do one good deed and I will forgive you. Oh and no killing, no hurting anyone and no trying to manipulate any people into doing things they don't want or have to do. Understood?"

Klaus nodded and pressed his lips softly against my cheek before he walked away. I wasn't sure if he was going to do something good tonight, but I sincerely hoped for it.

I got bored after a while and meant to go home until Alaric stopped me and told me that Caroline had been bitten by Tyler by accident.

A werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire and a hybrid bite… I didn't even dare to think how much worse that kind of bite would be.

But knowing now that Klaus could help with his blood, I went to see him again and told him about Caroline's condition.

He hesitated at first about going to save her, but eventually gave in and went to the house with me, wanting me to be there as he earned my forgiveness.

I stood outside the house and then waited patiently for him to do it, discreetly eavesdropping on his conversation with her.

It saddened me to hear that Caroline was dying on her 18th birthday and that her life hung in a thin thread, because I knew how it felt to feel miserable on the one day you were supposed to be happy and completely carefree.

When Klaus exited the house he looked a little pale, so I assumed that he had in fact given her his blood and cured her.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked.

"Almost." I answered curtly.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring blankly at me. "But you said–"

"I loved Kol and you daggered him right in front of me – on my birthday! It takes more than saving someone's life to make me look past what you did."

Klaus growled and grabbed me by my arm harder than he intended to. "Aliana, he betrayed me!"

"He's your brother, Niklaus! He stood by your side for so many years, but that doesn't seem to mean anything to you. Neither does the fact that Rebekah and I stood by your side for even longer time and you still daggered your own sister."

He let go of my arm and once again I left him, feeling so outraged by what had happened in the past that I couldn't get any sleep that night.

Instead I kept thinking about him and Kol.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. Reunited

**A/N: Heeyy! Now that I'm done with my exams and birthday, I can finally update faster - well if this stupid eye infection thingy I've got goes away, so I can see with both of my eyes -_-**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for your patience! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"Why didn't you tell me that Klaus' mother was in the fourth coffin?" Damon asked, waking me up in the morning.

The last couple of days I had spent my time here and there, trying my best to adapt to the modern world and finally learned how to use a cell phone, but apparently I'd also missed something.

"I beg your pardon?" I said confusedly.

"I know that Klaus' mother was in the coffin. Bonnie and her mother released her last night while I was at a dinner with my brother, Klaus and Elijah."

I sat up straight instantly. "Elijah is alive?"

He nodded. "I pulled the dagger out of him and he… well, he pulled the dagger out of his other siblings last night. You should've seen the show. They were all pissed off."

It took some time before realization hit me but when it did I heaved a sigh of relief. If Elijah had removed the dagger from the rest of his siblings, then that meant Kol was back.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He frowned. "Me? You kind of forgot to tell me something important too, you know!"

I waved him away and stepped out of my bed. "I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn't expect Bonnie to open the coffin this fast."

"Well, Esther is back and hopefully she killed that damn hybrid."

I had to see if he was right and find Kol as soon as possible, but there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of Stefan walking upstairs to us with an invitation in his hand.

For me.

"This just came… a hybrid delivered it." he said, clearly annoyed with the fact that that meant Klaus was still alive.

Damon took the letter and looked at it before handing it to me. I then opened it and became more than a little… perplexed.

It was an invitation to join the "Mikaelsons" for a night of dancing, drinks and celebration.

"Um… what? She's let out of her coffin after 1000 years and they decide to throw a party?" I said, looking confusedly at them.

"Apparently. Elena got one too earlier today. Guess we're all going then. Wanna be my date?" Damon said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes, but if Kol would be there then so would I.

"I haven't been to a formal party for centuries… where will I find a dress this soon?"

"Well, there is a box with a dress inside it downstairs – also addressed to you." Stefan said.

Of course there was.

I just wondered if the dress and invitation was from Kol or Klaus, but after going downstairs to take a look at the beautiful dress that lay inside it I quickly found out that it was from neither.

This was all from Rebekah, who was looking more than a little forward to see me again after she'd heard that I was back too.

After spending hours of having an inner monologue with myself about whether or not to actually go to the party, I pulled on the strapless white, gray and black dress, curled my hair with a little professional help from Elena and then went to the ball with her.

"Why are you so nervous tonight?" Elena asked curiously as we walked up to the mansion.

"No reason…" I lied which earned me a weird look from her. "Ok, if I have to be honest with you, then… I used to be in love with one of Klaus' brothers. I haven't seen him since Klaus daggered him on my birthday 103 years ago."

Elena raised a brow at that. "You're saying you're in love with an Original?"

I shrugged. "Maybe… We'll see when the night is over. Wish me good luck."

I went ahead with Damon and entered the mansion that now looked incredibly stunning and was decorated from the floor to the ceiling, completely filled up with nearly everyone from Mystic Falls.

After Damon leaving me at the entrance to talk to a friend of his, I took a long look around and caught the gaze of Klaus as he walked down from the huge staircase.

Klaus smiled and headed towards me, looking eager to greet me, but my gaze quickly shifted to someone else who was standing by the drinks, dressed in a fancy black tux.

Kol.

His eyes widened at the sight of me and he completely stopped listening to what the man he was talking with was saying.

I couldn't resist the urge to smile at the sight of him alive and well, but he too immediately decided to head towards me.

"_You look breath-taking, Allie…_" Klaus said, taking my hand to kiss it gently. "Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you can forgive me now that Kol is finally back – Finn, Rebekah and my mother are too."

I nodded. "So I've heard. But why this ball? I thought your mother hated you."

He groaned. "So did I, but apparently she wishes our family to be together again, which is why we are holding this ball. But if she can forgive me, then hopefully you can too?"

I was tempted to forgive him right then and there – especially when he looked at me with such a gentle and human look in his eyes.

However, I came here to see Kol and I didn't want my unresolved feelings for Klaus get in the way of my love for Kol.

"_Brother, you sort of failed to mention that our old friend is still alive…_" Kol said, joining the conversation.

It was so strange to stand before the two brothers I'd fallen in love with and from the venomous looks they sent each other right at that moment I knew that they were both fully aware of how I felt for both of them.

But that didn't mean that they were going to back down.

"Aliana, my love," Kol said, taking my hand to kiss lips as well. "I cannot express how happy I am to see you here tonight, looking so extraordinary as always. Mind if I steal you for a bit?"

He "stole" me anyway without waiting for Klaus to answer and more or less pulled me with him to the back of the staircase where no one stood, pressing me against the wall as he kissed me hard and passionately, wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me up.

I didn't resist the kiss at all but returned the passionate kiss with more intensity and passion, feeling a shiver of pleasure running through my body.

Kol kept me trapped between the wall and his body for so long that I lost track of time and the hot kisses only deepened more as time passed.

I could feel how much he missed me, how much he'd longed to be with me since he woke up and I shared his joy of being reunited with him once again.

When we finally broke the fiery kiss we were both breathless and smiling widely of happiness, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Klaus looking sombre and remembered the kiss I'd shared with him, feeling so foolish and remorseful instead.

"God, I've truly missed you, Allie…" he whispered, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb.

"I've missed you too, Kol… so much," I said, leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes. "I was so heartbroken when he daggered you. And then Mikael appeared…"

Kol kissed my lips softly and made me look into his eyes as he put me down. "Nik told me what happened to you… he didn't tell me that you were still alive, though. But I think I know why that is. He still does love you."

I sighed heavily and smoothed my dress before stepping out from the hiding spot, feeling Kol wrap his arm around my waist as we walked back to the others.

"Aliana, what's wrong? You seem… distressed," Kol said quietly. "Is it because of what I said?"

I stopped walking abruptly and looked at him. "No, it's just–"

"_Aliana! There you are,_" Rebekah exclaimed, walking up to us to give me a tight hug. "God, it's truly wonderful to see you again and you do look stunning in that dress."

I smiled and took a look at how much Rebekah had changed from since I last saw her. She seemed… more independent and strong, but she was still my friend.

"Thank you, Bekah and thank you for inviting me," I said. "I have to admit that Klaus did a brilliant job at designing this mansion."

Kol rolled his eyes while Rebekah giggled and nodded, taking a look around in the immense hall that was filled up with all the "founding" families and other wealthy families that lived in this town.

"Yes, even I have to admit that, but you'll have plenty of time to mock his design later. Kol, mind if I steal our good friend for a moment or do you want to snog her again?"

I blushed brightly and wondered if it was only Rebekah who'd seen us make out, because the last thing I needed was a lecture from Elijah and Finn about being with someone like Kol.

"Well, since you failed to mention that she was alive too, then I'm forced to say yes," Kol said. "Go bother Finn or Elijah. I want to snog some more with Aliana."

Rebekah and I rolled our eyes and walked away from him, heading to the table where the drinks were so we could talk without being bothered by him or the others.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell him," Rebekah said. "Plus, I saw the look on your face when you noticed Klaus sulking in the background."

I felt my cheeks turning redder and picked a glass up from the table, taking a sip of it to calm my nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

She laughed. "Aliana, I've seen the way he looks at you. I know that you were heartbroken about what he did to Kol, but it's obvious that you still care about him."

I sighed. "It is true that I still care about him, but I love Kol and I've missed him for so long."

"Don't fret too much about it and just focus on having fun tonight. We're all back and reunited. Isn't that wonderful?"

I nodded and smiled. "I have missed playing pranks on your brothers with you."

Rebekah giggled and embraced me tightly before she left me to join her siblings and mother at the middle of the staircase.

I noticed that both Klaus and Kol were looking directly at me during most of Elijah's speech and felt my heart beating faster when I saw that look of love in their eyes.

They were both such wonderful men and both had their flaws.

Once everyone headed into the ballroom to dance I saw Kol heading quickly towards me, while Klaus went to dance with Elena's friend Caroline, which certainly caught my attention and stirred something inside me.

Was I… jealous?

"May I please have this dance, love?" Kol asked politely.

"Well, since you're being polite for once, then yes you may," I answered, giggling as I took his hand and let him lead me into the ballroom. "You better not step on my toes this time."

Kol rolled his eyes. "It happened once and it was an accident! Let it go, woman!"

I grinned and got in line with Kol, following the same steps the other women did as the music began playing and enjoyed the dance I finally got to have with him.

"What do you say to… moving the party upstairs when the dance is over?" Kol asked quietly, dancing close to me.

"Really, Kol? You haven't seen me for 103 years and the first thing you want to do is have sex with me?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Why not? I think we've put it off for way too long. And how can any man resist you when you look so beautiful tonight?"

I laughed. "Flatter won't get you anywhere with me, Kol. But I have missed you too…"

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me just as it was time for us to change partners, but he managed to give me a brief kiss before we parted and I ended up in the arms of Klaus.

"When will you forgive me, Aliana? I daggered all of my siblings and killed my mother and Mikael, and yet they forgave me for it. Why can't you too?" he asked as we danced.

"They might have forgiven you easily, but I am not your family, Nik. I need to learn to trust you again before I can forgive you for betraying me." I answered.

He sighed, shaking his head. "And that kiss? What did that mean?"

I wasn't quite sure, but I dreaded that it happened because I was still in love with him and couldn't forget the feelings I had for him no matter how angry he had made me in the past.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	15. I Love You

**A/N: HELLOOO! *dead* Lame greeting, but oh well ;D**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! You guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

"Aliana," the sound of the ancient witch's voice made my undead heart skip a beat, but although I knew who it was I didn't turn around. "I need to have a word with you. Alone."

"I have nothing to say to you, Esther." I said, finally turning my gaze away from the starry sky and looking at the woman who killed my best friend.

I wanted to say so many things to her – mostly bad things – but I thought that it would be best if I walked away and so I did.

I had originally gone out to the balcony to get some fresh air and privacy, but not even that I seemed to be able to get without being disturbed.

But I'd had a little time to think about which Mikaelson I wanted to choose and my decision was very clear.

Kissing Klaus had been a great mistake and even to think about starting something with him would be absolutely foolish.

So I headed to Kol's direction as he was in the middle of dancing with some young human woman and compelled her to leave, which earned me a weird look from Kol.

"Getting jealous, are we?" he said teasingly.

"Actually, yes and… I also missed you," I admitted, seeing a smile form on his lips. "No matter what then just remember that I only want you."

Kol seemed to understand what I meant by that and seemed more than happy about my choice, because he suddenly took my hand and led me out of the mansion.

Pulling me outside to the part of their beautiful garden that wasn't filled with guests, he led me to a spot where we would be completely alone and undisturbed by anyone.

I felt his lips crash against mine the second we were out of sight from anyone and I didn't hesitate to respond to the fiery lust that burned inside him.

This was all I wanted in my life.

Kol and I alone together.

I'd missed him for far too long and the aching to see him in the time I'd been entombed had nearly killed me, because I loved him so much.

Gently pushing me down in the moist grass, I felt his hand move up along my leg, pushing up the hem of my gown tauntingly slowly.

His fingers buried themselves in my long hair as I sensed his lips trailing down along my neck, sending one shiver of pleasure after another through my body.

I moaned in ecstasy of the touch of his fang as it gently grazed over my neck and more or less pulled his belt out in one swift movement.

I craved to rip his pants open as well, but he took care of that before tearing my panties straight off, then leaned down to my lips and crashed his against mine again in a passionate kiss.

I never realized how long it had been since I last felt the touch of a man until now and when Kol finally stopped taunting me and thrust inside me, I was unable to keep in a cry of pleasure.

Kol merely chuckled and continued kissing me hungrily, the intensity of our kiss sending more shivers of pleasure through every inch of my body.

I was in total bliss and nothing, no worries, no bad memories and no old enemies, could ruin this desirable moment.

"I love you, Kol…" I breathed out in between the pleasurable thrusts.

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me until I saw that smug smirk on his lips that I'd grown to love after hating it for more than a century.

Everything about this moment was just so perfect and in peace from everything bad that I nearly thought I was dreaming.

But no, this was real and I'd finally made a choice between the two brothers.

I knew that it would break Niklaus' heart, but he knew how I felt about Kol and knew that I'd loved him since the day I was turned.

By the time we both reached the highest of our bliss we were anything but clean, our hair was all messed up and we looked like a couple that… well, had just shagged outside on the ground.

"Should we stay out here or try sneaking inside?" I asked, giggling as I handed Kol back his belt.

"I really do want to stay out here and maybe so skinny dipping with you, but… I believe my mother has a toast we can't miss in a few minutes." Kol answered, then pressed his lips to mine briefly.

I couldn't stop giggling all the way back to the mansion and hadn't felt so much like a 21-year-old for a very long time but I loved every bit of it.

This was why I loved Kol so much.

He always managed to take my worries away and entertained me in the most surprising ways.

Once we arrived at the back of the mansion we snuck inside and swiftly went upstairs to his new bedroom where he got himself another tux, while I tried wiping the dirt off my dress.

Luckily, I hadn't become _that_ dirty during our escapade in the garden and was able to make my dress look somewhat decent again, but my hair was a complete mess.

"We should've gone up here – not out in your garden, Kol," I grumbled, removing a branch from my hair. "Remind me again why we didn't go up to your bedroom?"

"Well… 1, we're in a mansion with four other Originals and a 1000 years old witch – not to forget all the guests here who probably would've walked off to explore the mansion, so–"

"Okay, okay, fine! I understand."

Kol chuckled and removed a leaf from my hair, then planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Besides… it was definitely worth the wait, yes?"

I nodded and smiled, completely agreeing with that. It had been worth the wait and beyond amazing, so in the end it didn't really matter where it happened.

"Are you ready to go downstairs again, love?"

"Yes. I really need a drink after that disastrous shag we had."

Kol scrunched up his nose, until he realized that I was joking and laughed, wrapping an arm around me as he led me back downstairs.

However, as we were on our way downstairs Finn appeared by our side and said that he needed to "borrow" me for a moment before their mother did the toast.

I reluctantly followed Finn into another room where Esther and Elena were and saw that Esther was in the middle of doing a certain spell.

From the looks of the ingredients she had used I knew that it was a linking spell, but why would she cast a linking spell?

"Ah, Aliana finally!" Esther said, smiling warmly to me but I glared at her. "Elena, you may go now, but remember what I told you."

Elena nodded and looked worriedly between me and Esther. "What is she doing here? You didn't say anything about Aliana being involved in this?" she asked.

That caught my full attention.

"Elena, what did you do? Please tell me you're not working with that–"

"I said, you may go now. What I need to speak with Aliana about is between she and I." Esther interrupted.

Elena hesitated but left the room, sending me an apologetic look before she closed the door behind her and went back downstairs.

Finn made sure to lock the door as well, which made me realize that whatever I was going to talk with Esther about then she definitely didn't want to be disturbed.

"Esther, why have you cast a linking spell?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"To put an end on my children's and yours cruel behaviour throughout the years. I am truly disappointed by the choices you made after you became a vampire. You are a witch like me and should know better than to harm innocent humans." Esther answered.

The smile was gone from her lips, the kind look in her eyes was replaced by a cold one and I knew that the face I was now looking at was Esther's true face.

She hadn't changed one bit in the years she'd been "dead".

"So you're going to kill every one of us. Including Finn?"

I looked to Finn but he seemed completely composed and fine with his mother's choice, which actually didn't surprise me at all since he'd always hated being a vampire.

"I can't believe you! You'd let all of your siblings die just because you hate being a vampire?"

"Aliana, you have seen what Niklaus has done to all of his siblings. He kept us in boxes, he and the others, including yourself, have killed hundreds of innocent humans over the years and we are all more than 1000 years old. It's unnatural. We're abominations to nature." Finn said firmly.

I rolled my eyes and tried fleeing the room, but Finn quickly blocked my path and I felt Esther using her powers on me, making my blood vessels bursts to keep me from attacking anyone.

"I am truly sorry, but you and my children must die. Unfortunately, I cannot link you to my children in the same way I did before, but I have other plans with you." Esther said.

I snorted. "If you think I'll help you with anything then forget it! I may no longer be a true witch, but I can still fight and your children will notice my disappearance."

"Oh, yes. I am very much aware of Kol and Niklaus' love for you. You have turned into Tatia and although I dislike it, then I rather prefer using it to my advantage. Finn, hold her tightly."

Grasping my arms quickly Finn then held me in a tight grip that not even I could escape from as his mother started chanting and mixing some new herbs together along with my blood, which she forcefully took from me.

I had no idea of which spell she was using on me, because she was no longer using the kind of magic I had been taught.

This was dark magic and I felt it consuming every inch of me, darkening my mind completely and taking control over my body, mind and soul.

"It has been done," Esther said once she was done. "You will obey me from now on and do completely as I say, but you cannot tell anyone about this meeting or of what happened to you. Do you understand, Aliana? Oh, and as for your relationship with Kol and Klaus then I need you to spend more time with Klaus – distract him from his worries about my true intentions."

I nodded, feeling so strange inside like I wasn't myself anymore.

The strange feeling stayed in me as Finn finally let me out, but even though I knew exactly what had happened to me, then I couldn't make myself tell Kol anything.

"There you are! Are you okay, love? You look a little… pale." Kol said worriedly, handing me a drink.

"Yes, I… I'm fine," I lied without knowing why. "I'm just… a little tired."

Kol looked intently at me for a moment but then nodded and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

We both watched as Esther descended and made her way to the table where the drinks where, handing one to Finn and then taking one herself.

When the toast was over and we'd all taken a sip of the champagne I disappeared from Kol's side and made my way to Klaus as he went into one of the storage rooms.

The storage room was filled with all the art he had either collected (stolen) or painted throughout the last 1000 years and among those paintings I knew there was one of him and I in the 16th century.

That particular painting he was now looking at and the sombre look in his blue eyes made my heart ache a little.

"I saw the painting in the hall that you made… it's beautiful," I said, walking up beside him. "One of your best works I would say."

He raised a brow and shook his head.

"You must be the only one who noticed it. People are far too busy looking at themselves then at centuries old paintings." Klaus said.

"Or perhaps they are admiring it in their mind. You never know, really. But I didn't come here to just praise your work."

He snorted. "Of course you didn't. You came to tell me that you've chosen to love Kol. Rebekah saw you two sneaking away and… it's hard not to smell him all over you."

I sighed heavily and felt my cheeks reddening a bit, but I refused to leave. "I know you're trying to push me away like you push everyone else away, but it will not work, Nik. It is not for nothing that I'm your best friend."

Klaus looked sceptically at me. "If you are my best friend then why haven't you forgiven me yet?"

I bit my lip and wasn't quite sure how to answer that. I wanted to forgive him so he wouldn't feel so bad about not being forgiven by me too, but… I just couldn't.

I did, however, feel like I was closer than before to forgiving him.

"You have to be patient, Nik. I am getting there. I just need some more time." I said.

He let out a feral growl and his eyes suddenly turned dark yellow as he punched one of the paintings in a fit of rage.

I was so stunned by his sudden outburst that I was unable to move for a few minutes. I knew that Klaus' emotions had been enhanced after he broke his curse, but I refused to become scared of him like everyone else did.

So I pulled him close to me and held him in my embrace until I felt him calming down and relaxing in my arms.

He eventually wrapped his arms around me as well and nuzzled into my neck, hugging me so tighter than he'd ever done before.

"I care so deeply about you, Niklaus… don't you see? We may have lived different lives, but I still see through your façade and know that you're not truly a monster."

"I am a monster, Allie…" He sighed heavily and looked at me. "I love being the villain and I don't care about anyone except for my family, hybrids and you anymore. I'd gladly kill everyone in this mansion right now and it's all because I am a monster."

"Everyone?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded, so I walked over to the door, closed and locked it and went back to standing before him, showing no fear in my eyes.

"Fine. Then kill me."

He frowned. "Allie, I–"

"You said you would gladly kill everyone in this mansion, which includes me, so… do it. Show me the monster inside you. I am not afraid to die anymore."

He stared blankly at me, trying to figure out what to say to this and perhaps trying to figure out if he should just kill me now or not to prove his point.

"I can't…" he muttered under his breath.

"Why not? I'm just a vampire. A true monster wouldn't care about anyone and wouldn't hesitate to kill even his closest friends."

Klaus sighed, shaking his head. "I can't. I love you, Aliana."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. Kill Them

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! They give my muse ideas and the motivation to help me with these chapters ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

"_I love you, Aliana…_"

Replaying that same sentence over and over in my head made my heart ache more than it already did and the image of me talking with Klaus at the ball was stuck in my mind.

Why did Klaus' professing his love to me make me feel so… strange?

I turned in the king-size bed I lay in and felt Kol's arm tighten around me, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he woke up and gazed at me.

"Mmm… morning, gorgeous…" he muttered, leaning forwards to press his lips against mine.

I smiled at the memory of us making love together for the first time and later again on the evening where we'd done it in his bedroom and shower.

Kol truly was irresistible and when I saw him looking at me like he did now I was able to forget about Klaus.

"Morning, love," I said, smiling as I felt him tugging me closer to him. "Did you sleep well?"

He chuckled and kissed me. "In the few hours we actually slept, yes."

I giggled and sat up in the bed, pushing a stray auburn lock of hair behind my ear and pulling the covers up to keep Kol from staring at my breasts.

"Last night was amazing, Kol…"

Kol nodded and sat up too, pressing his lips softly to mine as he cupped my face and held me close to him.

I wanted to stay in his embrace forever and felt like my love for him was consuming me completely.

"You think the others got lucky too?" I asked teasingly.

Kol burst out laughing. "Well, I know for a fact that Elijah and Finn didn't. They act like sex is deadly or something. Klaus might have slept with that Caroline chick and Bekah… I actually don't know what the hell happened to her."

My smile faded the instant Kol mentioned Klaus' names and it stung a little to hear that Klaus might have something for Elena's friend.

But after how he confessed his love to me I didn't think he'd do that.

"Oh and I… slept with you. Finally."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Finally, huh? Well, that's kind of your own fault."

Kol rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against mine again, pushing me back down and sending shivers of pleasure and excitement through my body.

Closing my eyes I let him kiss me up and down my body, enjoying the soft touch of his lips that made my skin tingle.

I truly did love him and the fact that we were finally together like we wanted to be, made me feel happier than I'd ever felt in my life.

But as we kissed passionately I saw flashbacks of what happened last night and remembered that Esther had linked her children together to kill them all.

I didn't know how she would attempt to kill all of them, but as much as I wanted to warn them I couldn't even open my mouth to tell them.

I'd tried countless of times last night and failed no matter what I did.

"We should probably get out before my mother finds us like this," he said, winking as he pulled away from me. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

I thought about saying yes, but it might get a little awkward between Klaus and I if I did stay – especially when he could smell Kol all over me – so I shook my head.

"I can't, sorry. I need to take care of a few things, but I'll meet you later." I said.

Kol pouted but pecked my lips and let me get my dress back on, helping me look somewhat decent before I left his bedroom and moved silently towards the door.

On my way out, though, I nearly walked right into Esther and a dark smirk formed on her lips that made me glare at her.

"When they are gone you will thank me. I am releasing you from having to make a choice between my sons." Esther said quietly.

"Releasing me? If they die I will too!" I hissed.

She nodded. "And you will be reunited with Tatia. Is that no what you want?"

Her question left me speechless and as she walked away I felt myself being unable to move from my spot.

Yes, I did miss Tatia immensely even after all those years, but I didn't want to die and I knew that Tatia wouldn't want me to die either.

"You forgot this." The sound of Klaus' voice made me flinch and I instantly turned around to face him, noticing an earring of mine.

So much for getting out without meeting him…

"I-uh, thank you," I said, taking the lost earring. "Nik, about last night…"

He held up his hand to silence me. "I get it. You love Kol. My feelings for you won't change, but I will stand down. My family is at last gathered and that is all I need for now."

I tried opening my mouth to tell him what Esther was up to, but the spell she'd cast on me kept me from making a sound.

"That's… very noble of you. But I meant what I said last night. I am still your best friend. You do know that, right?" I said instead.

"I do and I enjoy our friendship." He gave me a polite kiss on my hand and watched me as I walked out of his massive home.

It felt good to know that he didn't want to compete with his brother again, but deep inside I knew that he was just telling me that to stop me from worrying about him.

I knew when he was heartbroken or was hurting and he was hurting now.

However, I couldn't keep worrying about him right now. I had other and more important things to worry about – like saving him and his siblings before they and I too died.

So I headed straight home to the Salvatore brothers and to my surprise I met Rebekah as she was saying goodbye to Damon, her hair all messy and her dress crumbled a bit.

Oh she had definitely slept with him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one then." I said teasingly to her as we passed each other.

"Oh shut up, Allie! But it was rather… hot. Do my brothers know that I went home with Damon?" she asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "They only know that you disappeared. Careful, though. Kol might be in the mood to taunt you about it."

"Figures! Oh well. Wish me good luck."

I laughed, wishing her good luck before walking up to the front door and going inside, finding Elena scolding Damon about sleeping with Rebekah.

"Sorry about disappearing last night," I said, stopping the two lovebirds from arguing.

"Where the hell have you been? You disappeared after the dance!" Damon asked accusingly.

"I… I got drunk and fell asleep outside," I lied.

They didn't need to know that I was in love with Kol or that I'd slept with him and definitely not after Damon got into a fight with him, breaking his neck and humiliating him.

If I hadn't distracted Kol with sex he would've gone after Damon.

Damon seemed to buy my lie though and that was mainly because of the remaining dirt on my dress, so he turned his gaze back to Elena and kept arguing.

But during their conversation I overheard Elena telling Damon about the spell Esther did last night that linked her children together.

At that moment I wanted to tell yet again about what else happened that night and found my attempt fruitless.

God damn it, Esther!

Perhaps I could still warn Damon about the fact that if all Originals died then so did every vampire they had created and the vampires that then later had been created after that.

When I first came to Damon for help I'd know that there was a 50/50 chance for me of dying while killing Klaus.

Now that I had Kol back I didn't want to risk dying.

"Damon, are you sure it's a good idea to try killing all of the Originals?" I asked once Elena had left, testing if I could tell him my other secret.

"Of course! I mean those Originals are nothing but trouble. If they all have to go then let them all go. It's not like anyone is going to miss them anyway, right?" he said, pouring himself a glass of blood.

Right…

"But what if… something happened once they died? What if–"

"Can this way until later? I have a massive headache and a brother to taunt."

Damon went into the other room before I could stop him. God damn it, Damon! Why did he have to make things difficult for me?

Growling to myself, I went upstairs and decided to take a long shower, putting on some new clothes.

I soon got a text from Kol who wanted to meet me at the Grill, though, so I decided to let it wait for a bit and went to see him, wondering what he was up to now.

Once I arrived I found him at the bar, chatting with (surprise surprise!) his older brother Klaus and having a few beers.

Muttering a swearword or two I approached them and Kol pulled me into a kiss even though he knew Klaus had feelings for me.

"I'm glad you came, my love. Nik and I just talked about something interesting." Kol said.

"Oh?" I was almost too scared to know what they could possibly talk about.

"Well, Klaus mentioned that you and he–" Oh God, please don't mention the kiss, please don't! "– met the night Mikael died. So tell me. Did it look awesome when he burned up?"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Klaus confusedly, but he just shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Really Kol? He was your father for Christ's sake!" I said, my confusion turning into disappointment.

"So? The old man turned us into vampires and then started hunting us down. I have no respect for him or Mother anymore." Kol said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Sure, I too hated Mikael for what he did to me, but he still was Kol's father and he was dead now.

I didn't leave the Grill, but I didn't really feel like staying either, so I ended up outside in the alley, deep in thought about my own father and how I lost him too soon.

Closing my eyes I tried shutting out the memories of my old life and wanted to go back inside again until I heard two familiar voices that caught my attention, passing me on his way to somewhere else.

"What's going on, Klaus?" I asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Something happened to Kol. I think Damon had him daggered. Did you know about this?" he answered accusingly.

"What? Of course not!"

He growled and headed towards the noises and I quickly followed him, fearing that something truly had happened to Kol while I was gone.

We went around the Grill and found Kol with a dagger in his heart, being dragged away by Damon, Alaric and Stefan.

I didn't care what they'd think about me and went to pull the dagger out, but Klaus beat me to it and attacked the Salvatores.

"Get him out of here, Aliana. I'll deal with them!" he growled.

I didn't hesitate to pick Kol up and dashed away with his limp body, meeting Elijah on our way. He saw Kol's lying unconscious in my embrace and told me to wait while he got Klaus.

Something was going on tonight and I had a bad feeling that it was about Esther, so I left Kol on the ground and dashed away, running to the only place where I could think of Esther being at this time of the night and especially on a night with a full moon.

It took some time to find her in the woods and it felt like I searched forever, but it was hard not to overhear the sound of her chanting near the house where the witches were killed.

The first thing I noticed was the pentagram made of salt on the ground and the torches that burnt brightly around the pentagram.

Then I saw Esther and Finn and one of Elena's friends along with a woman I figured was her mother.

"Ah, finally you are here, Aliana!" Esther said with a look of relief in her face. "I want you to help me protect me, Finn and the Bennett witches. Do you understand? They cannot be harmed by anyone or else the spell won't work."

I wanted to refuse following her orders, but the more I fought her control the more pain I felt in my head, so when Klaus, Kol and Elijah arrived at the place I instinctively bared my fangs at them, warning them to not get any closer to the circle.

"What the hell are you doing, Aliana? Why are you helping– oh…" Kol growled and muttered a swearword when he realized that I wasn't doing this because I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Kol. I tried to tell you but she ordered me not to." I said, then looked into Klaus' eyes, seeing his eyes turn dark yellow briefly of anger.

"Aliana, go make sure that the Bennett witches are safe. I'll deal with my sons."

I nodded and headed towards the house, but Klaus took this opportunity to tackle me to the ground and I soon realized why.

The Salvatores were heading inside the house.

I growled and tried with everything I had in me to get to the house so I could stop them from doing something stupid, only to be thrown against a tree and snarled at.

Esther tried helping me when Kol too went to hold me down and made him fall to his knees in agony.

Holding my arms pinned above my head as I wriggled under him, he held me down and I screamed out in pain as I was unable to fulfil Esther's orders.

It felt like someone was pouring acid on my body and head.

Eventually the pain became too much for me to bear and I passed out under Klaus, feeling his arms loosening a bit on me as I fell unconscious.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	17. The Voice

**A/N: Hey, I don't know why but my muse hasn't been that helpful this week, so that's why you're getting a short chap, but I'll try making them longer next time ;)**

**Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

The overpowering scent of vervain hung in the air as my eyes fluttered open and I took a look around, noticing that I was in some sort of dungeon, chained to a chair and surrounded by plants.

I felt weak, sore and exhausted, but I managed to keep my eyes open and scanned the dungeon for anyone else, finding Kol sat in a corner half-sleeping.

"Kol!" I said hoarsely, making his eyes flutter open instantly.

I swallowed and felt my throat hurting a bit, wondering if it was the vervain or something else. I still remembered what had happened before I blacked out and could still feel the stinging pain lingering on my skin.

Whatever magic Esther was using then I knew now that it was very dark and sinister.

"Allie, how are you feeling?" Kol asked worriedly, cupping my face in his hands.

"Like shit," I answered honestly, making him chuckle softly. "Why am I here?"

"We're trying to find a way to break the spell Esther cast on you. But until then you need to stay here so you can't harm us."

"Oh… I see." I sighed.

Kol pressed his lips softly to mine and caressed my cheek. "Don't worry. When I get my hands on Finn I'll kill that dick."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "He's still your brother, Kol."

"He's not my brother anymore. Not when he wants to kill his own siblings."

I decided not to argue with him because I didn't have the strength or the determination to continue so I stayed silent, and focused on the fact that I was still alive.

Kol pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me tenderly until he felt me smile against his lips. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but they were both tied to the chair with chains.

"Too bad I'm tied up. That means you won't get any until you've undid the spell." I winked, knowing it would annoy him.

Kol groaned and looked tempted to actually remove the chains from me, but unfortunately Rebekah came and told him that Klaus wanted to speak with him.

"Is something going on between you and Klaus?" Rebekah asked straightforwardly.

"What? No, of course not. We're just friends," I answered, but it felt like a lie. "I mean I know he's still in love with me, but he knows I'm with Kol."

Rebekah raised a brow. "Well, that explains the argument they had last night."

I frowned. "What argument? What happened?"

She shrugged and walked up to me, pushing a tangled lock of my hair behind my ear for me.

"After they brought you back to the mansion they argued about whose fault it was that you ended up alone with my mother, then the subject turned into an argument about their love for you and they started fighting. They nearly destroyed the living room in the process."

My heart ached as she told me this, because I never wanted to end up like Tatia and didn't want two brothers to fight over me.

"And you let Kol be alone with him again?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. They've cooled down. They were just pretty stressed last night after Mother's attempt to kill us, but Allie… I really would hate having another girl who took advantage of my brothers again."

I knew what she meant and nodded. "I don't love Klaus and I don't want to take advantage of him, but I can't do anything to make him stop loving me. You know that."

She nodded and suddenly raised her head as Klaus walked down into the dungeon, sending Rebekah a meaningful look that made her leave the dungeon.

"Esther and Finn fled town after they failed to kill us…" he said.

I raised a brow. "Now why do I have a feeling that that's not the reason why you came down here to speak with me?" I asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning down to look into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd met Esther at the ball and she'd cast the spell on you?"

"I couldn't, Nik! I… I still can't."

Klaus forced me to look into his eyes and I saw his pupils dilate, knowing he was about to compel me.

"Tell me everything that happened when you met Esther."

The compulsion didn't seem to have any effect on me, because when I opened my mouth to answer I couldn't say a word.

This was definitely dark magic.

Sighing in frustration Klaus went to let go of me, but something popped up in his mind and he kept having me in his control.

"Do you love me like I love you?" he asked softly.

I felt the answer on the tip of my tongue before I said a word and immediately felt guilty about it, because I wasn't supposed to feel that way about him.

"I do…" I whispered, hating him and myself for being in this position.

Klaus smiled faintly and although I hated him for taking advantage of me, then it pleased me to see him happy.

He hadn't been happy for such a long time and deserved it.

"Klaus, this doesn't change anything between us," I said as he broke the compulsion. "I want Kol."

"But you still love me?" he said.

I nodded. "Because I understand your pain and know that you've been through a lot. I know the real you, I can see through your mask and… and maybe that's wrong of me."

Klaus kissed me spontaneously and it was so impulsive that I didn't have time to register what was happening, but the kiss did feel good and so… bittersweet.

But somewhere in my mind I could hear Esther's voice and she told me to find something of hers in the mansion, so my body instinctively tried breaking the chains.

They were strong but not strong enough for a 1000 years old vampire and as my hand was free I swiftly removed the rest of the chains from my body whilst kissing Klaus back to distract him.

Jumping out of the chair I then tackled him to the floor and broke his neck before I dashed out of the dungeon like a drunken vampire.

Once I was upstairs I closed and locked the door to keep Klaus trapped long enough for me to find the object.

Luckily I was nearly all alone in the mansion, so I only had to avoid being seen by Rebekah, who was busy talking with someone on the phone anyway.

I quietly snuck past her and into Esther's bedroom, noticing that she didn't have a lot except for some brand new clothes and a few jewelleries.

The voice in my head told me to go take the beautiful sunstone necklace that lay hidden behind her dresser and when I picked it up I immediately recognized it.

How she'd gotten her hands on my mother's necklace before Klaus killed her I didn't know, but it outraged me that she had it now and especially after all the things she'd done to me.

But I slid the necklace into my bra and dashed out of the mansion, instantly feeling the sun burn my skin as my daylight-ring had been removed.

Probably to stop me from fleeing.

I hissed in pain and tried my best to stay silent as I didn't want Rebekah to see I was here and quickly ran into the woods, hiding in the shadow of a tall oak tree.

It took a little time before my skin healed up because I was still feeling the effect of what happened last night, however once I was fully healed I cautiously moved from shadow to shadow.

I didn't know where I was going as I moved and just followed the voice in my head, who told me to meet her at a certain place.

"_Aliana!_" I could hear Klaus growling my name loud and clearly, sounding extremely pissed off.

I moved faster, ignoring the stinging pain from the sun until I suddenly felt someone's body on mine as I was tackled to the ground, landing on a pile of leaves near the sunlight.

Kol was on top of me and his fangs were bared warningly, but I ignored his warning and threw him off me, trying to escape again.

He jumped on me again like a wild animal and this time we landed in the sunlight, making my skin start boiling slowly and painfully.

"What the hell are you doing, Allie?" he growled, still holding me down.

"It's her," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry Kol. I have to do this or the pain will return."

I bared my fangs and sunk them into his neck hard so he would release me and when he did I scurried away, ignoring the burning pain from the sun as I just ran through the woods.

My skin was hurting so badly when I finally found a cave I could hide in and I let out a long scream of agony from both the physical and mental pain.

When I was done screaming I let my tears out and just lay on the cold ground, panting hard from the long run.

What was I supposed to do?

If I went to Esther with the necklace she would probably use my mother's necklace to enhance her strength and with that much magic she would be able to kill her children.

I couldn't go back because then the pain would grow stronger.

But… perhaps… there was someone else I could go to.

If she was still alive and nearby, of course.

It was a very big risk to take, but I had to try and went to the place where I last met the over 900 years old vampire named Sage.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	18. If I Could Turn Back Time

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

"Sage!" Everyone's eyes gaze turned to my healing face, including Sage's and she narrowed her eyes at me when she recognized the vampire who'd entered the bar she worked in.

I ignored the weird looks and staring guests as I approached her, my body aching from running so much and my skin feeling like acid had been poured on it.

I was tired, in pain and I needed her help breaking the spell or else I would be forced to go to Esther with my mother's necklace.

"I did wonder when you'd show up in my life again," Sage said calmly as I approached her. "I heard Mikael entombed you in 1908."

"You heard right, but I got out and I'm in no mood to joke around with you," I said. "I need your help and in exchange I will reunite you with Finn."

Her eyes widened at tad and she signalled that I should follow her out to the back of the bar. Once we were out of sight, well hidden in the shadows and alone together, she started talking again.

"Finn was daggered by Klaus."

"Elijah woke him and Kol up. They've been back for some time now but so is their mother. A witch named Ayanna saved her, so she could stop her children and Finn is convinced that what his mother is doing is the right thing."

"And you say you know where they are?"

I nodded. "I'm supposed to deliver this necklace to Esther and as long as I don't do it I will suffer. I need you to break the spell on me. You used to be a witch Sage. Isn't there anything you can do?"

Sage sighed and shook her head. "I can only help you kill Esther and that alone is very hard to do after a 1000 years.

I sighed heavily and felt like passing out from the immense pain. "Please, Sage. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Fine, I'll go to Mystic Falls and try seeing what I can do to help and until then you need to go to Esther and keep her preoccupied."

I nodded and quickly left the bar, moving towards the place where I sensed Esther was. She was waiting for me in a warehouse with Finn when I arrived and looked like she too was under a lot of stress.

"Do you have the necklace?" she asked impatiently.

"I do, but there is no way in hell I will give it to you. It belongs to me." I answered.

Esther turned her gaze to Finn who took it as an order to go up to me and wrestle the necklace out of my hand.

He eventually got it out of my hands and handed it to his mother. I shook my head and wondered if I should even bother telling Finn that Sage was still alive.

"Do you honestly believe that the spirits would want you to use this dark magic? They won't be welcoming you to the Other Side when you're dead."

"Yes they will, because before I die I will make sure that all vampires are dead. No one will have to worry about the creatures I created anymore."

I growled and felt like slapping her, but instead I walked away and tried cooling down before I did something foolish.

Finn soon joined me and returned to his usual calm self – the self I remembered from our normal life, who cared about his siblings as much as I did.

"I know you love my brothers and feel that it is unfair that we all have to die, but as a witch you must know that this is the right thing to do. How many innocent lives have not been taken by us the last 1000 years?"

I gazed at him and felt an ache in my heart, because I knew he was right. If I could turn back time I would prevent Esther from turning her children into vampires.

If she hadn't done that Tatia would still be alive and my feelings for Kol and Klaus wouldn't have been screwed up so much.

"Do you think that you would change your mind about doing this if… if Sage was still alive?" I asked, not wanting to reveal too much.

Finn's look softened when I mentioned her name and I knew it was because he still loved her. I also knew that Sage would do anything to get Finn back after 900 years of being alone.

"I do not know. Perhaps. I loved Sage. I still do."

"Then why are you doing this? It can't only be because you feel this is wrong."

"Because… I do not want any of this. All I wanted when we were human was to marry a loving woman and have children. Nothing more, nothing less. I never wanted to be 1000 years old and look like I'm not a day over 30."

I still wanted that too, but I had accepted that I would never have a normal life and tried making the best out of the life I had now.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Finn nodded and handed me a new day ring so I could walk in the streets with him and while Esther worked on her new spell.

We went on a walk through the town, just taking a break from all the craziness in our lives, which was very refreshing and just what I needed right now.

None of us said a word but it was nice with some peaceful silence and for a moment I thought that I'd finally able to relax until Klaus walked up beside me and joined our walk.

"Hello brother… Aliana," he said, nodding as he greeted us. "How nice it is to see you two. I have to admit I'm not surprised to find you here together."

Finn rolled his eyes because he knew as well as I did that Klaus was up to no good.

"Hello, Niklaus. You might as well give up. Aliana can't and won't help you stopping our mother." he said.

"I know but I am not here to get Aliana's help. I need yours."

I raised a brow and looked into Klaus' eyes. He sent me a look and gave my hand a discreet squeeze as if to tell me that I had nothing to worry about.

"Help you? You must have lost your mind. I have no desire to help you at all, brother."

"Oh but I have a witch who can break the link. All I need is you and my lovely best friend to accompany me back to Mystic Falls."

Oh so now he called me his best friend? Figures…

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes and made Finn smirk a little. "Forget it, Niklaus. I would rather die than help you break the link. Come, Aliana. We have more important things to do."

Finn grabbed my arm and dashed away from Klaus and into an alley, but he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Rebekah and so did I.

"Don't worry, Allie. We've come to help you," she said as Klaus knocked Finn unconscious. "Now that he's been handled we can finally get back."

"I can't go now. I have to get my necklace back first." I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I will get you a new one when we get back."

I shook my head and stepped away from him as he tried grabbing my hand. "No, you don't understand, Nik. She has my mother's necklace. I can't let her use my mother's magic."

Klaus hesitated so I took his hand in mine. "Please, Nik. I can do it alone. You just go back to Mystic Falls and break the link. I'll find you when I have it."

"Just let her, brother. Our mother probably still needs her so nothing will happen to her." Rebekah said.

"Fine. But get back safely. Kol will hate me if you don't come back to him."

I bit my lip and felt another wave of guilt washing over me, because I knew that if Rebekah wasn't there I might have kissed him.

How could I feel that way about him when I loved Kol?

I didn't want to feel that way but I did and it frustrated me that I couldn't do anything about it. It was as if someone had put a spell on me and made me fall in love with him.

I decided to leave the pair of Originals and went back to Esther alone, hoping she wouldn't think that I had something to do with her son's sudden disappearance.

"Do not even bother lying to me. I know that Klaus and Rebekah took Finn," Esther said before I could say a word. "I see the things you see and can sense what you're up to. I also know that you contacted Sage before you came."

"So? You expected me to just give up and do whatever you say?" I asked. "I may not have my powers anymore, Esther, but I still have the rage of a witch and will make sure that you won't be able to kill any of your children."

"We will see about that."

Esther started chanting and a jolt of pain shot through my body. The pain was much worse than what I had experienced the night she first tried killing her children and more excruciating.

It was because she was bearing my mother's necklace and if she continued I might actually die. She stopped chanting as I was on the verge of dying and walked up to me, looking coldly into my eyes.

"When I was in the Other Side I met your mother and she was horrified to see you as a vampire. You were such a good witch before you met my sons, so I will take away every memory you have of them and give you a normal life until your maker dies."

She placed her hand on my forehead and this time when she began chanting I didn't feel any pain. I did, however, feel every one of my memories being erased, leaving nothing left except the memory of what my name was.

I closed my eyes and as I opened them again I found myself standing alone in the warehouse with no recollection of how I got here.

Shaking my head lightly, I decided to leave the eerily silent warehouse and went out on the street, wondering where I was and what I should do now.

"You look a little lost, Miss," an elder man said. "Do you need help?"

I raised a brow and looked at the old man with the kind eyes, wondering how I was able to hear the sound of his heartbeat so clearly.

"I do… I think. I don't know where I am… or how I ended here." I said.

The old man frowned and called someone's name and a few seconds later a young man appeared, carrying motorcycle helmet under his arm.

"Yes, Grams?" he asked and smiled kindly to me.

He was in his early twenties like Kol and very handsome, but there was something about him that just didn't catch my interest.

Like… someone else already had my full interest.

"This young lady seems to be lost. Could you please help her out?" the old man asked and looked at me. "This is my grandson Lucas. I'm sure he can help you much better than I can. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Aliana," I said, remembering my name clearly. "And thank you so much. I don't understand how I can forget something like that."

"Perhaps you injured yourself? Your clothes are dirty and ruined…" I looked down at my clothes and saw blood stains, dirt and holes in it.

What happened to me?

"I better get you to a hospital, Miss Aliana. But we will have to take my motorcycle. I hope you don't mind?" Lucas said, handing me his helmet.

I stared at it, wondering how you put it on and after he'd helped me getting it on properly, he helped me up on his motorcycle.

I'd never seen a motorcycle before oddly enough, so I held on tightly to Lucas as he drove me to the hospital and tried my best not to hold too tightly on to him.

"Thank you for helping me, Lucas," I said as he drove. "I know it must sound weird that I don't know what has happened to me."

"Don't worry about it, Aliana. I'm only happy to help a beautiful woman like you. Besides, my grandpa and I were done spending time together anyway."

I raised a brow and wanted to ask him a few more questions, but decided that it was best if I waited until we got to the hospital.

"So tell me, Miss Aliana… what exactly do you remember?" Lucas asked, helping me off his motorcycle. "Besides your name that is."

That was a damn good question…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. A Backup Plan

**A/N: HELLOOO LOL My summer vacation just ended and I'm back in school, so instead of doing my homework I thought I'd write you a chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

The doctors wanted to keep me at the hospital for a few days until they'd figured out what had happened to me and contacted the police as well, because they were worried about if I'd done something bad like killing another human being.

Lucas stayed with me most of the time even though he didn't have to, but since he wasn't related to me he had to leave eventually.

As I rested in my hospital bed, handcuffed to it in case I'd flee, I tried remembering what had happened to me before I woke up in the warehouse alone.

Why would I even go there in the first place?

It felt like someone had erased her memories and replaced them with a black void.

"_Wait, sir. You can't–_"

A young man stormed into the room and his gaze immediately fell on me as he scanned the room. I instinctively tried getting out of the bed.

The police officer who was supposed to stop anyone from entering the room went inside as well, however, the young man merely turned around to look into his eyes and muttered something that made the officer leave again.

"Aliana," he breathed out, rushing to stand at my side. "I thought Esther had killed you and had to come see you immediately. Why are you handcuffed to the bed?"

I frowned and tried comprehending what was going on.

Who was this guy and how did he know me?

The confusion in my face reflected onto his and he ran his fingers through his short blond hair, his mind somewhere else.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

His piercing blue eyes widened a tad and he seemed to grow more puzzled. "You don't know who I am?" he answered.

I shook my head and when he suddenly touched my cheek I felt a strange longing. It was like I was longing for someone… someone who had a special place in my heart.

"The spell should've worn off…" he muttered, examining my face.

"What spell? What are you talking about? Who are you?" I pushed his hand away and tried getting out of the bed, but the handcuffs held me down.

He frowned and looked at the cuffs. "You can break them. You're a 1000 years old vampire, Aliana. Remember?"

I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but when I added some more strength to my pull the handcuffs suddenly broke off the bed and I was free.

"See? Do you remember what happened to you before you came here?"

I was silent, unsure of if I should answer his question. He still hadn't answered mine.

"I woke up… in a warehouse and then… then I met Lucas."

He raised a brow and suddenly turned around just as Lucas entered the room, armed with a stake in his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at my new visitor and his body tensed up a bit. "Klaus, I presume? Esther did warn me that you might come."

The man – Klaus – growled under his breath and bared a pair of double fangs and dark yellow eyes before he attacked Lucas.

I sat frozen in my bed, watching as they fought against each other and had no idea of who to trust, because although Lucas had been kind to me then this Klaus seemed to care a lot about me.

Rather than to stay and watch one of them die I quickly snuck out of my bed and out of the room, running down the hall in the scrubs I'd been lent.

Once I reached the exit and was outside I felt someone's presence behind me and slowly turned around, seeing another young man – one who had fangs as well.

I gasped and staggered back, tripping over something in the dark parking lot but I never hit the ground.

The man had caught me a few inches before I'd hit the asphalt and held me firmly in his embrace.

"Aliana, calm down. It's me Kol."

Again the name didn't sound familiar to me, but the same longing I'd felt before returned and it was stronger than ever.

"I don't know who you are," I breathed out, my body trembling of fear. "Neither one of you."

Klaus eventually joined Kol in the parking lot and the more I looked at them the more I could tell that they were related.

"Esther must have erased her memory," Klaus said. "She doesn't remember anything from before she went to find Esther."

Kol muttered a swearword and stood up properly, still holding me close to me. "Of course she did that damn witch! But shouldn't the spell wear off now that Esther is dead?"

Klaus nodded. "It should have, yes, but Esther doesn't exactly must have a backup plan in case she died. One that involves Aliana not remembering any of us."

"I don't understand. What is going on?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"We're going to get you somewhere safe, Aliana. We're your friends and can help you remember what you've forgotten." Kol answered.

I shook my head frantically and tried breaking free of his grip, successfully pushing him away from me only to be stopped by Klaus after taking a few steps.

"Aliana, trust us. We want to help you." he said quietly.

I looked into his eyes and then met Kol's gaze.

The look in their eyes were so full of longing and concern that I decided to go with them and just hoped that I was making the right decision.

Once I was in the back of Klaus' car with Kol I slowly fell asleep, feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

I never noticed when the car stopped or where I was when we did, but I woke up very early in the morning in a bedroom I'd never seen before.

I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned, examining the mysterious room as I looked around. I stepped carefully out of the bed and noticed that I was now wearing a simple nightgown.

I walked out of the bedroom and glanced down the hallway; listening for any footsteps or movements that belonged to the two brothers I'd met.

After making sure that I was alone I walked downstairs and was stunned by the size and beauty of the mansion I was in.

It was fairly new but it had an air about it that made it appear centuries old. I guessed it was mostly because of the old paintings and the style of the way it was built.

"Are you looking for blood?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around quickly and stood face to face with Klaus, biting my bottom lip a bit when I noticed he was walking around wearing only a pair of sleeping shorts.

He had a very muscular body and as he looked into my eyes I couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and touch his chest.

He didn't flinch but smiled weakly and I felt his skin becoming warmer or maybe it was my own – I wasn't quite sure.

My cheeks did turn slightly red and I tried removing my hand, but he placed his own over it and then took my hand to his lips.

"Why do you look at me like a lover would?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm in love with you," he answered honestly. "I'm madly and utterly in love with you."

I frowned, wondering why he was telling me this. "Do I love you too?"

He nodded and let go of my hand again. "But… you also love my brother very much."

"Oh…" I sighed and thought about how concerned Kol had looked earlier.

Two men were in love with me? It sounded so unreal and wrong.

Klaus suddenly growled in frustration and grabbed me, pulling me close to him as he crashed his lips against mine, kissing me hard and passionately.

The kiss caught me off-guard and I instinctively held on to him, feeling his tongue dominating my mouth and the passion in the kiss made my knees go weak.

"_You fucking bastard!_"

Klaus was suddenly pulled away from me and thrown against a wall, followed by being struck in the head by a chair as Kol took his rage out on him.

But Klaus retaliated and impaled Kol with a piece of wood in the chest that he quickly pulled out just before his face began turning pale.

The fight continued and grew more aggressive like two rabid dogs that were fighting over the last piece of meat.

Only the meat was staring at the dogs in horror and on the verge of crying.

I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped in between them and instinctively felt my hands wrapping around their necks, breaking them and knocking them unconscious one after another.

A young blonde haired girl gasped as she saw the two brothers on the floor and for a moment I feared that she would be furious, but instead she just shook her head and walked up to me.

"My name is Rebekah by the way. We were best friends before you lost your memory," she said completely calmly. "Are you hungry?"

I stared at her with wide eyes and wondered how she was able to be so calm, but I was hungry so I just nodded and walked into the kitchen with her.

"They're your brothers?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately. I did warn you about this, but not even you can stop them from going crazy like that." Rebekah answered, pouring blood from a bottle into a glass.

I eyed the blood sceptically and took a sip of it hesitantly, enjoying the taste of blood and feeling my fangs extending.

God, I really was a vampire!

"Are they going to wake up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course! Don't worry. The only thing you do have to worry about is when they wake up and how they'll react when they see each other." Rebekah answered, smiling.

I nodded slowly and after taking another sip of the glass I walked back out to the two unconscious men who lay on the floor.

I didn't deserve to be loved by either one of them.

To be honest then I didn't know what I wanted in my life. I felt like… like path had been already been chosen for me and what I wanted never got to happen.

"I have to go." I said, knowing Rebekah had followed me.

"Go? Where to? You don't remember anything from your life!" Rebekah grumbled.

"I know but I don't want to be the reason why they fight. I need some time alone."

Rebekah sighed and walked up to me, the smile was gone from her lips and her face was serious. "I hope this choice won't be a mistake. They're not the only ones who'll miss you."

Despite not really knowing Rebekah then I could tell that she cared about me, so I hugged her tightly before she took me upstairs, lending me a proper set of clothes.

Once I was done I left the magnificent mansion and just walked around in Mystic Falls until I found a somewhat decent place to stay at.

Rebekah told me how to compel, so I didn't need any money to get a motel room, but that didn't change the fact that the motel room was small and the furniture was really worn.

I sighed and sat down on the worn bed, noticing a cockroach scrambling out of the room, probably because it was frightened by my presence.

"Why can't I remember?" I muttered to myself, laying down on the bed.

"_Maybe because the spell is more complicated than you think…_" a familiar yet unknown voice said.

I sat up straight and stared at the person before me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. Blissful Kisses

**A/N: Hellooo! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning as I looked at the man who stood in the motel room.

I couldn't recognize him but I guessed that he knew me as he'd found me here. I was also able to sense that he too was a vampire, sort of like Kol, Rebekah and Klaus.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman…" he answered, taking a seat at the table in the small kitchenette. "I am here to carry out Esther's last plan. One that involves you."

My eyes widened and I instinctively stepped off my bed, looking for a way out of the motel without having to pass him, but the only way out was being blocked by him.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, baring her fangs at him.

He smirked darkly and slowly approached her, closing the door behind him first. She made a leap over the bed and tried getting out, but he quickly caught her arm and slammed her against the door.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you… I could easily drive a stake through your back right now if I wanted to, but unfortunately I need you for something."

I bit my lip and managed to turn around so we stood face to face, but I was still trapped between him and the door.

"Let me guess… you want Kol or Klaus?" I guessed.

Alaric nodded. "More precisely Klaus, but after that I will hunt down each and every one of his remaining siblings."

I gulped nervously; my heart aching because I'd seen how much these two men loved me and could tell that they cared about each other despite their competitiveness with each other.

"How are you going to do that? I hardly think that keeping me trapped will lure them out." I said.

Alaric chuckled. "Oh, I beg to differ. Love can drive a man very crazy and make him do the most foolish things." he said and swiftly broke my neck.

I was dragged out of the motel room and taken to an unknown place, tying me to a chair in a strange room I couldn't recognize when I slowly woke up.

He had stuffed something in my mouth that tasted bitter and stung my tongue a bit; my hands were fastened to the table with two wooden nails that had been hammered into them and my body felt weak because nearly all my blood had been tapped.

"Welcome to my classroom, Aliana. I don't believe you've ever been in one before, but I won't bore you with old historical facts," Alaric said sarcastically and took out a phone. "I want you to be a good student and sit quietly while we wait for Klaus."

I rolled my eyes and looked around, feeling something around my neck that sounded like chains. It burned my neck as I moved, so I stayed still and waited for something to happen.

I heard the sound of a voice outside in the parking lot with my enhanced hearing, but I didn't want to let Alaric know so I pretended as if I hadn't heard anything.

I wondered if it was Kol or Klaus and even if it was could I then really trust them? They might be the bad guys – not that Alaric was the good guy.

"Ah, it seems someone is here," Alaric suddenly said and pulled the piece of cloth out of my mouth, grabbing me by my jaw hard. "I want you to scream for me and you better do it loudly."

I gulped, my throat feeling sore and my voice was hoarse when I tried saying "no". Alaric merely grinned and suddenly drove a piece of wood through my chest, barely missing my heart.

Screaming in agony as loud as I could unintentionally, I saw a dark and sinister smirk forming on Alaric's lips.

He grabbed a stake made of white oak and removed some of the things that kept me tied to the chair and desk, so he could pull me with him out in the hallway.

Stumbling out in the hallway, I saw Klaus standing in the other end along with two other young men, who could easily be brothers because they looked so similar.

Alaric's gaze was solely on Klaus and when I saw the scared look in Klaus' eyes I knew that this was a matter of life and death.

He met my gaze and sorrow filled his blue eyes, making me sigh heavily and feel an ache in my heart because I wanted to help him.

The two young men went to attack Alaric, but he quickly shifted the stake in my chest so the tip was scraping against my heart, causing Klaus to stop them from attacking.

"Give up Klaus and I might spare her life," Alaric said, pushing the stake deeper inside me to make me cry out in pain. "C'mon! Hear her! She's in a lot of pain."

Klaus tensed up and I mouthed "duck" to me, so when they all suddenly jumped towards Alaric again I quickly ducked and avoided being caught in the middle.

I pulled the stake out of my chest and panted, watching them as the two young men held Alaric down while Klaus placed his blood smeared palm on Alaric's chest.

Looking up I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who stood with a scalpel and she threatened to kill herself when Alaric was about to kill Klaus.

Somehow this girl's life was connected to Alaric's and I wondered if the loss of my memory was connected to him too.

I jumped on the girl and sunk my fangs into her neck, which made him let go of Klaus and rush towards us.

Klaus used this opportunity to attack Alaric and knocked him out before snatching both me and the girl, taking us back to the large mansion.

At the mansion was Kol still and he quickly took me while Klaus held the unconscious girl, hugging me tightly and creating the same intense longing I'd felt at the hospital.

"Get her somewhere safe," Klaus said and the two brothers shared a meaningful look that I was too tired to decipher. "You were right, Kol."

Kol nodded and smiled briefly before sweeping me up into his arms, swiftly leaving the mansion and taking me on a quick trip through the town.

He didn't stop running until we reached an old house in Georgia that seemed to have been abandoned a couple of years ago.

"We should be safe now," he said, looking around just to be sure. "You want me to get you some blood?"

I nodded even though it still sounded strange to my ears and waited as he disappeared off to fetch something.

When Kol returned he had a bottle of warm blood that I snatched immediately, downing every drop of it and feeling colour returning to my face.

I was still lightheaded though, so I sat down on an old couch covered by a white sheet and rubbed my temples.

Kol sat down next to me and pulled me into his embrace, kissing the top of my head as he held his arms firmly around me.

"I thought I'd lost you forever…" he whispered and sighed.

I looked up at him and couldn't resist the urge to smile. Whenever he held me like this I just felt so… happy.

"I chose you…" I whispered, knowing deep inside that it was true even though I didn't remember it.

Kol smiled and caressed my cheek gently. "Yes, you did… but for some reason you seem to love Klaus too. Why is that?"

I shrugged.

Not because I didn't remember it, but because I truly had no idea. I loved him, yes, but I couldn't see myself with him and the way I loved him didn't consume me nearly as much as the way I loved Kol, which had become very clear to me now that I remembered nothing.

"What did Klaus mean by 'you were right'?" I asked curiously, intertwining my fingers with his.

Kol shrugged and gave me a cryptic look. "Nothing you need to worry about."

I raised a brow and decided to follow his advice, resting my head against his shoulder as we just sat in silence on the couch.

"I think you need to kill Alaric to get my memories back," I said after a while. "He mentioned that the spell Esther cast on me was more complicated than I thought."

"I better let my siblings know. I hope they'll be able to manage Alaric without me or I'll have to go back and smack him in the head with my baseball bat."

I frowned, staring confusedly at him. "Your what?"

Kol smacked his forehead with his palm and laughed. "I keep forgetting that you don't remember anything. It's my new favourite weapon."

I giggled and shook my head of him, enjoying the sound of his laughter. "Tell me more about yourself, Kol. How did we first meet?"

He grinned and thought back to the day. "We met when we were merely children and still human. I scared you and your best friend Tatia and you became so furious at me."

"Oh? Yes, that does sound like me… I think." I snickered. "When did we fall in love with each other?"

He shrugged this time. "Well… the first time we kissed was in France 14…88 I believe. You lied to me and said I'd dreamt about it at first, because you were afraid a relationship with me would eventually force us apart. You and Nik were… _are_ best friends."

I instinctively touched my lips and felt a slight tingle, like a kiss that still lingered on them. Kol noticed this and grabbed my hand, pulling it a little away as he leant forward and pressed his lips gently to mine, sending a shiver of excitement through me.

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me and kissing him back tenderly, loving the softness and intensity in such a pure and simple kiss.

The kiss went on for what felt like hours and the kisses that followed were so full of passion and yearning that they nearly made me lose my breath.

I was in complete ecstasy and craved more and more kisses from this young man, whom I had known about for less than a week.

Everything just felt so perfect, simple and wonderful until I suddenly felt a sudden ache in my heart that made me break the deep tongue kiss we shared and push Kol away a little.

"Something has happened!" I breathed out.

A few minutes of silence passed and Kol's phone suddenly started ringing.

He pulled it out and answered the call, speaking quietly with his oldest brother Elijah. I watched his facial expression and after a long while he finally hung up, his face filled with sorrow.

"Kol? What's wrong?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"It's Klaus. The Salvatores desiccated him…" he answered quietly.

I was speechless.

Did this mean Klaus was gone forever? Or were we going to save his life now?

And what about Alaric?

"Wait, how was I able to feel that?"

Kol gulped and I felt his body tense up. "Perhaps because you were the first human Klaus turned…"

I frowned, not understanding what he meant.

"When you were about to die 1000 years ago both Niklaus and I gave you our blood. We don't know which one was used to turn you, but if you sensed that you must belong to Nik's bloodline and that means that if he dies you will die very soon afterwards."

I gulped too and wondered if my feelings for Klaus had derived from the fact that I was the first vampire he turned.

"We have to–"

"You're not going back. I promised Klaus that I'd keep you safe. Elijah ensured me that he would get our brother back with Rebekah and if it becomes necessary, we will let Alaric chase us around the world if that means we will get Klaus' body back."

"So he's negotiating his way to getting Klaus back?"

Kol nodded and smiled weakly. "Trust me, Elijah is an excellent negotiator. He always gets what he wants one way or the other. But… do you want to run with me for a century?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, because I already knew what to say to that. "Yes. Since I've already run with you and your siblings for nearly 1000 years I'm sure I can do it again for a century. As long as I get to be with you."

He sighed and kissed the back of my hand gently. "Ok. We will run together again and as for your memory we'll just have to create some new and amazing memories for you."

Oh he already had that covered.

I was never going to forget those blissful kisses…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. The Truth Or A Lie?

**A/N: Helloo, sorry about the shortness of this chapter - I'm almost drowning in homework and essays -_-**

**Anyway, I'll give you a longer chap next time, I promise ;)**

**Oh and thank you so much for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! :D KOL GIVES OUT FREE KISSES TO YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

It was difficult to say what was worst; having to wait for Elijah to give us an update regarding Klaus' state or having to stay in a house in a foreign town that I couldn't leave.

Either way then it was making me feel restless and I was unable to sleep, eat or enjoy my time with Kol because I worried so much about what was going on in Mystic Falls.

When Kol returned home from his nightly visit at the hospital where he compelled a nurse to give him some blood bags for us, I sensed something happening to Klaus that I was unable to explain.

It felt like magic was involved, but I wasn't certain because according to Kol it was more than 1000 years since I'd been a witch.

"I think you need to call Elijah," I said before he could open his mouth to speak. "I sense a lot of changes."

Kol didn't question me, but handed me a blood bag so he could use his free hand to take his cell phone out with.

While he called Elijah I sipped the blood in the bag and found that my appetite was still very little, but I forced myself to drink some more so I wouldn't become weak.

Once Kol was done speaking with his brother, he hung up and gazed at me. "Elijah and Rebekah are on their way to pick up Klaus' body as we speak while the others are distracting Alaric."

"So we will soon be on the run with them?" I asked, worrying for both of their lives.

Kol nodded and took a seat next to me on the slightly dusty chaise longue. "I know you are worried and anxious about their safety, but you cannot let yourself get distracted by this. We have dealt with much worse and made it out alive."

"That doesn't change the fact that they _are_ in great danger. It frustrates me that we are waiting here while they are fighting alone. We should help them."

He heaved a sigh in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair, pondering over something for a moment.

"If I agree to go back with you…" Kol said, igniting hope inside me. "… will you then promise me that you will do exactly as I say and not try to do anything on your own?"

I held my breath and stared at him, feeling a "no" threatening to utter itself because doing what people told me to do wasn't something I would do.

"You want the truth or a lie?" she asked.

Kol frowned but realized what she meant and groaned, standing up and running his fingers through his hair again, looking troubled.

"Just… don't do anything dangerous, please?"

I nodded. That promise I could do an effort to keep and when we left our hiding spot, I felt some of my worries disappearing a bit.

We headed straight to the woods where Elijah was waiting for Rebekah to return with Klaus' body and although Elijah appreciated having Kol by his side, he too was filled with concern for his siblings' safety.

"You stay here with Elijah and I'll go help Rebekah." Kol ordered more than said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, kissing his lips lovingly for a brief moment before I let him go.

He smiled faintly and then sped off, leaving me with his oldest brother. I let out a deep sigh and leaned against a tree, feeling more anxious than ever.

But it wasn't long before I felt another and much stronger sensation inside me that drew me somewhere else like a magnet.

I felt myself compelled to leaving Elijah's side and snuck away, heading towards a cellar-like place deep in the woods where unfamiliar voices were speaking quietly.

I waited in the dark shadows of the tall trees, waiting as a young girl left the cellar alone. I didn't know what made me go down, but I had to take a look and saw a young dark haired boy standing in the tomb, examining his body as if he was trying to get used to it.

"Niklaus?" I said, sensing his presence even though his boy didn't look like Klaus at all.

He looked up and when his gaze fell on me, his facial expression changed from worried to relieved.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, slowly approaching me. "Where is Kol?"

"Looking for your body with Rebekah. So this is what I sensed? You – switching bodies with some boy?"

He raised a brow. "You sensed that?"

I nodded. "I also sensed your body being desiccated."

He relaxed and smiled, caressing my cheek gently. "So it is true then. I turned you.´"

It sounded more like a statement than answer, but I was beginning to believe that too. Klaus made me what I was today and saved me the night I was supposed to die.

"What will happen to you now?" I asked worriedly.

Klaus heaved a sigh and pulled me close to him; embracing me tightly as if this was the last time we were going to see each other.

"You cannot know. No one can know that I am alive, Aliana. Not even my own family. I have big plans in store for everyone," he said as he broke the hug, looking intently at me. "Will you promise me that you will keep my secret safe?"

I nodded without hesitating, because I trusted Klaus 100 % and understood that he would never ask this of me if it wasn't important.

"But won't Kol believe that you are alive if I don't die?"

Klaus shook his head. "Let him wait a few hours and when he is positive that nothing will happen to you, you suggest that he was the one who turned you. You make him believe that I didn't and that I'm dead. I know it will hurt, but it's safest this way and especially with Alaric still out there."

"You want me to lie to him?" I already felt bad about the idea.

"Not lying, no. Just… don't tell the truth. I'm doing this to protect you all."

I bit down in my lip and chewed on it, thinking hard about what I should do. I understood his reason for wanting to keep his current status hidden, but to lie to the man I loved?

Could I do that to him?

"Please, Aliana. I need your help and I really do not want to compel you to forget. You're my best friend… yes?"

I let out a sigh and finally nodded, hugging him tightly back. "Good luck, Niklaus. I hope you know what you are doing."

He watched me leaving the cellar and I returned to Elijah, who was holding a crying Rebekah close to him, tears gleaming in his eyes as well.

I gasped and instantly dreaded that something had happened to Kol until I felt someone turn me around and saw him standing there, his clothes shredded and bloody.

I embraced him tightly and could sense that he was mourning as well even though he wasn't crying like Rebekah.

"I'm sorry… we were too late," he whispered as I sobbed too – not because I was mourning over Klaus' death but because I was scared of what was going to happen now. "I don't want to lose you, Aliana… not after everything we've been through. There has to be a way to stop you from…"

He bit his lip and stopped himself from uttering that word.

Dying.

He thought I would die soon and had I not known that Klaus was still alive, I would've been crying much more right now.

"We don't know that, Kol… Maybe-maybe you turned me." I said, my voice hoarse and quiet from crying.

Kol shook his head, refusing to believe it. "It has to be Nik…"

We were all silent for what felt like a long time and when someone finally made a noise it was Rebekah who left the place, muttering something about something she had to take care of.

"I'm sorry, Kol… so sorry," Elijah said, watching us sadly. "I will go find Rebekah before we leave town."

Elijah patted Kol's shoulder comfortingly and gave me a meaningful nod before vanishing as well, leaving us alone together.

"Don't be sad, Kol. Even if Klaus was the one who turned me, then I want to enjoy my last time with you." I said, cupping his face in my hands.

I kissed him softly and felt a tear trickling down his cheek. Never had I seen Kol cry before and to see him shed a tear now just proved that he was good underneath his reckless and malevolent behaviour that he'd taken after his brother.

Kol kissed me back hard and passionately, pushing me against a nearby tree and wrapping my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid inside my mouth.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I kissed him back as if this was our very last kiss, because I needed him to believe that Klaus was truly dead.

Kol moved deeper into the woods with me, to the dark parts where we could be alone and undisturbed, his hands roaming my body in a desperate attempt to savour every bit of this moment.

He was _so_ sure that I was going to die that it broke my heart, but the truth was that if Klaus hadn't managed to switch bodies with this boy then I would soon be dead.

But I let Kol take me and craved the intimacy as well.

So when he tore every piece of my clothes off and ravaged my body with hot and passionate kisses, I moaned and cried out his name in ecstasy.

Even though we were both mourning and emotionally unstable, I knew that we needed this to get closer to each other and as the minutes passed by I slowly began remembering all the things in my life that I had forgotten.

Closing my eyes I savoured every memory that flashed in my mind, good and bad ones, and it all came back so fast that I nearly felt overwhelmed.

I let out another cry in pleasure as we both reached the peak of our blissful state, not caring if anyone or anything heard us.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	22. Las Vegas

**A/N: HELLOOO! *dead and gone***

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! This is more of a filler chap, so that's why it's short.**

**But there'll be more hilarious moments and stuff like that in the next chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

After learning that Alaric had died the night Klaus was supposed to die, we all decided to stay in Mystic Falls.

We mourned over Klaus' death, but our lives continued peacefully because neither Klaus nor Alaric was there to create problems.

I knew that Klaus would return eventually, though, and when he did he would find out that my memory had returned along with the fact that he could no longer create anymore hybrids.

The night after his "death" Rebekah had told me that she was responsible for Alaric's death and had attempted to kill Elena, but rather than Elena dying permanently she ended up turning into a vampire as well – thanked to Damon's blood.

I pitied Elena for having been forced into becoming a vampire and wondered if my life would have been different if Tatia had become a vampire as well.

At least my relationship with Kol was going better than it ever had the last 1000 years.

We were closer, more intimate and everyday it seemed like we couldn't keep our hands off each other, which Rebekah couldn't resist the urge to tease us with.

"When was the last time we truly went out and had fun?" Kol asked me one night when we were ready to go to bed.

"Fun? Like… getting wasted and making trouble or killing people fun?" I answered.

Kol smirked darkly. "Both."

Oh, wow that was a very long time! Last time we did that was back in… 1484.

"A very long time. But we can't just go on a killing spree nowadays. The humans have cell phones, cameras and all that stuff to capture us in the act."

Kol pouted. "Sounds like you're a chicken."

He started making chicken noises, so I slapped him in the back of his head. "Shut up! I'm not a chicken, but I just don't want that kind of fun anymore."

He narrowed his eyes and more or less tackled me, holding my arms pinned above my head as I lay on the bed.

"Oh, Allie… we need to have that kind of fun. Rebekah told me that there's a place called Las Vegas in Nevada and I think it would be the perfect place for us."

I snickered. "You want to have a vacation in Las Vegas?"

He nodded and pressed his lips against mine. "It's the city of sins. Doesn't that sound extremely compelling?"

It did, yes – especially with Kol who used to be the Prince of Sins.

"Alright, let's go. But I don't think you will be able to lure Elijah with you."

Kol grinned and kissed me again passionately, moving his lips down along my jawline to my ear, whispering softly and seductively: "Oh it will be only you and I."

Having planned that we decided to pack already and was leaving Mystic Falls early in the morning.

When we told Rebekah about the trip she burst out laughing and taunted Kol about whether or not he would be able to control himself in Las Vegas.

Even Elijah didn't think that Kol would be able to control himself and teased him, which only made me laugh so much more of the annoyed expression on Kol's face.

But we left Mystic Falls and drove to the nearest airport, compelling our way to Las Vegas where we then landed and drove to a hotel.

Despite it being afternoon in Las Vegas, Kol was still impressed by how Las Vegas looked and wanted to head to a casino immediately.

I too was impressed by the beautiful sight, but I also saw the bad parts of Las Vegas that were filled with prostitutes that without a doubt would want to pleasure Kol if he wasn't with me.

We started out staying at the hotel and prepared ourselves for tonight, but while Kol was in the middle of trying out his fancy new suit my phone started ringing.

Klaus' name was on the caller ID.

I snuck out of the suite and hid on the emergency staircase, answering Klaus' call.

"Where are you, Nik?" I asked quietly.

"_Around. I'm still searching for my body and a witch who can help me get back into it. Where are you and Kol?_" he answered.

"In Las Vegas. We're on vacation, but we'll be back in a week."

"_Vegas?_" Klaus chuckled. "_Does he suspect anything?_"

"No, I don't think so. I believe I convinced him that he turned me… he's going to hate me for lying to him."

"_I won't let him do that. But I hear that Alaric is gone? What happened?_"

I sighed and wondered if I should tell him the truth. "Whatever I tell you then promise me you won't hate Rebekah for it, please?"

Klaus fell silent. "_I promise. What did she do?_"

"She… more or less killed Elena and then Elena turned into a vampire because she had Damon's blood in her system."

"_WHAT?!_" I nearly dropped my phone because he screamed so loudly.

And then I heard Kol searching for me nearby, so I decided to hang up and snuck back to the suite, carrying a pair of stilettos I'd stolen to make it look like I'd been looking for new shoes.

"There you are! Where did you go?" he asked, tying his shoe laces.

"I looked for new shoes," I lied, instantly feeling bad about it. "The blue ones or the red ones?"

I held the two different coloured pumps up and he pointed at the red ones, then winked. "Red always looks sexy on you."

I laughed and put the red ones on – the ones I originally planned to wear with my tight black dress – and at last curled my hair which I knew Kol would love too.

"God, I could just jump on you right now…" he said, staring at me as I curled my hair.

"Please don't. I really don't want anything messed up before we even leave the hotel." I said.

He pouted dramatically. "Aww, but we've got all week sweetheart! We can always go tomorrow night."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, no and no! We're going tonight and when we get home – if we're not too drunk that is – you can rip my clothes off."

Kol's face lit up as if it was Christmas and nearly tackled me again as he pressed me against the nearest wall, crashing his lips against mine.

Luckily, I hadn't put my lipstick on yet so he was free to ravage my lips.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist, feeling the hem of my dress moving up to my waist and something hard in his trousers pressing against me.

"Oh God…" I moaned, enjoying the passionate and addictive kisses he trailed down along the side of my neck.

I felt Kol smirking against my neck and slowly, but surely he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed aside my panties, sliding into me in one quick movement that made me cry out of pleasure.

"Someone seems to have changed her mind…" he whispered huskily into my ear.

Oh yes, I had definitely changed my mind and allowed Kol to continue the wonderful, hard and fast thrusts, moaning louder each time.

His lips edged back to mine and I felt his tongue ravage my mouth hungrily, but I didn't resist him at all.

"Okay, fine! Take me Kol!" I growled, ripping his jacket open.

Kol laughed and carried me to the bed where the thrusts continued, more amazing and passionate than ever.

Not long went before I cried out in ecstasy and almost ripped the sheets under me apart, earning another pleased smirk on Kol's lips.

Once we were spent, exhausted and panting we lay close to each other, smiling like fools. My dress was still intact but wrinkled and my hair was all tangled and messy.

"I love our vacation so far," I muttered and turned to look at him. "Still want to go to the casino?"

Kol laughed. "Of course!" He pecked my cheek and jumped out of the bed, pulling his trousers back up and buttoning them.

It was night outside but there was still time to have fun, so we both tried making it look like we hadn't just had sex and then went to the casino at the Bellagio.

Since I hadn't been in Las Vegas before either I was impressed by everything and to be here with Kol was simply as good as it could get.

"I'm starting to get why Elijah and Rebekah mocked me," he muttered, looking around with wide eyes. "This is like… like Heaven to me!"

I raised a brow.

"Then what am I?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

Kol turned to me and quickly managed to produce an answer. "You're an angel from this glorious Heaven!"

I giggled and shook my head of him, heading straight to the Blackjack table, recognizing the rules and the style of the game.

Grinning like a complete moron, Kol followed me to the table and we started playing.

We started out playing just for fun without using compulsion, but neither Kol nor I could actually win a lot of money – not that we actually needed the money.

"Blegh! What is this trickery! They're winning everything!" Kol grumbled when we left the table.

I snorted. "Did you really expect to be awesome at everything?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Aliana!" he muttered, pouting like an annoyed child.

This was going to be a very long and amusing night…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	23. The Truth

**A/N: HELLOOOO! :D**

**Thanks for the amazeballs reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

Two hours later and Kol and I were heading back to our suite.

Kol and I did win a lot of money in the casino, but then Kol had to be a moron and bet it all on the roulette where he then lost everything.

He wanted to compel his way to getting his money back, but I thought it'd be for the best if we didn't draw that much attention to ourselves and took him home.

However, on our way home Kol suddenly got an idea and dragged me to a vacant park nearby the hotel we stayed at where an orchestra was waiting.

Huh, that was strange…

"Wait, did you tell them to wait for us here?" I asked suspiciously when they began playing.

Kol grinned as a reply and wrapped his arm around my waist, slowly dancing with me while they played an old song I remembered from the 19th century.

One we'd once danced to where we almost were caught together by Klaus.

"Oh, if we're going to dance to this song we ought to do it properly." I said and took a step back, holding my hand up.

Kol nodded in agreement and held his hand up as well a few inches from mine, moving gracefully around without touching my palms.

His gaze was fixated on mine throughout the entire dance and the way he looked at me sent shivers of excitement and lust through my body.

I was completely and utterly in love with Kol as he was in me.

The music changed after a little while and as it did, I felt Kol pull me close to him, pressing his lips to mine while our bodies swayed to the music.

I was in a complete daze and the only thing I sensed was the pleasure of the kiss and how my heart beat faster, my body craving for him more and more.

Everything felt like a dream; a dream I refused to wake up from because for once my life didn't feel like such a mess nor did I worry about anything in the world.

"I love you, Aliana… I've always loved you," he said quietly, looking into my eyes with a look that was so soft and genuine that he looked like a normal human being. "Marry me."

I stopped swaying and stared at him in disbelief.

Was Kol truly asking me of this?

"You're hesitating…" he muttered, a nervous look in his eyes.

"No, I'm just… shocked, that's all. You have expressed more than once that you're not the marrying kind of guy, but if you're serious…"

"Oh I am," he interrupted. "I want you to be my wife."

My heart melted at that moment and a smile formed on my lips, grabbing him by his shirt I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He grinned as I muttered this and he took out something from his pocket that made me speechless.

Kol opened the small dark blue box and revealed a stunning diamond ring.

"Oh my… it's wow…" I said, staring at it. "I love it."

Taking the ring out, he slipped it on my finger and kissed my hand, looking so carefree, content and overwhelmed as I was.

But to receive such a wonderful ring and being engaged to Kol made me feel guilty about hiding the truth from him, so I pulled him to the nearby fountain and sat down on the edge of it.

"Kol, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't become angry," I said, biting my bottom lip. "It's about Klaus."

Kol's face turned pale and he instantly bared his fangs at me in rage. "You didn't sleep–"

"No, I didn't sleep with him, but I… I did lie to you because Klaus told me to. Klaus isn't… dead and that's the reason why I didn't die that night either."

He fell silent and for a moment he just sat staring at me.

I knew that he was hurt and furious even though he showed no emotion on his face and when he suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye, I broke down crying.

It hurt to tell the truth but keeping it a secret would drive me insane.

I stayed outside at the fountain and cried throughout most of the night, freezing and sitting there alone, wondering if Kol was going to return.

Eventually I decided to venture home and dared going inside our suite, finding Klaus in Tyler's body in the living room, arguing with Kol rather loudly.

I stayed silent and just watched them arguing, not letting them know that I was there because I wanted to know if Kol hated me.

"_How could you keep that a secret from us? All of us?_" Kol hissed angrily.

"_Why do you think? Alaric wasn't the only enemy who wanted me dead and if they knew I was trapped in this body they'd hunt me down!_" Klaus snapped.

"_Oh yeah? You couldn't just have warned us and told us to pretend that you were dead? You had to make Aliana lie to everyone and hide the fact that you turned her!_"

Klaus let out a feral growl. "_Yes, because I trust her and didn't want you to fear that she would die. I wanted you to move on with your life and be happy with her. She didn't want to lie to you but I told her to and if you're going to hate her for that, then you don't deserve her love._"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, hearing Klaus storm out of the suite, passing me in the process.

I followed him out and managed to stop him when he was on his way to the elevator.

"Nik," I said, making him stop dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry I told him. I just couldn't…"

Klaus turned to me and the angry look in his face faded. He hugged me tightly and held me close to him, causing me to cry again.

"Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"But you're right! If we hadn't hid the truth people would start searching for you. Who knows if there are people worse than Alaric or your parents?"

He sighed and wiped my tears away. "I don't want you to worry about me anymore. Go to Kol and stay with him. I will inform Rebekah and Elijah and tell them to hide as well."

Klaus vanished as well and I stood in the hallway, unable to move as several thoughts went through my head.

"_Allie?_" I heard Kol say behind me.

When I turned around he quickly ran up to me and embraced me tightly, apologizing for leaving me and wiping my tears away as well.

But I needed time to think and needed to be alone for a while, so I left him in the hallway and hid in a bar several miles from the hotel, sitting in the corner and minding my own business.

Even as the bar closed early in the morning I stayed and tried numbing the pain and storm of emotions inside me.

This night was supposed to be one of the happiest night in my life, but I ruined it and I didn't regret it even though it hurt.

I was done lying to Kol and Klaus.

A strange idea formed in my head as I sat there and I decided to go to the one place where you'd never expect a vampire to be.

I went inside an old and nearly abandoned church, wondering if the world truly was created by a God and if he was against vampires living.

Did he want us all to die?

Or did he love all beings – even those that were created by magic?

Taking a seat on a bench near the altar, I closed my eyes and folded my hands, praying that all these troubles would come to an end.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's doing or something else, but I felt at peace and knew what to do now.

Returning to the suite, I found Kol pacing back and forth in the bedroom, a concerned look very visible on his face.

Upon seeing me, he let out a sigh of relief and rushed to me, saying nothing as he kissed me lovingly, a look of remorse and sadness in his eyes.

"I just want to go to bed and sleep with you by my side." I said.

Kol didn't hesitate the slightest as he nodded and helped me out of my dress, so that we could crawl under the warm covers and get some rest.

He held me in his embrace and caressed my arm soothingly as we lay together, waiting until I had fallen asleep before he too allowed himself to sleep.

We were both exhausted, drunk and had been through a rough couple of days, but after spending some time in the church I knew what to do to change that.

Having drunk so much a few minutes ago, I slept very heavily as well and didn't notice Kol waking up or that he ordered something to eat for us.

So when I finally woke up in the afternoon and found all the delicious food on his side of the bed, I looked more than a little confused and frowned, wondering if I was still dreaming.

All my favourite food was there – even the silly ones that I had created while I was drunk one time in 1262.

"You do snore an awful lot." Kol said, sitting at the end of the bed.

I rolled my eyes and threw an apple at him that he caught easily and then took a bite off.

"Well get used to it, because if you marry me you'll hear almost every night." I teased.

"Ohh, more like _when_ as I'll definitely marry you. You're mine, Aliana. Only mine."

I giggled of his possessive comment and grabbed a fork, taking a bite of a gloriously looking chocolate cake with strawberries.

It tasted like heaven and made me let out a moan of satisfaction.

"You like it?" Kol asked, grinning.

I nodded and took another bite. "Screw you. I'm marrying this cake!" I said teasingly.

Kol rolled his eyes and moved closer to me, eating the rest of my cake before I could get more.

"Your lover just died so you can't marry him anyway."

I smirked and winked. "Who said it was a 'he'?"

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. I laughed and continued on with the delicious meal, eating the dish that contained the recipe I made.

"God, this is good hangover breakfast." I said.

"Well, my fiancée deserves the best… and this is my way of apologizing for last night. But would you really be with another woman if you weren't marrying me?" Kol asked curiously.

I shrugged and grinned cryptically. "You never know. I might be a little more open-minded than you think."

I was just saying this to mess with him but he clearly didn't realize that and it was quite obvious from the look in his eyes and the huge bulge in his boxers.

God, did he ever not think about sex?

Oh wait, this was Kol… of course not!

"Wait a minute… did you ever do anything naughty with Tatia? Like…"

I smashed a pie in his face, feeling repulsed by his question and shook my head of him.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'…" he said and wiped the cream off his face. "Sorry. A man gotta know!"

I raised a brow, snorting. "A man? More like a horny teenage boy!" I said and continued eating my breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to change the subject and ate with me. "So have you given any thoughts to what you want to do today?"

I nodded and smiled as I looked at him. "I want to marry you today."

Once again his eyes widened, but a big smile was also plastered on his face, one that wouldn't easily disappear.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	24. Pastor Young

**A/N: Heyy, sorry about the short chapter. Due to some personal issues and lots of homework this is all I could muster up -_-**

**Hopefully next time I'll be able to give you a longer chap - thanks for the lovely reviews though!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

Kol stood at the end of the chapel, a permanent smile plastered on his face that wouldn't seem to disappear ever since I announced that we were going to get married.

He wanted to call his siblings and tell them about the very informal wedding, but I wanted this to be a private thing just between the two of us.

I was afraid that if Rebekah, Elijah or Klaus came something bad would happen.

Just this once I wanted a perfect day and I was soon about to get it.

Walking down the aisle in a stunning white wedding dress that I'd compelled my way to get in a bridal store a few blocks away from the hotel, I smiled back to Kol and enjoyed the beautiful sound of the orchestra's soothing music.

Everything seemed so perfect – a little too perfect but I didn't want to start worrying.

Once I reached Kol at the altar and stood beside the priest we'd hired, I felt a wonderful and intense sensation inside me that I could only guess was happiness.

"You look… breath-taking," Kol breathed, kissing both of my hands. "You sure you want to do this? An eternity with me might be a little… exasperating."

I giggled and shook my head. "I've been able to survive your exasperating behaviour for 1000 years. I'm sure I can an eternity." I said teasingly.

Kol grinned and nodded at the priest, who then started the ceremony.

Normally, you needed a witness to be present but we'd compelled him to forget about that and just focus on doing what he did best.

I chewed nervously on my scarlet lips as he talked because I kept dreading that something would actually happen and that I wouldn't get to become Kol's wife.

But we said our "I do's", exchanged rings and said our improvised vows to each other without anything happening.

"_By the power enthroned in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride._"

Kol blinked and before I knew it his lips crashed against mine in an amazing and passionate kiss that ignited a familiar feeling inside me.

"Back to the suite?" Kol murmured against my lips, his hands aching to tear my clothes off.

I nodded eagerly and felt him sweeping me up into his arms in bridal style, darting back to our suite and making his way to the bed while he continued the fierce kisses.

"_May we be the first ones to congratulate you two?_"

Kol broke the kiss instantly and frowned, staring confusedly at his two siblings while my face was turning bright red.

Oh. My. God.

Klaus and Elijah were here? But why?

"I knew this was too good to be true…" I muttered, earning a weird look from Klaus. "Sorry, it's just that… I wanted a day without any supernatural drama."

"We apologize for intruding you two tonight, but we wouldn't have come unless it was important," Elijah said. "Someone has captured Rebekah. We don't know where she is but we believe a very dangerous hunter named Pastor Young is behind it."

I gasped. "Oh God no! He isn't in possession of a white oak stake, is he?" I asked worriedly.

"We're not sure. There are rumours of it, but none of which I can confirm." Klaus answered.

"Well, we can't let Rebekah get staked – hunter or not." Kol said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Despite his sometimes reckless behaviour I knew that he cared about his family as much as I did and it would break his heart if Rebekah died.

"Let's go. Our honeymoon can wait." I said quietly.

Kol looked at me apologetically and kissed my cheek, pulling me with him and his brothers to the nearest airport where a jet was waiting for us.

I was still dressed in my wedding dress and Kol was still in his fine black suit, but even though it saddened me that the day wasn't completely perfect then I couldn't leave Rebekah behind.

She'd become my best friend ever since Tatia died and had been there for me when I'd been upset about all sorts of things.

So we headed back to Mystic Falls as fast as we could and didn't rest once before we were back in the Mikaelson Mansion.

On the way back Klaus had told us about the arrival of the hunter, who seemed like a normal priest in the beginning and then turned out to be one hate-filled hunter who loathed vampires.

He'd tried to attack other vampires in the town as well but without any success until he heard about the Originals and how every vampire originated from them.

"He must be trying to lure you all out," I said, pacing frantically around in the living room. "I mean why else would he go after Rebekah?"

"If that's the case then it's very risky to go rescue her," Elijah said. "It's very likely that he does have a white oak stake."

Klaus and Kol nodded in agreement. "We don't even know where she is, so we need to keep a low profile while we search for her," Kol said, turning to Klaus. "Especially you, Klaus. People still think you're dead."

"Perhaps we should ask the Salvatores to help us? It would be in their best interest to keep you all alive if they don't want to die." I suggested.

Kol sent me a look that clearly said that he wasn't fond of the idea.

"We don't need the Salvatores! The only one they're interested in protecting is that damned doppelgänger."

"No, she's right, Kol. We need their help," Klaus said. "We let them distract the priest while we find Rebekah."

"I should ask them then. They're not going to listen to any of you after all the things you've all put them through."

It was harshly said but it was true and they all knew it.

After a nod of approval from all of them, I headed out of the door but Kol quickly caught up with me and stopped me on the porch.

"Aliana, wait!" he said, cupping my face with his hands as he leant forward to kiss me lovingly.

The kiss felt so good and so intense now that I had a hard time letting go of him and him of me.

We stayed outside and kissed for several more minutes until I finally managed to break the kiss and pulled away a little, gazing up into his eyes.

"Be careful, Mrs. Aliana Mikaelson." He smiled at the mention of my full name, making me grin.

"I will, Mr. Mikaelson. And when your sister has gotten safely back we will continue our honeymoon. I promise you that."

"I hope so. I want to rock your world."

I giggled of his comment, shaking my head. "You already do, Kol. I love you."

He kissed me again more tenderly this time, but this time he managed to pull away – although it was very reluctantly.

"I love you too, Allie. Good luck."

He kissed my forehead softly and watched me as I disappeared, still dressed in that damn wedding dress but I didn't want to waste any more time when Rebekah was in danger.

I ran all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House and by the time I arrived at the house my dress was dirty and torn at some places.

The door opened before I could step inside and Damon's eyes widened in shock of seeing me standing at his door, looking like a runaway bride.

"Aliana, you're a very hot woman but–"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not here to marry you, you fool. Move aside. I need to talk with you." I said, pushing him back so I could enter the house.

Damon raised a brow and followed me into the living room where his brother was waiting. The pair obviously had been fighting over something so I hoped I'd be able to distract them.

"I know that you two have no reason to trust me, but you two both need to listen to me. There's a hunter in town named–"

"Pastor Young? Oh we know," Damon said. "He tried to kill us."

I sighed. "Yes, and he wants to kill the Originals as well. He has Rebekah and is holding her prisoner as we speak."

"Let me guess. You want us to help you and the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked with venom dripping in his tone.

"Yes… remember, one of them created your bloodline and mine. I know which one it is and this person needs help." I answered.

They eyed me suspiciously but couldn't see through my bluff. If I made them believe that Rebekah was the one who created our bloodline then they might help me save her.

"_You really think he has a weapon that can kill an Original?_" Elena asked, stepping forth.

I hadn't even noticed she was here until now and even though I could see some changes within her from all the hurt and suffering she'd been through, then the Petrova fire was still blazing in her.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought he was just bluffing," I said. "Please. I won't bother you again if you just help me save Rebekah."

Elena looked like she'd already made up her mind, while Stefan and Damon needed a little more persuasion.

"I'll owe you a favour, one I promise I will return no matter what you ask of me."

Finally they seemed to have made up their minds as well and after getting a nod of approval from them too, I told them about how we were going to save Rebekah.

I just hoped that Rebekah wouldn't die before we got to her.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	25. Demons Of The Dark

**A/N: Heey, *dies* Well this chapter is kind of... random-ish and more of a filler so... yeah ( ._.)**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"Kol, stop staring at my breasts," I murmured sleepily and pulled the covers over my nude body. "It's not very gentlemanly of you."

I looked at Kol and found him lying on his side beside me, smirking smugly. He snorted of my comment and rolled on top of me, kissing me softly.

"Since when have I ever been a gentleman?" he murmured against my lips.

I giggled and rolled him under me, straddling his lap and exposing myself fully to him. I still couldn't believe that Kol was my husband.

My husband!

Knowing how Kol felt about marriage before I found this very amazing, but he had changed a lot since he met me.

"Dear wife of mine, you're making it very hard for me to _not_ stare at your lovely twins…" Kol said, his gaze falling to my bosom.

I covered my "twins" with my hands and watched as he reluctantly moved his gaze back up to my face, pouting very obviously.

"Behave, love. You may be my husband but you need to learn how to control yourself." I smirked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yes! I always enjoy tormenting you."

He laughed and I felt us suddenly roll off the bed, getting wrapped up partly in the duvet as I lay on top of him.

"I can't believe it took us just about 1000 years to get at this point of our relationship."

"You're right. We should totally have shagged back in the 15th century."

My cheeks instantly turned red and I smacked him on his chest, making him laugh. It would've changed quite a lot if we had though…

"Did you really love me even back then?" I asked curiously, resting my head on his chest.

"Of course. I've loved you since I became a vampire. I wasn't fully aware of it as a human though." Kol answered, pecking my forehead softly.

I closed my eyes and savoured this peaceful moment with him, wanting to stay in his embrace forever because he made me feel truly happy.

"God I feel so cheesy and squishy when I'm with you. You're bad influence, Allie."

He pushed me off him and sat up as I lay on the floor, pouting cutely. "But I like when you're cheesy and squishy…"

Kol raised a brow and rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable. But you're all mine, so that's ok."

So possessive as always…

Sitting up as well I grabbed my clothes that were lying around on the floor and thought about the many hours Kol and I had spent searching for Rebekah.

We hadn't found any trace of her yet, but we were going to continue the search today in the woods while Elijah searched in the town.

As for Klaus then he had to keep a low profile and had asked a witch friend of his to help him locate Rebekah's whereabouts.

After having our daily glass of blood we headed out into the woods and started searching the woods, beginning at the old Lockwood property.

"You think she's still alive?" I asked worriedly, fearing that the worst had happened.

Kol shook his head without hesitating and answered: "I know my sister very well. She's a fighter and won't let herself get killed that easily."

It was true that Rebekah fought with every bit of her strength until the very end and perhaps… she wasn't even trapped anymore.

Maybe she was on her way home and the priest was dead.

"Don't worry, Aliana. We'll get her back." Kol grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I tried pushing my worries away and focused on finding Rebekah even though it was hard not to worry about her.

We spent hours walking through the woods, listening carefully for any sounds of Rebekah calling for help or for any ripped off pieces of her clothes, but found none to our frustration.

However, after a while we did reach one of the old caves Klaus and I hid inside after he'd been cursed, making me wonder if this priest was solely after Klaus or all the Originals.

It wouldn't be the first one that a hunter tried killing Klaus.

"I think we have to lure the priest out," I said, sighing heavily. "One of us should make ourselves known to him and once we find him we can get him to tell where she is."

Kol nodded in agreement and sat down on a large rock, pulling me down on his lap so I could rest my legs as well.

"I'll do it and in the meantime you will help my brothers capturing him."

I wasn't overly fond of that part of our plan, because that meant that Kol would be put in a lot of danger and if something went wrong…

God, I didn't even want to think of what would happen then.

"Please be careful, Kol," I pleaded more than said. "I mean it. I don't want to become a widow already."

"Trust me, Aliana. That will never happen. I'm too awesome to die." Kol said, earning a weird look from me.

I wanted to tell him to be serious, but the playful smile on his lips made it harder for me to be mad at him so I just smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go back and tell the others." Kol murmured before kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and we darted back to the Mikaelson Mansion where Klaus was still trying to find Rebekah with the help of the young witch.

The witch had passed out on the floor, though and I could tell just by seeing blood trickling down from her nose that she'd spent too much strength.

That usually happened to inexperienced witches and I knew from experience that spending a lot of your powers on a strong or difficult spell would give you a nasty headache.

"No luck with the witch?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Klaus grumbled, dragging the unconscious witch into another room. "She could, however, point out that Rebekah is somewhere in the town or in the outskirts."

"Well, Aliana and I were talking about how we can find Rebekah in a much easier way," Kol said. "We know that this priest is named Pastor Young and the Salvatores have met him, so we make him approach us and lure him into a trap."

Klaus raised a brow and folded his arms, looking a little sceptic about our plan. "And who will lure him out? The Salvatores?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Kol will be the bait." I said reluctantly.

A look of disapproval was instantly on Klaus' face and I knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother put himself in that kind of danger.

"And how exactly do you intend to lure Pastor Young out without getting killed in the process?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Nik. I can get him out. The guy is a priest. I can piss him off in all sorts of ways."

That was what made me worry the most – this wasn't the first time Kol had pissed off a priest either…

* * *

><p><em>England, 1427<em>

_The church was eerily silent during the night and not even the sound of a priest praying could be heard as everyone in the whole village was sleeping._

_I walked slowly up the aisle in my burgundy red dress and glanced around, wondering what it would be like to listen to a real priest as he preached._

_I had never attended a mass or even stepped inside a church before, because a part of me dreaded that God would strike down on me for being what I was._

_But I was standing inside the church in the middle of the beautiful stone aisle and nothing had happened to me… yet._

_Closing my eyes I tried folding my hands and said a silent prayer, wishing that Niklaus would break his curse soon and that my complicated relationship with Kol would get better._

_However, as I finished saying my prayer I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of fangs grazed the side of my neck._

_I instantly turned around and pushed Kol away from me when I realized it was him, noticing the golden decanter full of red wine in his hand._

"_Kol, have you been drinking again?" I asked sternly, folding my arms._

"_No, Mother," he answered mockingly and took a swig of the decanter, spilling red wine on the floor carelessly. "I am as sober as a priest."_

_He smirked and bowed mockingly, then went to take another swig, but I reached out for the decanter and tried wrestling it out of his hands._

"_Give it to me!" _

"_Never!"_

"_KOL!"_

"_Yes, darling?" Kol laughed loudly, but his eyes suddenly widened as he dropped the decanter on the floor, spilling red wine all over the tiles._

"_Jesus Christ, Kol! Look at what you did!" I screamed._

"_Who is here in God's house at night? Show yourself!" a priest suddenly yelled._

_I hid my face behind my palms, muttering one swearword after another of Kol's stupidity and watched as the priest rushed to us, looking very… um… infuriated to say it mildly._

_Kol remained calm, though, and started waving like a madman even though both the priest and I were aware of that he had stolen the decanter from the church._

"_Oh, hello there! You must be… no, wait! Let me guess; you are the oldest virgin in this church!" Kol said teasingly._

_I shook my head in dismay, feeling so embarrassed and annoyed. I did not even know where to begin because every time Kol got drunk he did something foolish like this._

"_I apologize for my friend's lack of respect, but he has had a little too much to drink," I said, grabbing Kol's arm to pull him away from the priest. "I will take him away."_

"_Are you with him? Then you must pay for the wine and the decanter! This is holy ground and–"_

"_Holy ground? Pfft! This land used to be ruled by witches and warlocks! You building a silly church here will not change that," Kol interrupted. "In fact, this is the time where you should start praying that to your 'God' that we will not kill you."_

_The priest's eyes widened and he watched as Kol swiftly dashed up to the altar, stealing another decanter filled with wine and taking a swig of it._

"_Oh dear Lord! Please kill these demons of the Devil!" the priest prayed, clutching his cross tightly._

_Kol dashed back to us in the blink of an eye, his eyes turning dark red and veins becoming visible as he let his fangs elongate._

"_Oh oh you made a little mistake there, Father!" he said, grabbing the priest by his throat. "We are not demons of the Devil! We are demons of the dark! We roam the night and drink you pitiful humans' blood."_

"_Kol, let him go or–"_

"_Or what Aliana? We are merely having a nice conversation with the priest, yes?"_

_He made the priest nod and opened his mouth, forcing alcohol into his mouth. The priest spluttered and made another attempt to pray for help._

"_Let him go demon! We may be servants of the Lord but we will kill you and send you back to Hell where you belong!" another priest shouted._

_Kol glanced at me and rolled his eyes, throwing the frightened priest down on the floor before turning to me._

"_This is getting rather boring. Let us go somewhere else."_

_I slapped him hard across his face and dashed out of the church, not looking back once to see if he was following me._

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	26. A Little Too Superstitious

**A/N: ( ._.) Merp... Hey random people reading this story! Sorry about not uploading yesterday. I've been stressing about school, homework and grades and shit... But my holidays begin on Monday so I'll have a whole week to write stories in ;)**

**Thanks for le awesome reviews, favs and alerts! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

"Do you remember that night we went to a church?" I asked Kol as we were heading to the Grill.

Kol stared at me with an almost scared look on his face, leading me to guess that he didn't remember jack about that night.

No wonder – he got so drunk that he ran around naked in the streets.

"Oh, you mean that night you slapped me for having fun? Yes, I remember that," Kol said and pouted. "That wasn't very nice of you, you know."

I rolled my eyes and stopped him from walking any further by moving in front of him. He raised a brow at first but after a while a smile formed on his lips.

"Why did you follow me that night? I told you very specifically not to bother me and even lied about where I was going, so I could have a quiet night in there."

"Why are you bringing this up? That was over 500 years ago…"

"Because I just remembered it and I'm pissed off at you for doing it. Also, I'm taking your spot as bait."

His eyes widened. "What? Hell no! I was drunk, Allie! I didn't know what I was doing."

I narrowed my eyes and scowled venomously, causing him to take a step back instinctively in case I was going to slap him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, but can't you just let it go? I mean it was just a visit to a church."

"To you, yes. To me it wasn't _just_ a visit. I…" I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand it anyway, but fine I'll forget it. I'll still take your place as bait though."

I began walking again, instantly feeling his fingers wrap around my wrist, pulling me back into his embrace where he held me tightly.

"I'll do anything for you if you change your mind and let me go." Kol whispered.

I frowned and looked up into his brown eyes, thinking about the last time he pissed a priest off.

I remembered that a week after that happened we had to flee because Mikael was close to finding us and for some reason I just had this crazy feeling of that it was a punishment from God.

Perhaps I was just a little too superstitious, but vampires, witches, werewolves and even hybrids existed, so perhaps… a greater being did exist too.

If that was the case then she knew that she would go to hell for her actions.

But she wouldn't be alone, because Kol too had sinned so many times.

"I want you to be respectful to him and treat him as any God fearing person would treat a priest," I said. "I know it sounds silly, but if he does believe in God like I do then he will soften up to you."

Kol nuzzled his nose against mine and kissed me softly. "Okay. I get it. I mean you used to be a witch and have always believed in that kind of stuff…" He shrugged. "I'll do my best."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before I let him go into the Grill and stood outside, waiting anxiously for this to be over.

I went around the back of the Grill where I knew Elijah would soon be waiting as well, but when I arrived I saw a man standing in the alley, humming an old church song.

This wasn't right.

"You know, your friends must be very foolish if they think they can mess with a man who works for the Lord himself," the man suddenly said.

I could only guess that he was Pastor Young and knowing that Kol was probably inside the Grill, waiting for the Pastor to appear, I felt my face turn pale of fear.

I might be 1000 years old, but I was not invincible and if he could capture Rebekah then he could definitely catch me as well.

"Please free my friend," I pleaded. "I know that she is a vampire and that you hate us for what we are, but the Originals… they never asked to become what they are. Neither did I."

The pastor raised a brow and leaned against the stone wall, watching me intently. "You don't act like they do… Do you believe in God, vamp?"

I held my breath as I approached him nervously and just knew in my heart that I did – even if I had no reason to.

"I do and I know that I will be punished when I die like any other sinner," I said. "But… you won't stop people from killing each other by killing every vampire on this planet and you too will be judged, for it is a sin to kill a human being – even if this being is a vampire."

He stood up straight and examined my face for a long time, thinking and taking in every one of my words.

I hoped that I could convince him into letting Rebekah go and to leave this town, because after all the fighting against Esther and Mikael I just wanted a peaceful life.

"If you believe in God then how can you defend them for their actions? Do you not know what they have done through the last 1000 years?"

"Oh, believe me I do. I have been by their side for over 900 years and yes, they have made a lot of mistakes in the past – so have I – but it's not up to you to judge us for that."

"Oh but as a servant of God I am. You and your 'friends' are demons. You weren't created by accident but by the Devil himself and will not be saved from eternal damnation."

I sighed heavily, remembering what the priest in the church had told Kol and I and wondered if they'd both been true.

Were we really demons from the dark?

Were we doomed to suffer an eternal pain when we died?

I opened my mouth to speak but the sound of a fast pounding heartbeat distracted me and as I turned around my eyes widened at the sight of another hunter – a young man – who was armed with a wooden stake.

He launched himself at me and went to stake me, so I quickly caught his wrist mid-air and tried wrestling it out of his grip.

He'd been clever and bathed in vervain before he did this, because the moment I touched his wrist I felt my skin burn.

I hissed in pain but still managed to wrestle the stake out of his hand and pushed him away from me, though not before the pastor could sneak up on me and drive the stake into my back.

I felt the tip of his stake scrape my heart as he drove it further inside me and tried screaming for help.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you soon. I've seen you with one of the Originals and know that they'll come for you." he whispered and ordered his apprentice to sedate me.

The younger vampire quickly pulled himself up from the ground and took out a vervain filled syringe, injecting it into my neck so I would fall unconscious.

I fought with every bit of my strength to get out of their grip and managed to get a few feet away from them before I fell unconscious.

Perhaps this was my punishment from God.

He was hurting me for the lives I'd taken now that I was finally happily married to Kol.

The only positive thing I could find in this was that I'd get closer to Rebekah and with her help it would be easier to break out.

Unless he'd already killed Rebekah…

I was anxious about waking up and when I was finally able to open my eyes, I found myself chained tightly to a chair and held down by some sort of torture device.

I glanced around and the instant I did I felt wooden spikes sinking into my neck, causing me to bleed all over my neck.

So moving around was not an option.

But I didn't have to look around to know that Rebekah wasn't in the same cell as I was – though I suspected that she was in a situation like mine.

"_You shouldn't move too much or you might accidentally decapitate yourself,_" Pastor Young said, watching me intently like a hawk. "You know, I wasn't quite sure about who you were at first until you told me that you used to spend a lot of time with the Originals."

I frowned, wondering what he knew about me exactly.

But then it suddenly dawned to me…

It might be nothing important, but there was something about this priest that seemed familiar.

"Your _lover_ Kol Mikaelson butchered an entire church full of priests and nuns… Among them were the brother of an ancestor of mine."

I gulped because my worst fear had just been confirmed.

Of course Kol had butchered them all. He had been so drunk, so moody and I… I left him alone with all those innocent people who worked in the church.

"My very distant great-grandfather wrote down about the attack on his brother and the church, telling tales about demons that lived among us in disguises. He would be proud to see that I have finally found the demon that was responsible for his brother's death."

"No… I–"

"You what? You didn't know? Your lover is a changed man now? Demoness, there is no excuse you can use for what he did! He must be punished and sent back to hell with you and all the other demons who roam this world."

My throat fell dry and my body ached from the tightness of the chains that of course had been soaked in vervain to add even more pain to me.

This wasn't going as I planned. None of this should've happened.

"I should kill you right now, but I want that demon to come here and fight me like a man… and if I'm lucky the rest of them will follow and they will die too."

And with that he turned around and left the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it with at least five different locks.

I was going to die in here. I could just feel it in my blood.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	27. Hold On, Aliana

**A/N: HELLO! :D Gosh, it's midnight e.O *facepalm***

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

At some point I had fallen asleep due to lack of blood and exhaustion from the constant torturing, but as I woke up again I saw a familiar face standing inside the room.

My eyes widened in horror and a wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered the last time I saw this person.

"Mother…" Tears trickled down my cheeks and my heart ached at the memory of how I abandoned her in the midst of all the chaos.

I knew that my mother was a spirit now and even if I was only still dreaming or hallucinating this, then it didn't change the fact that I had disappointed her in so many ways.

"_I never wanted you to have this life,_" she said, her own eyes filled with tears. "_You are a witch, not a monster like them._"

It hurt to hear that from my own mother, but she was a witch and witches usually despised vampires even though a fellow witch had created them.

"Forgive me, Mother. I had to-no, _needed_ to protect them. I love them. All of them. Some more than others and… even though I miss my old life I do not regret becoming one of them."

My voice sounded so hoarse and weak, but she heard me and opened her mouth to reply when the bolted door suddenly opened, making her vanishing in a mass of vapour.

I closed my eyes and they fluttered open again when I felt someone remove the chains on me along with the device around my neck.

I looked up and sighed of relief upon seeing Klaus, wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me out of the chair and into his embrace.

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks, because I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming or if this was reality.

A loud knock suddenly sounded outside the room that pulled me awake, making me realize that I in fact had been dreaming it all and was still very much chained to the chair.

But the tears still streamed down my cheeks and the sight of Pastor Young made my heart ache of fear, hatred and guilt.

"Have you given up yet, demoness?" he asked tauntingly.

I opened my mouth to answer yes, but my heart wouldn't allow it and my throat felt so dry that I dreaded I'd lost my voice completely.

Three days had I been trapped in here and had screamed for help without any luck.

"Hmm, I guess I will have to–"

His cell phone interrupted him and he answered it immediately once he saw who'd called him, smirking as he spoke.

I could overhear that the guy he was speaking to had knowledge about Klaus' whereabouts. Klaus hadn't left town and was still staying at the mansion, trying to find a way to rescue his sister and friend with Elijah and Kol.

The pastor wasn't pleased to hear that Klaus had already killed dozens of their men when they tried to attack the mansion last night and wanted them to separate the Originals.

When the call ended the pastor turned to me and smirked darkly, taking out a syringe with vervain in it that he injected into my neck before I could stop him.

Falling back into a deep slumber I returned to the dream of my mother, looking at me with tears streaming down her own cheeks and sighing of disappointment.

By the time I woke up I was deep inside the woods and being held by two buff hunters, while a third man stood behind me with a stake.

A couple of feet away from us stood Kol, looking guilty and scared of losing me. I couldn't see Klaus or Elijah anywhere nearby, so I guessed they'd used me to lure Kol out.

"Kol, get away!" I screamed hoarsely, feeling the man behind me strike me hard on my back to make me shut up.

Kol went to move towards me, but the pastor held up another stake, waving it tauntingly in front of Kol to sign that he would kill me if he got too close to me.

"I really am curious… Did you turn this demoness or did someone else?" Pastor Young asked.

Kol growled and met my gaze, frowning because he didn't know if he should betray Klaus by telling the truth or risk losing me.

"Don't tell him anything, Kol! It's okay… I–"

Pastor Young slapped me hard across my face and it took all in Kol not to rush towards me.

"I did! I turned her! If you want to kill anyone then kill me!" Kol shouted.

I groaned, wishing he hadn't said that but the pastor didn't say anything. He merely looked at his men and smirked darkly, signalling them to kill me anyway.

"I guess it won't matter if she dies or not then."

My husband's eyes widened instantly and this time he went to save me, but not before the stake was driven into my back and pierced my heart.

I gasped and felt my eyes becoming tired as my life was ended just like that, hearing the sound of screams from the men who held me as Kol tore them apart out of rage.

I couldn't see the pastor anywhere as I dropped to the ground but only felt my skin turning pale, my heart slowly starting to stop beating and my eyelids becoming so, so heavy.

Kol picked me up carefully and pulled the stake out in one swift movement, looking so heartbroken that the only thing I could think of doing was holding him in my embrace.

But I couldn't even blink.

All I could do was feeling as my life slipped away, but I fought with every ounce of power I had left to stay awake, hoping that I still had time to heal.

Kol bit his wrist open and tried giving me his blood as tears dripped down from his cheeks. He tried so hard to hold them in but couldn't anymore and didn't seem to care if anyone saw it.

"Please don't die on me, Aliana… please… I love you so much. Please…"

It broke my heart to hear him say that because I knew that he never did like to be as honest and sensitive as he was now.

Not even when Klaus showed up by his side along with a dirty and blood-soaked Rebekah did he stop crying.

Klaus managed to hold his tears in, though, and sunk to his knees beside Kol, pushing him aside quickly so he could bite his wrist open and feed me his blood.

I hoped – hoped so badly – that his blood would help me, because the thought of leaving Kol and his siblings crushed my heart completely.

They were my family, my friends and among them was my husband.

"Aliana, drink… please… you have to keep fighting. I know you can do it."

But I felt numb from head to toe and the urge to fall into a deep slumber felt so appealing to me… especially when my mother appeared by Klaus' side.

She didn't look disappointed anymore, but sad and I wanted to reach out to her and make her pain go away again like I did so many years ago.

There had been so many times where she'd cried herself to sleep, because she missed my father and feared that she wouldn't be able to give me a good life and I had comforted in the best way I could.

I closed my eyes and felt my spirit leaving my body, unable to fight anymore.

But I could move somehow without actually moving my body and felt myself moving towards my mother, being able to touch her without passing through her.

"_Am I dead?_" I asked, glancing at my pale grey corpse on the ground.

Rebekah burst out crying and embraced Elijah, unable to look at me as sorrow filled her once again.

Kol still cried but he was completely silent and looked like he too was dead.

And Klaus… I couldn't see if he was crying because he was resting his forehead against mine, breathing heavily as he murmured something to me.

"_It's not fair, Mother. Why do I have to die? For once in my life I was happy…_"

I wanted to cry but I couldn't feel any tears trickle down my cheeks or even my eyes turn damp. I reached out for Kol, but my mother stopped me and made me look into her eyes.

"_Aliana, I never wished this upon you, but your time has come. You must accept that and return to the nature we once worshipped. Nature will forgive you for your sins and–"_

"_But I don't want to be forgiven, Mother! I don't want to die now… I can't-no, I refuse to accept that my life has to end now. Not after everything I've been through and after all the hurt and pain I've felt. If nature still cares about me then she will understand that._"

My mother sighed heavily and shook her head, vanishing into thin air and I found myself standing alone, watching as Klaus picked my lifeless body up and left his siblings.

He didn't want Kol to look at me in this state and Kol was too numb to care about what happened to my body, because he knew I was gone forever.

I reached out to touch him again and felt my hand go through him, leaving an icy chill where I was supposed to touch him that made him shiver a bit.

Deciding to follow Klaus instead I left the three mourning Originals and frowned as I realized where Klaus was taking my body.

He was heading to the old caves where our families used to hide together and where I'd hid him the night he was cursed and weak.

"_Why are you bringing me here, Nik?_" I asked, forgetting that I couldn't be heard.

"I will come back for you, Allie… I promise," Nik said as he placed me inside the cave I'd hidden him in once. "If I could come back then you can too. I… I won't let your life end like this."

I frowned and wondered how he was going to pull that off when I'd been in my body when I died, but that didn't mean that it was completely impossible.

I had heard tales of people being resurrected from the dead and my mother had warned me about that kind of dark magic when I asked her about it.

"Hold on, Aliana. If you can hear me then don't go anywhere just yet."

**A/N2: THIS IS NOT THE END! DON'T WORRY! There's still a couple of chaps left ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	28. Tatia

**A/N: HELLO! Lol, I know the chap is short, but this is more of a filler chap anyway so... yeah**

**Kol: She got distracted by my sexiness!**

**Me: O.O Yeah... sure... that's exactly what happened!**

**Klaus: Oh so you weren't fangirling over the new episode of TVD all day?**

**Me: Mmm... nope!**

**Kol & Klaus: *bursts out laughing***

**Me: *blushes* Merp, okay let's get moving!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

Seeing Kol turn back into his ripper self after losing me made me realize how much he'd changed for my sake or because of the love that had blossomed between us.

Since I died he'd spent every night out killing innocent people – mostly priests from other churches and even overly-religious people in the streets.

He had tried to kill Pastor Young a couple of times afterwards, but the crazy Pastor had blown himself and other members of the founder's council up of unknown reasons.

While Kol had been doing this Klaus had been trying to find a way to getting me back into my body and catching the attention of one very dangerous vampire hunter who recently came to town.

I wished that Kol would be helping Klaus rather than taking his rage out on innocent people, because the more time I spent on the Other Side the harder it would become to get out.

"_It's hard to watch them do all those things,_" a familiar voice said, one that belonged to none other than Esther. "It pains you to see him kill innocent people."

I rolled my eyes even though she was right and went to sit beside Kol at a bar he'd sought refuge in for the night.

"Leave me alone, Esther. I have nothing to say to you." I said, knowing she'd followed me.

"But why would you ignore me when I'm right? I can give you the help you need if you–"

"I said _leave me alone!_" My rage triggered my powers and made Kol's glass of bourbon explode in his hand.

I'd learned that my powers had returned after I died and assumed that once someone died the vampirism in them was neutralized.

As much as I appreciated being able to use my powers somewhat again, then it took a lot of energy and it was hard to focus on what I actually wanted to use them for.

If I tried to make a glass move it would fly into a wall or explode and the same thing went with writing on mirrors.

The moment Kol felt his glass explode in his hand he frowned and glanced around, his gaze meeting mine briefly.

I wanted to touch him and make him understand that I was still here, but it was impossible when I was in this state.

"Oh Kol, I miss you so much. I wish…" I sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"_Aliana, you can't ever return. It's against the witches' laws,_" my mother said, appearing beside me. "You have to let go and come with me."

I shook my head, refusing to believe that this was the end of everything.

"I miss him, Mother. Every part of me is aching to be with him. When I'm with him…" I turned to her and looked into her eyes. "He's my soul mate, Mom. It's always been him."

My mother vanished without saying a word, but I could tell that she was starting to understand how much I loved Kol.

Wanting to give Kol some peace I went to find Klaus and found him kneeling by the coffin he'd placed me in inside the cave.

The night he placed me there he'd also etched my name into the wall in runic and made sure that my body wouldn't rot while I waited to get back into it.

"Aliana… You've always been there for me… always," he said and sighed. "And what did I do? I daggered the man you were in love with because I wanted you to myself. I wanted… someone I could love the way you love Kol."

It wasn't only Kol who was feeling guilty about my death even though it wasn't their fault I died. Klaus too blamed himself for everything that happened and I didn't want him to do that.

He had suffered enough in his lifetime.

"_Klaus?_" an unfamiliar voice said.

We both turned and I took in the appearance of the young witch, who'd entered the cave. She looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't put a name on her.

"Kassandra… Thank you for coming with such short notice," Klaus said and turned to me. "Can you help her?"

The auburn haired and green eyed witch looked around in the cave until her gaze found mine and it was then I realized that she could see me.

"You don't remember me, do you?"she asked, ignoring Klaus' question.

Klaus frowned and glanced around in the cave but saw no one. When he realized that Kassandra was talking to me his cheeks turned slightly red of embarrassment from what he'd said before.

I shook my head and tried recalling seeing her before, watching her as she revealed a necklace I did, however, remember seeing before.

"Tatia… Is that you?" I asked, wondering why she looked the way she did.

She nodded and smiled secretively before she went to stand by my coffin. I was in shock of seeing her back alive and then like this, but Tatia did use to be a witch too.

Surely, she'd known someone who'd managed to save her life somehow.

"I've missed you, Tatia… so so much." I said.

"Don't be sad, Aliana. I know. I can sense it. Your mother, she… helped me that night you died and had my soul protected inside the necklace. That way I'd always be alive, although I do have to find a witch to bear the necklace every 50 year."

The frown on Klaus' face deepened and I realized it was because he didn't know who Kassandra really was.

But he didn't ask because all he was concerned about was getting me back.

"I can do the same thing to Aliana, Niklaus," she said, looking up at him. "Protect her soul and let her possess a witch. She won't be a vampire anymore, though."

Klaus leaned against a wall and thought about it. It would be easy, but then I'd have to change body every 50 years as my host grew older and Kol would have to love someone else's face.

He would maybe even feel like he was cheating on me even though my personality and soul were still there.

"And the other way you mentioned?" Klaus said.

Kassandra glanced briefly at me and spoke: "I can pull her soul back into her body, but it'll be a very painful and traumatic experience to her. She'll become human and there's a chance she might forget everything from her life."

I knew about this method and my mother had advised me to never use it, because if I did nature would punish you with harsh consequences.

Humans who'd been dead usually gained the power to see spirits, which Tatia obviously had as she was able to see me, but dead vampires…

I feared what would happen to them if they were brought back.

And it wasn't exactly in my favour that I'd been a witch before I became a vampire.

Klaus was completely lost and didn't know what to do, so he looked around for me. "What do you want me to do, Allie? I don't want to hurt you, but…"

"Do it," I said without hesitating. "I deserve whatever pain I'll go through and I'll gladly go through it to be with them all again."

Kassandra nodded in my direction, knowing that I was serious and wouldn't regret this decision. I walked up beside her and watched as she started chanting.

Even with 1000 years of experience she still had to use a lot of strength to make the spell work and felt blood trickling down from her nostrils.

But I felt the hard pull that yanked me back into my own body and the intense pain was so excruciating that struggled hold on to my body.

I wanted to let go of the pain and the overwhelming wave of emotions that suddenly surged through my body like the day I turned into a vampire.

Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire and made me scream so loudly that I was sure Klaus could hear an echo of it in the wind, because he shuddered and looked around anxiously.

The only thing I could register at that moment was the feeling of how the pain grew worse and worse for every minute that went by.

I wanted to sob and forget everything, because remembering this moment would be like remembering being physically violated by a drunken Viking.

"_You said you deserve it,_" my mother reminded me. "_You deserve every bit of this, Aliana… but if you do survive this nature will respect you again._"

That was all I needed to hear to get the willpower to keep fighting and enduring everything that was brought on me.

As the pain finally seemed to subside, but my soul had been scarred and needed time to mend itself – if it could mend itself.

I laid asleep for hours and both Kassandra and Klaus stayed by my side throughout the whole time, waiting patiently for me to wake up.

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to wake up as a human and with no recollection of the man I married or the family I'd grown to love.

But I'd made the choice to return like this and I didn't want to back out now.

So I waited for my body and soul to mend itself and slept, dreaming about me walking around in the meadow with a young version of Tatia.

And I saw Kol… as a young boy, full of energy and loving to disobey his parents, because whenever he did that – whenever he was bad – he felt like he was alive.

Now he didn't need to be disobedient or rebellious to have fun and feel alive.

Now, all that could make him feel alive was me, and he was what gave me the strength to live.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	29. Memories

**A/N: Merp, sorry about the late update. I needed to rewrite some parts and add a few things :)**

**Thanks for the epic reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

For the first time in over 1000 years I felt cold and shivered as I sensed my body temperature dropping steadily.

My fingertips felt prickly and slightly numb from partly lying on them, so I turned in the soft bed and felt someone warm near me.

Opening my eyes hesitantly I saw the face of a man with high cheekbones, short curly dark blond hair and stunning blue eyes that gazed down at me.

"Why did you cut your hair, Niklaus?" I asked, remembering his name and how he used to look.

He raised a brow and frowned, concern filling his face as he continued to stare at me. I felt sore in my entire body and every muscle in my arms ached when I tried sitting up.

So he sat up and helped me, cupping my face in his hands as he examined me intently. I frowned and wondered what he was doing.

"You remember me?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded and smiled, but when I glanced around in the room I was in my face turned pale.

Everything was so… different and strange.

And then a wave of memories washed over me, crashing into my mind and making me let out a scream of agony.

I saw grisly images of memories I'd forgotten – memories of a time where my life completely changed and I turned into something abnormal.

A creature of the night.

Klaus cupped my face again in his hands and rubbed my temples with his fingers, soothing the overwhelming pain gradually.

"Don't fight it, Aliana. You have to remember everything." he said.

The memories suddenly stopped returning when I reached the memory of me drinking human blood for the first time.

I opened my eyes hesitantly and looked at him, wondering if he was still cursed and hunted by his stepfather.

"What year is it?" I asked, scared of hearing the answer.

"2012," he answered bluntly. "How much do you remember?"

2012? Oh my… that meant I'd lost over 900 years of memories. No wonder everything looked so strange and different.

"When did you cut your hair?" I couldn't resist asking.

Klaus laughed warmly and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"In 1786, I think. _You_ told me to cut it." he answered with a smirk.

"I did? Oh…" I blushed and ran my fingers through his short curls.

It did look good on him, but a part of me missed his long locks. I grinned and wondered if Kol, Finn and Elijah still had their long locks as well.

Kol…

Why did his name make my heart beat faster?

"Wait, if I'm a vampire then how can I–"

"You're not a vampire anymore, Aliana. A witch told me that if she brought your soul back into your body you wouldn't be a vampire."

I fell silent and stared down at my hands, feeling so weak and vulnerable all of a sudden.

However, the hunger for blood and the desire to kill were both gone, which I did appreciate, because I never did like the thought of killing someone.

Not even Esther or Mikael.

"I cannot believe I am alive…" I said and looked at him. "What happened to me?"

"You died. A hunter killed you but he is dead now and we have bigger issues than him." Klaus told me.

Bigger issues? Oh that didn't sound pleasant.

Someone knocked on the door and brought me out of my thoughts. It was a young man who appeared to be normal, but I sensed that he was like Klaus.

A mixture of two species.

"One of the Salvatores wishes to speak with you." he announced.

Klaus let out a wolf-like groan that I knew he always made whenever he was annoyed and shifted his gaze back to me.

"Don't go anywhere. I don't want you to leave this mansion in this state." It sounded more like an order than a request, but I was still frightened by this… _modern_ world.

While Klaus spoke with this "Salvatore" person I decided to take a look around in the room, noticing that I was wearing peculiar clothes with blood stains on them.

Perhaps this was the clothes I died in.

I peeled all my clothes off one after another and walked around in the room, searching for any clean clothes I could wear.

Inside a large… tree box? I found all sorts of clothes that looked either vulgar or too fancy to wear on a normal day.

"_Aliana?_" That voice.

I began remembering something that had occurred after we'd left the village and travelled to Italy. I grabbed a gown and covered my nude body before I turned around to face Rebekah.

Her face was completely pale, her hair shorter than I remembered and she was dressed in… I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like something a man would wear only it was much tighter.

The banging headache returned once again as the memories returned of a Rebekah falling deeply in love with a hunter named Alexander.

"You're alive! Oh thank God!" Rebekah ran towards me as fast as she could and hugged me tightly, ignoring that I was nude behind the gown.

"Hello Rebekah… Niklaus told me what happened to me," I said, hugging her back. "Careful, I am human again."

Rebekah pulled away immediately and frowned. "But… how is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I believe my body was restored to its previous form."

She raised a brow and laughed. "And you remember everything?"

I shook my head this time and flushed. "May I please dress before we speak of this?"

Rebekah frowned for some reason; however she eventually nodded and grabbed a dress for me along with some underwear that she thought I should wear.

As soon as she had left the room I then tried getting the peculiar underwear on.

I couldn't figure out how to get the one with the claps and straps on, so I left it on the bed and hoped that my breasts weren't visible under the crimson dress.

Walking out of the room I went on to searching for Rebekah and found the front door wide open. I frowned and walked outside to take a look around, seeing Klaus fighting someone familiar.

"_Don't you fucking lie to me, Nik! She can't be dead! I saw her die right in front of me!_" Kol screamed, sounding very intoxicated.

Despite his drunken comment I began remembering brief accounts with Kol throughout the 1000 years we'd lived, remembering him constantly flirting with me and me constantly rejecting him.

Running towards them I went to stop them, but Klaus quickly overpowered Kol and pinned him against the ground, punching him straight in the face to make him stop fighting.

"Look Kol! She is back and she is vulnerable! She needs you or I swear to God I will protect her if you won't!" Klaus growled, pointing towards me.

Kol glanced at me and held his breath, his eyes going wide of something that looked like a mixture of sheer horror and shock.

I hesitantly walked towards him as Klaus allowed him to stand up and saw the shock turn into confusion, but I too was confused about a lot of things.

"Aliana… I saw you die. You…" He shook his head and rubbed his scruffy face, looking like he'd been getting drunk several days in a row. "I can hear your heartbeat."

He dropped his hands and stared at me again, looking so lost and unlike the Kol I remembered from my flashbacks.

He looked like a man who'd lost the love of his life.

"Why can I hear your heartbeat?" he whispered, falling down on his knees in front of me.

I kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in my hands, hearing a quiet gasp as he felt that I was in fact real.

"I'm back, Kol… I came back…" The headache returned again and it went full-blown, making me collapse in his arms and whimper in pain.

He closed his eyes as he felt me in his arms and embraced me tightly, stroking my back soothingly as one vivid memory after another returned.

They all came so fast that I had trouble breathing and my entire body was aching and shivering. I felt like I was going to die again, but having Kol close to me somehow comforted me.

"I came back for you," I whispered, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. "I remember now… it hurts but… I remember."

Kol held me tighter and closer to him, and I felt my heart beating fast against his chest. The feeling was so exhilarating and strange because my heart had technically been dead for so many centuries.

"I'm not dreaming this, am I?" Kol asked. "I haven't passed out in the gutter and having a very realistic dream?"

I pulled back and looked at him, wondering how I could prove to him that I truly was back and just kissed him hard, feeling the pain being replaced by pleasure.

"No, I'm definitely not dreaming this… but who brought you back?" Kol murmured against my lips.

"Tatia," I whispered very quietly and signed for him to be quiet about it. "But it's Klaus you need to thank. He's been trying so hard to get me back."

Kol turned his gaze to Klaus who was on his way back inside and sighed. "That unselfish bastard… I should've listened to him."

I kissed Kol one more time and felt his arms tighten around me, savouring the kiss and his touch that I truly had missed in the time I was dead.

"Aliana, why aren't you wearing a bra…?" Kol suddenly asked.

I blushed brightly and looked down, noticing that some parts of my breasts were very visible because it was chilly outside.

"I… well, don't just stare! You're my husband so give me your jacket like a gentleman!" I said, huffing.

Kol grinned and kissed my cheek before he shrugged off his jacket and placed it around me, then cupped my face and kissed me lovingly.

"God, I can't believe you're human now. Do you still have your powers?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up today so I haven't tried it out yet. But I had my powers when I was dead. I… was the one who made your glass break."

Kol gasped. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! I thought you were pissed off at me or something for letting you dying the way you did."

I shook my head and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to mention the part about meeting Esther, because the most important thing right now was that I could be with him again.

Kol suddenly stood up and picked me up into his arms, carrying me swiftly inside to our bedroom and keeping his lips on mine, clearly enjoying having me back.

I wanted to just lie on the bed and kiss him all day but I was still very weak and needed some more sleep – especially now that I was human and _had_ to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Allie." Kol whispered, kissing my forehead softly as he pulled the covers over my body.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked tiredly.

He smiled and nodded. "I promise."

I closed my eyes once more but this time it was to sleep and I couldn't wait until I would wake up in his arms.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**Reviewers get... Kol**

**Kol: Me? Well... *shifty***

**Aliana: ("-_-) Over my dead body. He's mine.**

**Kol: Blegh, fine! You can all have... um... Klaus!**

**Klaus: *eye-twitches* Why are you bringing -me- into this?!**

**Me: ... Yeah I'm just gonna go update some other stories now *flees***


	30. The Five

**A/N: HELLOO! I apologize for the lateness. Someone gave me their cold so I've been sick for days -_- Thanks random person with a cold.**

**Thanks for the reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Ascha**

Chapter 30:

"Oh my God! My head is spinning!" I exclaimed as I set my third glass of bourbon down.

Kol laughed because now that I was human my alcohol tolerance wasn't that strong and I was already feeling drunk.

"I told you that you couldn't handle it! I better get you home before you puke on me or start dancing on the table… actually, I want to see you dancing on the table!" he said and poured more bourbon into my glass.

I shook my head and threw the drink on his face, then staggered away from the bar with Kol calling my name out behind me.

I suddenly bumped into someone unknown those and as he quickly grabbed my arms to steady me, I had a vision that completely stunned me.

This bald, dark skinned man with a very muscular body was a hunter and he wasn't just any typical hunter it seemed.

Up and down his arm I saw a tattoo written in the language of the ancient witches that spoke of a cure I remembered hearing about once.

He was one of the Five.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and felt Kol's arms around my waist instantly.

The man let go of me and glanced between Kol and I before he smiled kindly.

"It's fine, but perhaps you've had a little too much to drink. Are you her boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Husband," Kol corrected possessively and held me close to him. "You must be new around here, right?"

The man nodded and held his hand out to Kol to shake it, but Kol didn't take it of obvious reasons – one, he knew there was something suspicious about the guy and two, he wasn't normally friendly towards strangers.

"I'm Connor Jordan."

"Kol Mikaelson… and this is Aliana."

Connor didn't seem to recognize Kol's last name, which meant that he wasn't here to kill the Originals or else he was just very good at keeping a pokerface.

I accidentally started hiccupping, which was our cue to leaving the bar and it broke the intense stare contest between Connor and Kol.

"Let's go, Allie."

Kol grabbed my hand rather hard and pulled me out of the Grill, but I couldn't help but look back at Connor and noticed that he was meeting my gaze, looking a mixture between annoyed and worried.

As soon as we were at Kol's car I pulled my sore hand back to myself and rubbed it, feeling as if he'd almost broken it.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you are–"

I suddenly threw up on the ground and stained his shoes with the alcohol, but Kol didn't have time to complain because he quickly had to catch me before I passed out.

"Wow, wow, take it easy! God, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, getting me into his car.

"Yeah, I… I just need to get home." I said, trying not to vomit again.

Kol frowned and decided to leave the parking lot in a hurry, thinking that I'd drunk too much, but in reality it wasn't so much because of that but more because of the vision I had.

I threw up at least one more time when we got there and was grateful that the mansion was located near the woods, because I was pretty sure that Rebekah didn't want to see me vomiting just outside the front door.

Once I was inside Kol made me some special herb tea that would help with the nauseous feeling inside me.

"Did I hear someone vomiting outside?" Rebekah asked, entering the living room.

I curled up on the couch and probably looked so pale, because she gasped and quickly dashed towards me.

"Aliana, are you okay? What did Kol do to you?"

Kol, who stood right behind her, flailed and shook his head of her.

"Why do you instantly think that _I_ did something to her?" he snapped.

"Because you're an idiot and I saw how much alcohol you filled in her at the Grill!" Rebekah snapped, throwing a pillow at his face.

I groaned loudly and covered my ears, my head aching because I was starting to sober up already. I had never drunk this much when I was human the first time, so this was the first time I'd gotten really drunk.

And soon enough I passed out on the couch, dreaming about witches giving a group of chosen hunters stronger senses and a cure that accordingly had been invented by someone close to me.

The memory of what occurred that fatal night we first realized that they were dangerous came back into my mind and played like an old movie.

_Italy, 1110_

"_Oh my, look at those mighty fine men over there… Elijah says they are hunters," Rebekah said, nodding towards the group of training men. "See anyone you fancy?"_

_I giggled and took a closer look at each of the men, seeing a very handsome man with a very muscular body, tattoos up and down his chest and back, dark olive skin and long black hair that clung to his sweaty forehead._

_He caught me staring with Rebekah and sent me a smile that made my heart flutter a bit. Had he not been a hunter I might have pursued him further, but Niklaus had warned me about falling for a hunter._

"_Ask him to the bonfire party. There is no harm in having a little fun, Allie."_

_I blushed brightly and nodded, approaching the young man as he placed his sword in his scabbard after sharpening it._

"_Hello, young warrior. Am I disturbing your training?" I asked flirtatiously._

_He grinned and placed his hands on his waist, flexing his muscles as he proudly showed them off to me like any other man would do in this situation._

"_Not at all, milady. I do not recall seeing you in town before… Have you travelled far?" he asked curiously, his gaze trailing slowly over my body._

"_Oh yes, very far. However, the beauty of this country is worth the far trip," I answered. "I was wondering if you would like to–"_

"_Aliana, darling!" Kol suddenly shouted loudly, approaching us with an arrogant smirk on his lips._

_I rolled my eyes and whispered "I do not know this man" before Kol arrived, because I knew exactly what he was about to do._

_Every time I would try approaching a man and get his attention he would become annoyed._

_However, I knew that he was only doing this because he desired my body and hated that he kept resisting his charm while other women were easily smitten by him._

"_Hello love! What are you doing out in the training field?" Kol asked, winking in a very inappropriate way._

_I groaned. "Leave me alone, Kol." I snapped, earning a strange look from the young hunter._

"_Is he bothering you, milady?" he asked, glaring venomously at Kol._

"_Yes, he is," I interjected before Kol could answer. "He keeps pestering me and saying the most vulgar things."_

_The man pulled his sword out and pointed it at Kol, who instinctively took a step back, glaring at me for betraying him like this._

"_You wish to fight? Very well. Let us fight." Kol pulled out his own sword and struck the other so hard that my new friend nearly fell in the process._

_He quickly stood up though and told me to move aside, whilst he prepared himself for a fight against Kol._

_It was all so very exasperating, however I was curious of how talented this warrior was and seeing him fight gave me an idea of how dangerous he was as a hunter._

_Despite not having the same amount of strength as Kol had then he was very quick on his feet and moved with agility, avoiding Kol's sharp blade._

"_Kol, stop this immediately!" Niklaus shouted, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him back just before the warrior could cut his chest._

_The fight stopped, but the rage between the two men was still boiling and growing stronger._

"_I apologize deeply for my wayward brother's reckless behaviour. He always has been very ill-tempered." Niklaus said through gritted teeth, casting me a brief look._

"_Ill-tempered? I am not–"_

"_Oh, give it a rest, Kol!" I hissed angrily, silencing him instantly._

_He scowled at me and left the training area, kicking things hard and knocking them down on his way out._

"_If he bothers you again then please let me know, milady," the warrior said after Niklaus had left again. "I am more than qualified to protect fair and beautiful young maidens as yourself."_

_He sent me a charming smile and knelt, kissing my hand softly. _

"_May I ask what your name is?" I asked, smiling kindly._

_He stood up and his posture and face lit up with pride. "Cipriano," he answered. "And you, milady?"_

"_Aliana. I came to ask you if you wished to escort me to the bonfire party tonight."_

_He beamed and kissed my hand again. "It would be my pleasure… if you wish to walk with me to the market. I am intrigued by you and wish to know more."_

_I blushed brightly but nodded and followed him to the town's market, torn between wanting to allow myself to fall for him and being cautious._

_I had heard many tales about these strong hunters and witnessed them being enchanted by a witch, which both intrigued and worried me._

"_May I ask if your heart is taken by anyone?" Cipriano asked._

"_Yes, you may however my heart belongs to no one… yet." I answered._

_A smile formed on his lips and as we passed an old woman, who sold beautiful flowers, he decided to buy a bouquet for me._

"_Thank you, Cipriano. You have been very kind to me today."_

"_Well, to be fair then there is nothing that pleases me more than seeing a young maiden smile."_

_He certainly knew how to woo a woman and had I not been a vampire, my mother might have tried arranging a marriage between us._

_He was almost exactly as my father and seemed to have the same values as Elijah, only he took pride in what he did._

"_Is it true that you hunt creatures of the night?" I decided to ask, wanting to know more about his new mission in life._

"_Oh yes, that is very true. I and four other hunters have been blessed by the gods with enhanced strength, agility, knowledge and…" I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to his muscular body. "… a passion for what we do that cannot be broken by anything."_

_The way he spoke made me both admire and fear him, because it was obvious that this mission to rid the world of all vampires was very important to him._

"_I should not tell you about this, but… we were told by the witch who blessed us that there is a way to stop the vampires from spreading without having to kill them."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks and raised a brow, wondering what he meant. "What do you mean?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was replaced by someone else, waking me up from my deep slumber._

"Aliana?" Kol gently shook me awake and sighed of relief when I opened my eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"

I frowned and groaned as the severe headache returned. I was still hungover and still lying on the couch, but it was dark outside now and Klaus was also in the room.

"The Five are back." I said.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	31. Children?

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry about the late update! I know I suck ( ._.) My exams are coming up so I've been very distracted and stressed... but thanks for the reviews!**

**This next chap will be the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 31:

"What exactly did you see in that brainless hunter who flirted with you?" Kol asked as we lay in bed together, still sated from making love.

He turned to gaze at me and rolled his eyes when he found me smirking mischievously at him. I didn't even remember if I really did like the hunter and if he asked me out today I'd say no.

"Well, he did have a very amazing upper body and a very tight and sexy a–"

Kol covered my mouth, refusing to listen to more and straddled my lap to keep me pinned down to the mattress.

"But he wasn't hotter than me, right? I mean you did marry me…" he said.

I giggled and poked his nose playfully. "Yes because I can't exactly marry the hunter. 1. He's dead. 2. He's a hunter and 3. I fell in love with you, not him."

That seemed to satisfy Kol's ego for now and distracted him from the real topic of our conversation, which I frankly was tired of discussing about.

Knowing that the Five were back only created more worries in my mind and after being killed and then brought back to life as a human was still pretty overwhelming.

I had to adjust to living without my enhanced senses, rely on Kol if I was in danger and if I got hurt I couldn't just heal up anymore.

I had to be careful and that was hard for a former 1000 years old vampire.

The only good thing about being human was that I was a witch and being 1000 years old gave me a lot of strength that ordinary witches didn't have.

"But if a witch gave them their powers then surely a powerful one would be able to take them away again… right?" Kol asked when he finally managed to let go of my lips.

"Mmm, perhaps. But… Kol, what about the cure Rebekah was told about? It would disappear with them forever and–"

"And so what? We don't need it. I mean, of course eventually I'll have to turn you, but that won't be a problem."

I stayed silent and glanced away, knowing that another issue was bound to spring forth now. One we hadn't really spoken about until now, because it hadn't been that important at the time.

"Allie? Wait… you want me to become human?"

I finally met his gaze and already knew now that he wasn't willing to become human again if he had the chance.

"It's just… We've lived for 1000 years, Kol. It's so… unnatural and we can't have… we… well I…"

Kol realized what I was talking about. "You want children?"

I nodded and managed to get out from under his body, sitting up so I could speak properly. "I always wanted to have children, Kol. I thought that it wasn't possible but after hearing about the cure I… I kind of hoped you would become human."

Kol stared at me for a long time as if I'd just asked for a divorce or for him to adopt a child with me, which he probably wasn't so keen about doing either.

"Aliana, I love you so much and will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, but… I don't know if I want to become a human and have children… I mean we'll grow old and die eventually."

"I know. That's the point of being human. We live a normal life and can't escape death, but at least we'll be able to see our children and grandchildren grow up."

Kol sighed heavily and took my hands in his. "Aliana, I… It took me God knows how long to get to marry you and now that you're no longer dead I really just want to enjoy that."

My heart ached because even though I respected his choice and feelings about this topic then there was nothing I'd longed more than having children.

"Okay…" I said, deciding that it was better to stop before we began arguing.

Kol groaned and made me look into his eyes when I looked away.

"You're disappointed and angry with me. I can tell. But Allie, it's not that easy. I'm a vampire. I've been a vampire for as long as I can remember and I love being one… especially since I don't have to worry about getting someone pregnant," he said and kissed my forehead softly. "I can't be someone's father. You know what I'm like."

I did so why was I even asking Kol of this?

"I need some fresh air." I said and stepped out of the bed.

Kol didn't try stopping me from getting dressed and leaving, because he too knew what I was like and could tell that I was in no mood to talk with him.

Heading outside to the garden behind the mansion, I decided to breathe in and savour the soothing fresh air, letting my mind become clear of all thoughts.

Despite not having my heightened sense anymore I could still sense whenever a vampire or werewolf was near and instantly sensed Klaus' very dominant presence behind me.

"You want kids?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

I groaned because he'd been eavesdropping on my conversation with Kol, but nodded and gazed at him.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversations, Nik…" I muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear what Rebekah told you about the hunter she slept with."

"Hmm, you still shouldn't have eavesdropped."

He wrapped an arm around me and held me close to him, distracting me from the negative thoughts in my head.

"Kol is immature and an asshole most of the time, but he'll come around eventually. He's just not used to being… err… 'normal' with anyone." Klaus explained.

"And you, Nik? Do you want kids or are your hybrids enough?" I asked curiously.

He actually pondered over it and went to sit down on a nearby bench.

"If I was human, then yes I would. But as a hybrid and with everything that's happened to us then no."

I nodded understandingly and sat down beside him, enjoying the view of the sunset with him.

"I'm guessing you want the cure to turn Elena human and use her to create more hybrids…?"

Klaus nodded without hesitating.

Letting out a sigh I wondered if I was being too selfish or too impatient with Kol. I hadn't even been married to him for a month yet and I already wanted children with him.

We might have known each other for centuries – _loved_ each other for centuries – but we'd only just begun truly being together as a couple.

"_Klaus, I need to speak with Aliana for a few minutes… alone._" Kol said, appearing in front of us.

Klaus stood up without say anything and went back inside so we could talk privately. Once Kol had occupied Klaus' seat he finally spoke in a quiet voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head and moved closer to him, taking his hands in my own. "You're right. I'm not being so… patient with you and enjoying what I have properly."

He looked more than surprised by the fact that I'd just admitted that, because usually I was too stubborn to admit that I'd done or said anything wrong.

"It's not that I don't want children… I just don't think I'm fit to be a father right now. I mean I'd just end up teaching them how to kill and have fun."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I know, Kol. It's been a little difficult for me to adjust to the fact that I'm human."

"Well, it is a big change. But it's a very pleasurable one in bed." He grinned mischievously.

I giggled, shaking my head of him and his naughty thoughts.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked curiously.

"To some extent, yes. It can be a little bothersome staying looking like a 22-year-old. I mean I enjoy looking like a handsome devil and all that, but when I look at Elijah I wonder what it would be like to be physically older." he answered.

"You want to wear fancy suits every day, don't you?"

Kol smirked. "Yes, well look at him! He looks so classy and I've seen the way women look at him. He's almost like James Bond."

I burst out laughing and couldn't stop laughing because I found this all very cute and hilarious. I knew that Kol looked up to Elijah, but this… this was too funny!

"Why are you laughing?" Kol asked grumpily.

"Because… you are such an idiot!" I answered, wiping a tear off my cheek.

His eyes widened and he became even grumpier than before.

"I'm not an idiot! I–"

"Yes you are. Why would you want to be like James Bond when you're already married?"

Kol realized where I was going with this and started laughing too. I couldn't remember laughing this hard with him for ages and it made my cheeks and stomach hurt.

But it was what we needed and I savoured every second of this moment, knowing that this might be the only time we would get to laugh this hard if the hunters won this fight.

"Come, my wife. I think we should go back to bed and make a Bond girl out of you." Kol said with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

I took his hand and followed him inside eagerly, but when we passed Elijah on the way back to our room I nearly burst out laughing again, which earned us a weird look from him.

"Is she drunk again?" Elijah asked in a concerned tone.

"Nope, not at all! She's just… well, it's a long story. Bye, James-I mean Elijah!" Kol answered, having a hard time containing his laughter too.

"_Oi, did you just pinch my ass, Mr. Bond!_"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	32. Consequences

**A/N: Hello, I apologize for the late update!**

**Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 32:

One of the things that made me enjoy being human was that I could actually found normal food satisfying and wanted to eat whatever I could get my hands on.

So whenever Kol went searching for fresh blood I went to the Mystic Grill and bought something new from the menu.

This time I wanted to try something called pizza.

I wasn't sure of how it tasted, but I'd heard great things about it and wondered if it would satisfy my growling stomach.

My pizza hadn't even arrived yet when Connor Jordan suddenly appear on the opposite side of my table and took a swig of his drink casually as if he'd been sitting there the whole time.

"Oh… hello," I said, the pace of my heartbeat increasingly a bit. "You're Connor, right?"

He nodded and put his drink on the table, waiting for the waitress to place my pizza in front of me before he spoke.

"You were cured of vampirism and brought back to life… how?" he asked curiously.

I certainly wasn't expecting him to ask me that, but he and I both knew that it would be stupid of me to lie to him about what I used to be, because I could tell by looking in his eyes that he knew everything.

"A witch helped me," I said, giving him very little information. "Anything else, Mr Jordan or can I enjoy my meal in peace?"

"I'm not done with you yet, Mrs Mikaelson. I know how witches work and what they can do. Bringing back vampires from the dead and curing them isn't something they normally do."

"What can I say? I have a special friend." I shrugged and took a slice of the pizza, taking a bite of the tip like I'd seen people in TV shows do.

Oh wow! It was like an explosion on my tongue and made me moan of the mini-orgasm I had in my mouth.

I probably made Connor Jordan uncomfortable because he was gone when I turned my attention back to him.

But it didn't take long before Kol occupied his seat and he scrunched up his nose when he saw what I was eating.

"We have loads of money and you decide to eat _this_? Can you even call that food?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

I scowled at him – mainly because he was being his usual stuck-up and snobbish self that despised everyone who was "below" him.

"Stop being such an ass, Kol. It tastes delicious and it's my new favourite food." I answered.

Kol rolled his eyes. "But it's commoner's food!"

"So? I'm a commoner and you married me, remember?"

He snorted and dropped the slice of pizza on my plate, letting me eat it. I managed to eat two more slices before curiosity got the better of him and made him have a taste of my meal too.

I watched Kol as he took the first bite and noticed how his facial expression changed from apprehension to satisfaction.

"Well, look at that. It's not blood, but… I like the flavours. Hmm, perhaps I should have a little more faith in commoners…"

I giggled and shook my head of him, remembering how annoying and arrogant he used to be towards me when we were younger.

"Now shoo and let me eat in peace or get your own pizza! This one is mine," I said, snatching the rest of his pizza.

Kol pouted in annoyance at first but he eventually planted a kiss on my cheek and left me to dine alone.

Now that I was finally alone I could enjoy my pizza and managed to eat all of it without being bothered.

I did, however, spot someone familiar in the Grill, who went out of the back entrance of it after sending me a meaningful look.

I stood up and glanced around to make sure that I wasn't being followed before I headed outside, finding Tatia waiting for me in the alley.

"How long did it take before you and Kol said your vows?" she asked curiously, grinning a bit.

"Hmm about 1000 years, more or less," I laughed and went to hug her, feeling so grateful to have her somewhat back in my life. "But you were right. Kol and I… we're happy together."

"Of course I'm right! I could see it from the first time you two met. He looks like a lost puppy when he's around you. It's quite adorable, actually!" She giggled and shook her head a little.

"How are you Tatia? I thought you were gone forever and now you're in some woman's body."

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I've been around, teaching other witches how to protect themselves from vampires and keeping an eye on my descendants. I heard that my bloodline might end soon if those Salvatores don't find the cure for Elena."

I nodded and sighed, thinking about the conversation I had with Kol yesterday.

"I never got to ask you how you were able to bring me back in a… restored form. Was it dark magic?" I asked worriedly.

Usually, when a witch used dark magic there were some sort of consequence and that worried me as I hadn't experienced anything strange yet.

"Well… sort of, yes. I know you must be wondering what the consequences of your return are and that's why I came here. You need to know a few things."

I frowned and could tell by the tone of her voice that it was bad news. "And…?"

"And… the price you paid to get this life is that you can't procreate and your life has been shortened."

"What? So I'll die when I'm only 50?"

"Actually… Aliana, we all have a certain age where we're supposed to die and no matter what you do you can't avoid it. Not even magic can change that. You were supposed to die at the age of 21 and that happened while you were human, but you came back because of the vampire blood in your system. Now you're back though… and still 21."

I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I had to lean against a wall to steady myself. My heart ached of the fact that I couldn't have any children and was forced to stay as a vampire if I wanted to live.

But I'd known that there was a consequence with cheating death like this and now I had to take the punishment the spirits had placed on me.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I wish there was something I could do but it's out of my hands. You can't tamper with fate."

"I know… it's just… not fair. I never wanted to be caught in this mess. All I wanted was to find a nice man, get married and pass my knowledge on to my children. It may sound boring or typical but I need normality in my life, Tatia."

"But you do have it. Well, sort of. You have Kol."

I wipe a tear off my cheek and nodded, trying to steady my breathing. "So I'm forced into becoming a vampire again and have to go through all the craziness that follows with it again?"

"I'm afraid so."

She embraced me and let me cry, trying to comfort me and take some of the sadness away. My heart was broken, but me not being able to procreate didn't mean that I couldn't have a child still.

I'd seen hundreds of orphans in my life and my heart had always ached whenever we passed them on our many trips around the world.

"Thank you for letting me know," I said when the tears stopped trickling down my cheeks. "And for bringing me back. You gave me another chance."

"I'll always be there for you, Aliana. You've been there for me through everything that's happened in my old human life." Tatia said.

We parted after we'd said our goodbyes and I headed straight home, preparing myself mentally for what would happen to me soon.

This time when I became a vampire I would be connected to Kol and didn't have to worry about my strange bond with Klaus anymore.

But as a new vampire my thirst for blood would be as intense and overwhelming as it was the first time I was turned.

As I walked through the woods near the area where I'd met Kol in his vampire form for the first time, I sensed that I was being followed by someone with bad intentions.

I didn't want the person to attack me if he'd come to harm me, so I remained calm, trying to figure out a way out of this.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and my first instinct was to attack the person, so I quickly turned around and gave whoever it was an aneurism that would definitely make him think twice about sneaking up on me.

I heard Klaus letting out a groan and fall down on his knees, holding his head and baring his hybrid fangs, because he was in so much pain.

I stopped hurting him and quickly kneeled in front of him, apologizing frantically because I'd just hurt a friend of mine.

"I thought I was being followed and then you-and-oh my gosh, are you okay, Nik?" I asked worriedly, helping him up from the ground.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. But why are you wandering about out here all by yourself?" he answered.

"I… needed to think. I was told some very bad news this afternoon."

He raised a questioning brow. "What is it?"

"Well, the witch who brought me back used dark magic and you know that magic has consequences sometimes… to make a long story short then I'll die before I turn 22 unless I become a vampire."

I didn't want to mention the part about me not being able to procreate, because that was something only Kol needed to know.

Not that Kol would be sad about it anyway…

"What? You're sure she's not lying?"

I nodded. "I know her very well, Klaus. She's telling the truth. I don't want to die, but the thought of becoming a vampire again frightens me. You remember how uncontrollably I was in the beginning."

He nodded and frowned. "You should tell Kol this. He has to know and especially since you don't have much time left."

"I know, but I just... Kol doesn't understand what it's like to suddenly be human again after all those years. Is it so wrong of me to want to stay human?"

Klaus shrugged and glanced around suspiciously. "I care about you Aliana, but I think you should let one of us turn you. You're not safe like this with the Five still around."

He took his phone out and sent a text to someone, continuing to search the woods for someone in particular as if we were being watched.

A few minutes later Kol appeared by his side with a worried expression on his face.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked Klaus.

I frowned and tried comprehending what they were talking about.

"I don't know. Until I've found that damn sword. I don't care about how much you hate me, but you and Aliana should stay in the mansion until I'm back." Klaus answered.

Kol nodded and offered his hand to me, but I refused to take it until I'd figured out what was going on right now.

"Where are you going, Nik?" I asked worriedly.

"Italy. Where it all began." he answered and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Kol took my hand and swiftly took me back to the mansion, ordering the hybrids that had stayed behind to guard the mansion.

"Kol, what is going on? Are we in danger?"

"Aren't we always?" He avoided answering my question and headed into another room, but when I tried following him in there a hybrid quickly blocked the doorway and closed the door behind him.

I did, however, catch a glimpse of a very annoyed Connor Jordan chained to a wall…

**A/N2: I have two things I need to say...**

**1. I decided to add a few more chaps to this story so this isn't the ending.**

**2. I won't update next week and perhaps not the following week either depending on how much time I have. I'm writing a -really- big and very important exam-ish paper so I'll be too stressed out with that to update.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	33. Dark Temptation

**A/N: Hello again! I'm still busy working on my paper, but I managed to write a new chapter for you all ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 33:

"Is this safe?" I asked worriedly, peeping at Connor Jordan through the half-open door.

He was pulling on his restraints and growling like a wild animal, sweat trickling down his face as he struggled to break free.

"Of course," Kol answered and closed the door, forcing me to look at him instead. "Even if he breaks free then we can both take him down."

A random thought struck me as my attention flickered back to Connor.

What if Connor was meant to kill me?

I gulped nervously and felt Kol pulling me to our bedroom, probably having noticed how anxious I was feeling today.

Klaus had called us a few hours ago and let us know that he'd found the place where Alexander was buried, however, he hadn't found the sword yet.

In the meantime Kol had been torturing Connor for information, while I'd been searching for Rebekah who'd gone missing.

I feared that she and Klaus had quarrelled yet again, because the last time I spoke with her she seemed furious at him.

"What's going on with you? You're not usually this jumpy and nervous all the time…" Kol said.

Since my meeting with Tatia I'd been trying to tell him the truth, but every time I went to do it something would come up or I'd chicken out.

Kol didn't need to worry about me and I feared that he'd turn me against my will just to be sure that nothing would happen to me.

"Aliana…" Kol growled warningly when I didn't answer his question. "Answer or I'll make you."

"You're threatening your own wife? That's real mature (!)" I scoffed, becoming more and more anxious by the minute.

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my arms, so I would stop pacing around in the room. I finally gave up resisting him and just hoped he'd stay calm.

"Nature is punishing me," I said. "They won't let me be a normal witch. I can't procreate, Kol. But that's not why I'm scared. I'm scared because I was meant to die at this age. I was never meant to grow old nor have children."

My husband had fallen speechless and paralyzed by my words. He was trying to phantom what it meant and comprehending what would happen soon to me unless I turned again.

"But… you became a vampire when you died the first time."

"Yes, I tricked death and went against what we witches believe in. Now that I'm human it's like it's happening all over again. I might die today, tomorrow or even in an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me this? How did you even find this out?"

I let out a groan of frustration. "It doesn't matter, Kol. I wanted to tell you, but I know how you'll react. I don't want to die, but I don't want to be a vampire again."

"But being a vampire is the only thing that can keep you alive. I know you hate having to kill to survive and I do remember how wild you became, but you have to accept that that's your fate. You're supposed to be like me – whether the spirits like it or not."

"Kol, I can't turn my back on–"

"Why not? They've never done anything for you. Yes, you were raised a witch by your mother, but they've _never_ done anything to help you. When your father was killed by a werewolf, there was a witch present who could've saved him, but decided not to. They act like they're better than all of us, but they're not. Some of them are just as bad and want to dominate too."

I fell silent as well and sat down on his bed, wondering if what he said was true and if me feeling like I owed the witches something wasn't just me feeling guilty about leaving my mother once.

"Okay," I said after what felt like a long moment. "Turn me."

Kol looked startled by my sudden change of heart, but didn't hesitate at all as he bit his wrist open and offered it to me.

If there was something I could count on with Kol then it was that he'd do what was necessary – even if it meant having to kill his own wife to turn her into a vampire.

I didn't hate his ability to take those kinds of choices, because someone had to do it and love shouldn't keep people from making life changing decision that could save lives.

I, however, hesitated with drinking his blood and moved slowly towards his wrist, my heart beating fast and hard inside my chest.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I then bit down into his wrist and drank the metallic fluid that would soon become my nourishment.

Kol waited until he was sure that I'd ingested enough of his blood before he pulled away and stared at me with a sombre look in his brown eyes.

"I'm truly sorry you couldn't get what you long for. I wish I could give it to you, but if there's something I truly fear then it is to be weak and unable to protect you…" he said.

"I know. But sometimes we have to sacrifice something to be truly happy."

He nodded and for a long moment none of us said anything. I wondered if Kol was truly able to turn me into a vampire, because the more time that passed, the more hesitant he looked.

"Kol, it's okay. Do it for me." I said, approaching him calmly.

"I can't. I can't kill someone I love. Even if it'll turn you into a vampire."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly, feeling his arms wrap around my waist immediately.

"I'll do it then. Stay here, please."

He wouldn't let go of me at first, but after a while he did and I left him inside our bedroom, heading downstairs and outside to his car.

I needed a quick death that he wouldn't witness, because if he did he'd try stopping me. It was too much of me to ask him to kill me when I knew how much he'd changed.

So I stepped into his car without buckling the seatbelt, turned on the engine and drove out to the open road, gradually increasing my speed.

In the few driving lessons Kol had given me, I'd figured out that one quick turn could be very lethal if you didn't have any experience with driving a car.

Once I'd gained enough speed I let myself crash hard into a tree and felt the life leaving my body immediately.

I was sure that Kol had heard the crash if he had eavesdropped on me and despite being dead, I could sense him appearing by my side, pulling me out of the car while fighting the temptation to try saving me.

When I woke up again I was lying on the couch in the Mikaelson Mansion, my body aching from the collision with the tree.

I felt… almost strange and not myself like I'd felt the first time I was in transition.

I glanced around in the quiet mansion and found a note on the coffee table from Kol. He'd gone out to find a human I could feed off, but while he was gone the hybrids would guard me.

The hunger for blood was already beginning to grow steadily inside me and it didn't help that they were torturing Connor until he bled in the other room.

I could smell the scent of his blood and it made my mouth water of thirst. I dug my fingers into the couch and tried my hardest not to go in there.

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him…" I muttered to myself.

I looked outside and could see that the sun was about to go down, so I was still stuck in the mansion for at least another hour.

"You can do this, Aliana. Just one hour."

I suddenly heard a groan of agony coming from the room where Connor was and the groan didn't belong to him.

Before I could react to any of this, I saw Connor – free of his chains – standing a few feet away from me and he looked far from pleased.

"How foolish of your husband to leave you alone with me…" he said in a sinister tone.

I gulped nervously and shuffled off the couch, trying to get as far away from him as possible. The smell of his blood was still so strong and tempting, but if I attacked him, he would kill me easily.

"You're in transition, aren't you? Your dear husband finally destroyed your life?"

"I didn't have a choice… it was either that or dying again." I said, my gum aching when I spoke.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less about that. You're still helping them and that in itself is a sin. I'll make it easier for you and let you drink from me. I know you're probably craving to taste my blood. You can hear my beating heart pumping it out into my veins…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my entire body aching to bite him and the burning hunger grew the closer he came to me.

Connor grabbed a sharp piece of a broken vase and started cutting into his chest, causing his blood to trickle down it.

The blood was calling for me, begging me to drink it and the temptation was just too great for me to resist.

"C'mon, Aliana… It's just one lick. One bite."

"Please… I don't… I can't…" I whispered, feeling my fangs elongate.

"Yes, you can. _Do it! Bite me!_" he growled.

I started taking a step towards him, towards the delicious… sweet… satisfying blood and reminded myself that Connor would kill me if I gave into the dark temptation.

Forcing myself to stop, I turned around and ran as fast as I could out of the mansion, feeling so hungry, frustrated and weak.

Connor followed me and tackled me to the floor, knocking me unconscious before I could get out of the mansion.

The hunger was gone for now, but the fear of dying had returned.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	34. Raging Hunger

**A/N: Hellooo, since we all survived that silly "end of the world" theory I thought I'd give you another chap before I'm going to a Christmas party ;)**

**Thanks so much for being patient and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 34:

The taste of something sweet, metallic and addictive woke me up from my slumber.

I opened my eyes wide and immediately caught the scent of blood in the air, instinctively grabbing the wrist that was held in front of me and sinking my aching fangs into the fresh wound.

My lack of control earned me a hard slap in the face that sent me flying into a table. I groaned and hissed angrily at Connor, about to attack him when I realized where I was and whom I was with in the Grill.

"You're Elena's brother, aren't you?" I asked the young dark haired teenager.

"I am, yes. Who are you?" he answered suspiciously.

"Mrs Aliana Mikaelson – the wife of Kol Mikaelson," Connor said, his voice dripping with venom. "She's a vampire and needs to die, Jeremy."

I gasped and instinctively went to flee from them, but Connor expected this and quickly grabbed my wrist, throwing me onto a table and holding a stake dangerously close to my heart.

"I want you to call your husband and tell him that if he or his siblings comes anywhere near this Grill, then I'll stake you as the first thing… and I might miss your heart in the first couple of tries."

I gulped nervously and watched as he pulled my phone out of his pocket, dialling Kol and holding it at my ear, but he'd remembered to put it on speakers.

I was held pinned to the table with a stake close to my heart, being forced into telling my husband not to save me, which I knew he'd try doing anyway.

"_Aliana? Where are you? Has Connor hurt you?_" Kol asked worriedly.

I stayed silent, the blood crave distracting me from what I was supposed to do along with the fear of being staked again.

Connor pressed the stake deeper against my skin and I felt my skin being poked open, blood starting to seep through my shirt.

"I-I'm fine, Kol. Connor is holding Elena's friends and I hostage at the Grill. You and Nik shouldn't come help us or he'll kill us…" I said and thought of something that might work. "I love you, Kol. Don't forget that danger always follow us."

"_No… Aliana, I–_" Connor hung up and tossed the phone against a wall, breaking it instantly.

"Now that I'm sure that your husband won't interrupt me, I want you to tell me everything you know about The Five and why this symbol on my arm is growing. I know that you're as old as the Originals." Connor said.

"I don't know anything," I lied. "I wasn't with them then."

I hoped that Connor would believe me, because then he'd have to find someone else and that'd give me more time to come up with an escape plan.

"Let me make myself clearer to you… tell me what you know or I'll kill you."

I cussed at myself for not seeing that coming and thought back to the time we'd to Italy after hearing rumours about a pact being made between some hunters and a witch.

_Italy, 1110_

_Only the high members of the village were gathered around the five hunters as the dying witch had granted them their powers._

_Niklaus and I stayed hidden in the dark shadows of the forest nearby them and listened with our enhanced hearing what was being said._

_The witch spoke of ancient spells that were used to create the savage creatures of the night that these hunters hunted every night._

_She spoke of a witch by the name of Aurelia, my mother, who along with the remaining witches in village had produced a sort of cure that could turn a creature of the night into a human being._

_These hunters had to protect this cure, because the creatures of the night… _we_ would do anything to destroy it, so we could create more of our kind._

"_Do you think it really exists, Nik?" I asked quietly._

"_Of course not. Such thing could never exist. We were created by dark magic, Aliana. Dark magic is… irreversible."_

_I frowned and tugged him closer to me, so I could get his attention. His gaze remained fixated on the hunters like a wolf watching its prey until I cupped his face in my hands and made him gaze at me._

"_If it is said that my mother and Ayanna made this cure, then it has to be the truth. My mother would never attempt to use that much magic for nothing."_

"_Even if it was created then there is a very little chance that they know where it is, Allie. They could merely be guarding the secret itself."_

_I sighed heavily and felt his hands on mine, caressing them soothingly to make me calm down. I smiled weakly and noticed that his gaze kept flickering to my lips._

_I knew what he wanted to do and a part of me wanted to let him do it, however, I was afraid of infuriating Kol and making him leave us all._

_He had spent more than a decade trying to woo me._

"_Aliana, I–"_

"_There you are!" Kol said, making us pull apart instantly._

_I quickly shushed at Kol and made sure to see if anyone had heard him, but luckily they were all too caught up with the chanting._

"_You could have revealed us!" I hissed quietly._

_Kol rolled his eyes and for a moment, he and Klaus glared at each other. "I did not know that you fancy Aliana's company over mine for these kinds of things… Niklaus."_

_He said Klaus' full name on purpose, knowing that it would irritate him immensely and right at that moment, I felt an urge to defend my friend._

"_Perhaps he realized that my company is much more pleasant than getting noticed because of your foolish behaviour," I said. "Had you been here, then I am sure they would have attempted to kill us all and ruined our plans of getting close to them."_

_Kol narrowed his eyes at me and turned around, leaving us alone but not without mumbling several swearwords under his breath._

"_I apologize. I do not know why he must always be so ill-mannered around you." Klaus said wearily._

_I did, however, but whatever Kol had in mind for the two of us could never become something…_

"You along with four other hunters were chosen to protect something very valuable," I finally said. "I don't know if this thing actually exists, but it's worth a lot to hunters and vampires."

Connor raised a brow and was in the middle of asking me another question, but one of Nik's hybrids tried sneaking into the Grill and accidentally released a hidden trap that incapacitated the hybrid long enough for Connor to kill him.

While Connor was distracted, I tried sneaking away with the others, but Connor quickly turned and shot me in my back with a wooden bullet.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, Mrs Mikaelson," Connor said, grabbing me by my feet. "Do you think we should kill her now or wait, Jeremy?"

Jeremy actually hesitated with his answer, but eventually told Connor to wait.

Rather than removing the bullet he put in my back, he tied me up to a pillar and tightened the ropes so that it was impossible for the bullet to exit my body through the entrance wound.

"What are you trying to gain from all this? You can just walk away and live your life. You don't have to kill vampires." I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do. It's what I've been chosen to do. Besides, I can't let you bloodsuckers run freely in this world," Connor said. "Now tell me what else you know."

I growled and tried breaking free of the ropes, but a searing pain inside me made me feel so weak.

I realized that the bullet he'd shot me with had been soaked in hybrid venom and that I was dying, so even if I stalled him I'd still die eventually.

"A group of witches that lived in the village that existed here 1000 years ago made tried finding a way to stop the vampires from spreading. They didn't want to kill us all, but undo the evil that a fellow witch had created with dark magic."

Connor raised a brow and was once again interrupted by Stefan's arrival this time. I noticed that Matt and the unknown girl was no longer here, however, Jeremy still was.

I figured that they'd managed to escape when the hybrid was killed and felt grateful, because now the raging hunger inside me wasn't nearly as unbearable.

And then – out of nowhere it seemed – Kol appeared in the Grill, jumping through a window to avoid the traps.

He didn't care about the others in the Grill, but just went to grab me and left before Connor could stop him.

During our escape I could feel Kol flinch as he was shot as well somewhere and reminded myself that the hybrid venom wouldn't kill him, which calmed me down a bit.

"Kol, you have to help them. I know you hate Stefan, but–"

"I'm _not_ going back in there. I came to rescue you and only you, Aliana. I don't owe any of them anything," he snapped, never slowing down as he took me to our home.

Once we were back and far away from Connor, he finally placed me on the sofa and frowned when I winced.

He turned me around and first then noticed that I'd been shot, growling in rage and throwing things around as if they were Connor.

"I'm going to rip that son of a bitch's head off when I get my hands on him!"

"I won't stop you, but you have to call Klaus. I need his blood." I said wearily.

Kol frowned for a moment, not quite understanding what I meant until he too felt the effect of the bullet that had shot him.

"Oh… wait, let me get it out first." I sighed and managed pulling my blouse off, clenching my teeth as he used a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet inside me.

It was lodged somewhere in my spine, only a few inches away from having made me paralyzed.

"Got it!" He sighed as he looked at the wound on my back that refused to heal up properly.

"Kol, there's something I need to tell you…" I said, feeling so hungry, weak and sleepy.

"Later, love. Let me get you some blood and just rest until Nik gets here."

He kissed my forehead softly and left me with some of the hybrids to guard me while he called Klaus.

I tried keeping my eyes open, but the longer I waited the more tired I became and the venom truly started kicking in, affecting my dreams and memories.

_Italy, 1110_

"_Kol! Wait!" I called out, trying to catch up with Kol as he walked out into the meadow._

_I dropped my shoes as I was running and the sensation of feeling the grass prickle my feet made me slow down gradually._

_I had been a while since I had just run through a meadow and had fun, but being a vampire travelling with the notorious Originals meant that I could not enjoy the nature anymore._

"_Kol, please…" I whispered, knowing he would hear me._

_Kol stopped dead in his tracks, so I approached him slowly and made him turn around. His entire posture was tense and those dark eyes of his appeared so hard and deadly in the dim light._

"_I know it frustrates you to see your brother spend more time with me than his own brothers…" I said softly, remembering how angry he had been when he found me with Nik._

"_Oh, I could not care less about that. Nik can do whatever he wants, but yes it does frustrate me to see him with you." Kol said._

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

_His facial expression softened immediately and he shook his head. "No."_

"_Do you want me to stop spending so much time with Nik?"_

_Kol frowned and leaned in to kiss me, surprising and making me wonder what the kiss meant. When he broke the kiss, he looked into my eyes and I saw his pupils dilating, but I did not try to escape._

"_Forget about this kiss. We talked and everything remains the same between us. You will continue finding me bothersome and…" He smiled weakly. "And perhaps one day you will love me back."_

__**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	35. Remember

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 35:

Klaus was furious when he finally reached his home, his eyes blazing in a dark yellow shade that revealed to me that he was infuriated.

However, his tense posture, the yellow eyes and the baring of his teeth all changed when he saw me lying on his couch, shivering and feverish.

Kol sat on a chair opposite me, completely healed but weary, because he'd stayed up all night to take care of my bloodlust and me.

"If you're in the mood to kill Connor then forget about it," Kol said. "Your little doppelgänger did that last night before I could rip him apart myself."

Klaus frowned at first and then turned his gaze back to me, biting his wrist open without saying a word and allowing me to drink from him.

The moment I bit down into his wrist, I noticed Kol becoming tense and his eyes blazed of rage – the kind of rage you'd usually see in a jealous husband.

"Who's the new hunter?" Klaus asked when I finally let go of his wrist.

I licked my lips clean and savoured the sweet taste of the blood, because lately all blood had tasted like nothing to me because of the hybrid poison.

"Jeremy," I answered before Kol could reply. "It has to be him. When he held me capture, he kept talking with Jeremy about why vampires deserved to die… it was like he was preparing him for something."

"Very well. We'll just have to make Jeremy kill vampires then."

For a moment, all three of us fell silent and I began remembering the memory that Kol had made me forget; wishing my friendship with Klaus wouldn't have hurt him so much in the past.

I'd always known that he was in love with me, but never allowed myself to show him that I felt the same way about him, because I didn't want to repeat what happened to Tatia.

"Thank you for helping me, Nik," I said and smiled at Kol. "And thank you for saving me. You are a very stubborn, but loving and protective husband."

Kol couldn't resist the urge to smile and moved from the chair to the couch to hold me in his embrace.

"You should take Aliana somewhere else. You both deserve a real honeymoon," Klaus said. "I can take care of everything here."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

Klaus nodded. "You've helped me enough, Aliana. You, too, Kol."

He left us to be alone in the living room and even though I knew that Klaus was holding something back, then I stayed with Kol and enjoyed the intimacy.

"You don't want to admit it, but you're a hopeless romantic…" I said, snuggling into his arms.

Kol raised a brow and glanced at me, his cheeks turning slightly pink. It was so adorable that I couldn't keep myself from giggling.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him blush like that.

"I remember our kiss in the meadow."

"Oh…" he thought back to the memory and a smile instinctively formed on his lips. "I'd completely forgotten about that. It was a nice kiss, though."

"Just nice?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, making him chuckle.

"Okay, no. It was amazing. I always had a hard time resisting you and that night I just… gave in to the temptation."

"I'm glad you did. I just wish you hadn't compelled me to forget about it."

Kol placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me in the same way he'd done in the meadow, sending tingles of excitement, desire and pleasure through my body.

I was still getting used to my enhanced emotions and every time Kol touched me, it felt like my skin was on fire.

Soon I found myself deepening the kiss and well on my way to ripping his clothes off. Kol hesitated at first, but then picked me up into his arms and quickly carried me to our bedroom, never breaking the kiss or slowing down.

Once we were in our bedroom, I began tugging his clothes off and felt him tear mine off as if they were just made of paper.

Kol crashed his lips against mine and I allowed his hands to roam my body, exploring every inch of my body as the first time we ever slept together.

The mere touch of his fingertips was maddening and drove me into a frenzy of hunger and lust that I could barely contain.

Every part of me wanted him, but Kol took his sweet time with me and taunted me with delicate kisses that trailed down along my body.

"Please, Kol…" I moaned, needing him so badly that I could no longer keep my fangs from elongating.

A devious smirk formed slowly on Kol's lips and he moved his lips back to mine before they went a little lower, kissing and sucking on the side of my neck.

I leaned my head back and savoured the tormenting pleasure he arose within me until I was unable to control myself anymore.

Giving into the predatory animal inside me, I quickly rolled on top of Kol and satisfied my needs, sinking my fangs into his neck as I lowered myself onto him.

He let out a feral growl in response of my wayward actions, but didn't resist me and merely returned to kissing me passionately.

Making love to Kol while being a very new vampire, reminded me of the intense feelings I'd pushed away the first time I was turned into a vampire.

The sire bond I'd had with Klaus had overpowered them, but they'd still been there and now that I didn't have the sire bond, I felt the full intensity of my love for this wicked Original.

I felt… released and free to do anything I wanted to.

And what I wanted was to go somewhere far away with Kol.

"I love you…" I whispered when we laid closely beside each other, feeling satisfied and content.

"I love you too. Always," Kol whispered and a smile formed on his lips. "Where would you like to go with me, Mrs Mikaelson?"

I thought about it for a while and quickly found the perfect place for us to be. "Italy."

Kol raised a brow. "Italy? Then we'll go there. I remember that the people there were very tasty."

I giggled and shook my head of him, feeling him pull me closer to him when I went to pull away from him.

"You think that hot hunter who hit on me is still there?"

Kol snorted. "Of course not. I ripped his head off the moment I woke up after those morons daggered us all."

"You're such a jealous man."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are! You can ask anyone and they'll agree with me."

Kol rolled his eyes and just kissed me to make me forget what we were talking about and he was very successful with his method.

"Let's leave now. I don't want anything to get in our way if we wait." I said.

Kol nodded in agreement and walked butt-naked to our wardrobe, staring to pack all of our belongings while I stayed in bed and watched him with amusement.

"You have a very fine ass, Mr Mikaelson." I said, grinning.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me with a smirk on his lips. "Are you hitting on me, Mrs Mikaelson?" he asked, faking disbelief.

"I believe I am! What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm… we'll see." He winked and went back to packing our bags.

Eventually, I dragged myself out of bed and hugged him tightly before helping him finishing the packing.

Once we were finished, we dressed in comfortable clothes and headed out of the mansion, not looking back.

For a whole week, we'd be gone on a supernatural-free long overdue honeymoon and hopefully I would eventually learn how to control my raging hunger for blood.

As we sat waiting in the airport for our flight to get ready, I couldn't help but look longingly at the small children that were playing and realized that Kol and I would never truly be a normal couple.

But it didn't matter because I'd rather be madly in love with him than unhappy and normal with a child.

"I could kidnap a child if you want me to?" Kol said, noticing the way I was staring at a little girl with pigtails.

My eyes widened instantly and I quickly glanced around worriedly to make sure that no one had overheard him before I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't say that! You could get arrested." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Aliana, I'm an Original. They can't keep me locked up."

"That's not the point. I–"

"_Hi,_" I frowned and glanced down, seeing that the voice belonged to the girl I'd been looking at. "My name is Maya."

She was about three or four years old and had dark brown hair that matched her big brown eyes. She could easily have been mistaken for our own daughter if we'd had one.

"Oh, hello sweetie. I'm Aliana. This is my annoying husband Kol." I said, briefly glaring at Kol before I shook her tiny hand.

Kol snorted and stared at the girl with an almost fascinated look in his eyes. He rarely talked with small children and usually avoided them whenever we met one in the past.

"Why is he annoying?" she asked curiously. "Did he do something wrong?"

I couldn't resist the urge to giggle and nodded. She approached Kol cautiously, but her small heart stayed calm because she didn't fear him.

"You look funny."

Kol scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me? I do not look funny, little mortal girl." he said.

I burst out laughing and the little girl started laughing too. "You speak funny too!"

Her comment made Kol's cheeks turn pink and he quickly disguised his annoyance by showing his vampire features in an attempt to scare the girl.

"You look like my kitty now!" Maya squealed, pointing at his fangs.

I couldn't stop laughing of the sight while Kol grew more and more annoyed, but eventually he began smiling too and relaxed.

"I'm not a kitten, little girl. I'm a dangerous tiger." He roared like one, making the little girl squeal of happiness again.

Unfortunately, her worried mother finally found her and apologized on behalf of her daughter before tugging her back to the rest of her family.

I stopped laughing and smiling immediately, and Kol noticed this, sighing heavily as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay. I have to admit. Kids can be… pretty amusing," he said. "But for now I don't want to share you with anyone. Not even a little girl who thinks I'm a damn kitten."

I smiled again and leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling his lips press briefly against my forehead.

"I'd make a sexy dad, though. Wouldn't I?" Kol asked, making me giggle.

"Yes you would. But just don't cheat on me with your mirror. I've seen the way it looks at you!" I answered teasingly.

Kol chuckled. "Don't worry, love. My mirror isn't half as sexy as you. True story."

I raised a brow. "Did you just quote that womanizer from How I Met Your Mother?"

"… Err… oh, look our flight is ready now!"

**A/N: Hi again, I just wanted to let you all know that this is the last chapter of this story. I did consider making a sequel, but I think I'd rather leave it as it is, but thank you again for being so supportive and reviewing this story! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
